The City of Progress
by Undefined7
Summary: Vi's life with Caitlyn is about to change forever.
1. Vi Stands for Violated

******Disclaimer: This work of fiction contains futanari. If that offends you, leave this page.******

**The City of Progress: **Part 1-  
Vi Stands for Violated

"Where do you think you're going you little runt?"

Vi smashed through another wall, sending bricks flying in an explosion of debris and dust.

Jinx spun around and stuck her tongue out at her pursuer. "You gonna chase me? **Fat-hands!**"

_This bitch is really starting to piss me off. _Vi spoke into a walkie-talkie-like device on her glove. "Hey, Cupcake. I almost got her; just make sure everyone's cleared the bank. Things might get a little messy." Vi was gaining on Jinx, The weight of her rocket-powered hextech gloves launching her ever closer to the blue-haired gun maniac with each punch. She broke through another wall, then another, and then…

"**OW, FUCK ME!" **

As Vi plowed through the final wall, a bear trap snapped onto her foot, the razor-sharp teeth biting deep in to her ankle. Vi was seething. How could she have been so careless against the likes of Jinx? She should have expected such trickery from the pigtailed psycho. Hearing Vi's screams of pain, Jinx came to a halt and turned around.

"Hm? Aw yes! Good work Chompers!" Jinx struck a small victory pose, proud of her sneaky trap.

"Get this shit off me!" Vi shouted, desperately trying to pry the jaws from her seeping ankle.

Jinx aimed her blaster at Vi from across the room. "Hah, no. Just die."

**Zap!**

* * *

"Wakey-wakey, Fat-Hands!"

Vi awoke to find her captor sitting on a table in front of her. The girl tapped her fingers idly, her legs swinging playfully.

"What the hell is going on?" Vi croaked, slowly regaining her consciousness.

She glanced around the room. The pale white walls were dimly lit by the fluorescent lights which hummed and flickered from the ceiling. The concrete floor was smooth but hard and cold as ice. The room was small and empty save for the white wooden table and Jinx sitting atop it_. _It reminded Vi of the interrogation room where Cait and her would play 'good cop/bad cop'. Vi was _always _the bad cop.

"Hah!" Jinx snorted. "You thought I was just going to kill you? Blowing up the same shit over and over again gets boring; I'm looking for some _real _fun."

Jinx appraised the nearly nude enforcer before her. She had removed most of Vi's armor while she was passed out, a task that proved nearly impossible for someone Jinx's size. She bit her lip and grinned at the sight of her prisoner. The pink-haired punk sat kneeling on the floor, hands at her sides. Jinx had shackled Vi's wrists and neck to three small holes in the floor; her ankles also locked in place.

"You know those giganto gloves you wear were a real bitch to take off. I think I pulled a muscle trying to lift those suckers." Jinx said, rubbing her tattooed shoulder.

"What the FUCK did you do with my gloves?" Vi demanded.

"Hah, of course that's the thing youcare about." Jinx snorted, amused at Vi's rage. "Relaaax Fat-Hands, I didn't do anything to your _precious_ gloves… _yet._" The Loose Cannon's words hit Vi like a ton of bricks. She suddenly became more aware of the cold air embracing her pale skin; she really had been stripped of everything. Only her transparent pink panties remained. She jerked her arms upward in a vain attempt to cover her modest breasts, but the chains were too short.

"Let me go you little slut! I'm not fucking around!" Vi twisted and yanked harder on her chains which clanked and scraped against the floor with each tug, yet they would not give.

"Slut? I'm not the naked one chained to the floor." Jinx said loftily. "But I guess you're right. No _fucking _around."

Jinx slid off the table and on to her feet. She unclipped the ammo belt from her waist and set it on the table behind her. She then removed two smaller belts from each of her thighs.

"Why are you wearing so many belts?" Vi mumbled.

"No reason."

Lastly, Jinx hooked her thumbs into the rear of her shorts which barely covered her ass, pulled them down, and let them fall to her ankles. She kicked them to the side with a flick of her ankle. Her slim, toned legs gave her a very athletic look. She certainly needed them; always running from Piltover's finest.

"What the…" Vi's words became lost in shock. She stared wide-eyed at the sight unfolding before her.

Jinx proudly squeezed the prominent bulge between her legs. "Looks like I'm gettin' excited!"

The blue-haired vixen pulled the front of her pink panties aside, revealing a long, thick cock She gripped the base of it with one hand and slapped the head in the other. Her thickness dwarfed her slender fingers.

Vi leaned back in fear, the meaty rod coming alive just inches from her face. She gulped. _How the hell did she keep that hidden in those shorts? _Vi wondered.

"Aw, c'mon smile! It's called fore**play." **Jinx quipped.

She stretched a hand towards Vi. Vi shut her eyes and turned away. "No!" she shouted in protest.

"Seriously, resisting helps… not at all."

Jinx turned around and bent over the table. This new angle gave Vi full view of Jinx's package hanging beneath what was an undoubtedly feminine ass. What caused Jinx to have such a grand set of organs Vi would never know. She estimated Jinx's dick to be at least 9 inches, and almost as thick as the girl's wrists. Her sack was roughly the size of a large apple and wiggled with her every movement.

Jinx spun around once more, holding a square remote with two buttons in her right hand. "Looks like we gotta do things the hard way."

She pressed her thumb against the top button. Vi began to feel a slight tug on her neck. The chain on her neck slowly retracted into the hole in front of her. _Chck-chck-chck-chck. _Jinx released the button when the chain was taut. Vi strained to pull the chain out of the hole, and for a moment she felt it give, but the brace was too tight. She collapsed forward, exhausted by her efforts.

Jinx then pressed the second button, which retracted the chains around Vi's wrists into the two holes near her feet. The chains had locked Vi in place, unable to move a muscle.

"You bitch!" Vi spat, grinding her teeth.

"Me? I have the _best_ intentions." Jinx said cheekily.

She released her grip from the base of her cock and tilted Vi's chin up with the tips of her fingers. Only now could Vi see the leather strap and buckle that tightly squeezed the bottom of Jinx's member. _Again with the belts? _She thought to herself.

Jinx put the remote back down on the table and gripped her tool again with her right hand.

"Ready for the loosecannon_?" _She joked playfully, stroking her hefty flesh handle. Her tiny hand could barely fit around it.

She pushed the dark red head of her pulsating cock against Vi's lips, a single bead of pre-cum leaking on to them. Vi pursed her lips in protest. Like hell she was going to let that monster into her mouth. Jinx squinted and began to push harder, annoyed with Vi's persistence. She still wouldn't yield.

"Aw c'mon, what's the worst that could happen?" Jinx grabbed Vi by the chin and cupped her cheeks. With her thumb and forefinger, Jinx dug her fingernails into Vi's cheeks. Vi tried to hold her ground, but the pain was unbearable. She gasped and Jinx thrust the head of her cock between her lips. She put her hand on the back of Vi's head again and pushed her dick further into Vi's mouth.

"Ugh. Say 'ah'." Jinx was getting irritated.

Vi held on with her last ounce of pride and dignity. Jinx was tough, but Vi was tougher.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Jinx rolled her eyes and drove her boot into Vi's stomach. Vi keeled forward in pain, the wind kicked from her lungs. She wanted to curl up and cry, but the chains held her in place. Jinx forced her cock deeper into the punker's mouth. Vi moaned and tried to speak but the words wouldn't come.

"Yeah, that's more like it." Jinx breathed a sigh of relief. She began pulling out from Vi's mouth, only to thrust right back in, deeper than before.

The pigtailed pixie sent thrust after powerful thrust of her pulsating meat into Vi's mouth. In and out; in and out; the girl's saliva lubricating all inches of her shaft as she pounded Vi's face. Each thrust caused Vi to gag as the tip plunged further and further into her throat. Jinx had her dick sucked before, but knowing she was degrading her sworn enemy like this had aroused her like nothing else. Jinx moaned and grunted in ecstasy each time she felt the tight walls of Vi's throat squeezing her cock.

"Oh, fuck." Jinx could feel the pleasure building up inside her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip even harder. "Oh… FUCK!"

With a final thrust, Jinx grabbed Vi's head with both hands and forced all nine inches of her massive cock into Vi's mouth, shooting stream after stream of warm, sticky seed into the officer's throat. With each shot, her cock throbbed, straining Vi's throat. Vi wanted to cry out, but she couldn't make a sound. Jinx looked down at her plaything, the sight of Vi's lips wrapped around the base of her cock made it twitch, sending one last spurt of cum into Vi's mouth.

"That… was… amazing!" Jinx let out a long, labored breath. She wiped the back of her fingerless glove against her forehead. "I've been holding that in for awhile."

She let go of Vi's head and slowly unsheathed her cock from Vi's throat. She had softened up but was still as long as before, covered in a sloppy mixture of cum and spit. She pulled the last inch of her head from Vi's mouth, a single strand of cum linked the two. The strand thinned and thinned as Jinx pulled her dick away, and finally broke landing on Vi's chin. Vi finally opened her eyes. She swallowed, clearing the cum from her throat.

"Please… stop." Her voice trembled as she pled with her captor. Her spirit was broken.

* * *

Jinx smiled and cupped Vi's face once again. She tilted her toy's face upward and leaned in to admire the look of fear in her eyes.

"Oh no sweetie, we're just getting _started."_

Jinx unfastened and removed the metal brace from Vi's neck. She took the opportunity to stretch her neck and shoulders, but Vi knew she wasn't free to go. Jinx grabbed the remote from the table once more and held down the bottom button. Vi's hands were pulled back even farther. _Chck-chck-chck-chk. _Gears turned below as the chains continued pulling Vi towards the floor. She wondered if they would ever stop, or if Jinx was demented enough to rip her arms off. The tugging finally stopped with Vi lying on her back. She could suddenly feel a sharp pain in her right ankle from where Jinx's trap had cut into her earlier. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, she knew the worst was yet to come.

Vi finally spoke up. "Where are we…?" Her voice was hoarse.

"We're In my super top-secret criminal hideout or some shit; like I'd tell you where we _really_ are."Jinx shimmied out of her blue cotton panties and kicked them aside. Next, she knelt down in front of Vi's legs, the tip of her limp cock drooling the remainder of her orgasm into a little puddle on the floor. She started spreading Vi's knees. Vi wanted to resist, but the aching in her stomach reminded her what might happen if she did. "Huh, learned our lesson did we?" Jinx joked condescendingly.

She pressed her thumb against the dampness between Vi's legs. "Wait _really?_You got wet from _that?_Jeez, you're almost as fucked up as I am."

She tugged at Vi's wet panties, realizing that the angle she forced Vi into had made it impossible for her to take them off. She tugged harder.

"Ahhh!" Vi cringed.

"Oh, you like that?"

"N- no. It hurts."

"Oh well, too bad. These things need to come off."

Jinx tugged harder at the fabric, the thin lace grinding against Vi's lady lips. "Ugh, come on!" Jinx let go of the stretched fabric, only to grab it again with both hands. Vi cried out again. A sharp sensation of pleasure and pain washed over her. She wasn't sure what she enjoyed more. The soaking wad of cotton in Jinx's fists finally snapped, sending Jinx tumbling on to her ass. She rolled back onto her feet, scrunched the fabric into a ball and brought it to her nose. She took a long, deep breath, inhaling the delicious aroma of Vi's cunt.

"Mmm," She exhaled. "I thought you'd be all sweaty and gross but you smell pretty good Fat-Hands."

Vi didn't react, she just wanted Jinx to hurry up and finish. She secretly hoped that Cait or Jayce would burst through a wall and rescue her. Hell, she would even accept Ziggs at this point. "Just get it over with." Vi finally spoke, her voice a cold monotone. Jinx had crushed her spirit.

"Heh, I knew you wanted it."

Jinx spread Vi's lips with her index and middle finger, inspecting the next item on the menu. She probed the entrance of Vi's slick pussy with her fingers. "Damn, you're pretty tight. This might be tricky." Jinx grabbed her shaft again and stroked herself back to life, her skin still slick with the mixture of cum and spit.

Anchored with Vi's waist, Jinx pulled herself up against Vi, her balls pressing against Vi's moist slit. She measured her dick against Vi's abdomen. Her plum-sized head reached just past Vi's naval. Vi looked down at Jinx's weapon, wide-eyed. There was no way she would be able to take all of Jinx into her tight cunt.

Vi squirmed "No… I can't…" she whimpered. She wanted to bury her face in her hands and sob.

"What happened to 'get it over with'?" Jinx sounded disappointed with her fuck-toy. She slapped her thick rod against Vi's stomach a few times "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

Jinx put one hand on the floor beside Vi's stomach and slowly guided the head of her cock into Vi's pussy. Vi cringed. "Shit," Jinx whispered. "You're not a virgin are you?" Vi didn't respond. Jinx continued to slowly force her way into Vi's pussy, feeling every minute ridge of her flesh walls. Centimeter by centimeter, Jinx stretched Vi's innards to their limit. Vi tensed up and struggled to find something to hold on to. She managed to grab her chains in each hand.

"Do you only fuck chicks or something? Because I'm like half-way in and it doesn't look like you can take much more." Jinx's concern was mostly for herself. She didn't want to bottom out and hit Vi's cervix.

_Half-way? __**Half!? **_Vi thought. _She's only half-way in!? _The pain was already unbearable. She was thankful she had already broken her hymen with toys before, else Jinx would have broken her in seconds.

"Whatever, this'll do." Jinx sighed and began slowly withdrawing her meat sword and pushing it right back in. In and out; in and out. Vi winced and gasped with each thrust. "See? You do like it!" Jinx loomed over Vi and cupped her breasts with each hand. Even laying on her back, Vi's breasts still perked up, defying gravity. Jinx was envious of all the girls in the League. The likes of even Irelia's breasts were enough to dwarf her tiny A-cups. She squeezed and kneaded Vi's chest orbs, admiring their perfect shape, each adorned with a cute, pencil-eraser sized nipple. Jinx grabbed Vi's left nipple with her thumb and index finger and pinched it hard.

"**Oh** **GOD**!" Vi screamed and arched her back reflexively. She had hoped Jinx would leave her tits alone. Her nipples were extremely sensitive, and Cait would often tweak them to the point of orgasm when they played together. She instinctively contracted her PC muscle, squeezing Jinx's cock even harder.

"Oh fuck that's good." Jinx began to thrust harder, pinching each of Vi's nipples intermittently, each time her pussy walls tightened more and more around Jinx's cock. Jinx reached one hand under the cloth covering the small bumps on her own chest, twisting and tugging on her pink nipples, as she played with Vi's in her other hand. A bead of sweat trickled down Jinx's neck as she reveled in the pleasure.

"Ow! No… stop!" Vi squirmed and writhed with pleasure. She was only used to being on top. Even when she wasn't, Cait was never _this _rough with her. Being dominated like this was a new experience for Vi, and she liked it. "Please stop! I'm… I…**AHHH!**"

Vi arched her back harder and closed her legs around Jinx. Her thighs trembled as she climaxed from Jinx's touch. Her warm juices drenched both of their legs as Jinx continued to pound her wet pussy. "Thanks -_ungh-, _that's just –_ungh- _what I needed." Jinx used Vi's wetness to thrust her cock even deeper into Vi.

"**HOLY SHIT!" **Vi screamed as Jinx forced her full 9 inches into her tight pussy. She felt like she was being ripped in half. Each thrust made Vi's body quake in ecstasy. Her hips grinded against Jinx as Jinx bucked her hips even harder. Vi's stomach and ankle were throbbing, her throat ached, and her pussy was on fire. She wanted more.

Jinx breathed harder and harder as she pounded faster and faster; deeper and deeper. Jinx was ready to blow. **"OH FFFFUCK!" **Jinx cried at the top of her lungs.

In one swift motion Jinx slipped her hand from her bra strap and unclasped the leather cock ring at the base of her throbbing rod. She tossed it behind her and pulled her hips back, withdrawing her cock, ready to erupt, from Vi's soft, warm flesh. Before she could even grab her cock a long strand of cum had already spilled on to Vi's stomach. She gripped her shaft with both hands and rubbed it frantically from top to bottom, sending a geyser of hot jizz all over Vi. The first few shots flew right over her head and on to the floor behind her. Jinx panted like a dog in heat as she enjoyed every second of her release.

She furiously jerked her cock for a good thirty seconds, dousing Vi in her hot seed. Vi was a canvas and Jinx painted her like a Jackson Pollock.

Jinx was flush red and her tiny frame heaved with her every breath. She gulped and stroked the last of her girl goo from her deflating red cock. Vi licked a strand of cum from her upper lip and slowly craned her head up to look at Jinx. Jinx met her gaze and the two girls shared a smile, still breathing heavily from all the action. Jinx took one step to her right and collapsed on the floor beside Vi, her limp dick hitting her thigh with a light _smack _as she hit the ground. She took one last, deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of sweat, sex and her own juices, before finally closing her eyes.

******Disclaimer: This work of fiction contains futanari. If that offends you, leave this page.******

The City of Progress: Part 3- The Good Cop

The next morning Vi was rudely awoken by the incessant beeping of Cait's alarm clock. She stretched her arm over to the machine on Cait's nightstand and aimlessly fiddled with buttons and switches until the beeping finally ceased. She sat upright against the headboard and stretched her arms above her head; first the left, then the right. She then caressed the furry blanket that hugged her lower body. _This wasn't here last night. _She thought to herself. Cait changed the sheets sometime while Vi was asleep. She was beginning to feel a bit weirded out; did Cait _ever _sleep?She rubbed her eyes and laid in bed for another five minutes, slowly awakening her senses and stretching her tired limbs to life. Cait normally had her up at 7:00 am in the morning, but on weekends she was allowed to sleep in until 9:00. She crawled out of bed and walked, naked but for her small tank top, back to her own room. She grabbed a pair of jeans from her floor, a beige bra from the corner of her bed, a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of black panties that she was certain belonged to Cait. _This'll do._ She went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower, going about the rest of her morning routine.

**-**

Vi thundered down the stairs, entered the kitchen and slapped Cait's ass as she tended to some dirty pans in the sink. "Mornin' Cupcake."

"You're up early today." Cait smiled.

"It's only 9:00."

"I meant early for _you."_

Vi rolled her eyes and plopped down at the kitchen table, her breakfast of eggs, bacon and milk already prepared for her. She shoveled a scoop of the yellow mash on her plate in to her mouth. "Amyfing happum yet?" Flakes of egg spewed from her lips as she spoke. Cait sometimes wondered how old Vi actually was.

"Nope. The T. have everything under control. As I suspected, we have little to worry about with Jinx in custody."

Vi took another monstrous bite and washed it down with a swig of milk, wiping her lips with her thumb. "Cool. Does that mean I can head down to the gym and wreck some kids in the ring?"

"No you're staying inside and cleaning that sty of a room."

"What? You're joking."

Cait put down the bowl and cloth in her hands and turned to Vi. "I've been asking you to clean that mess for weeks now. You keep telling me you'll do it after work but you just come home, get drunk, and play video games until you fall asleep. Whenever I try to get strict with you you just rip my clothes off and fuck me until I forget. Not anymore, I'm done playing games with you."

Vi was taken aback by Cait's firmness. "Alright, okay. I'll do it."

"Thank you. I'll get a new uniform for you from the tailors while I'm on patrol. I want your room to be clean when I get back. And for the last time, put your bed together. I bought that for you, remember?" Vi nodded, her mouth full.

She finished her meal, placed her dishes in the sink, and went back upstairs to her room. As an orphan growing up on the streets of Piltover, Vi had little to go on in the ways of diligence and responsibility. When Cait took her in and branded her as an officer she had to teach Vi everything. She taught her how to dress and how often she needed to bathe herself. She was taught proper manners and how to ask for things. She was instructed on how to sit at a table and not to burp in public. Even for an adult, Vi had never learned how to present herself or behave appropriately. Even after Cait's strict training regiment Vi often relapsed into her old habits, her laziness being the worst pushed some clothes aside and sat down in the middle of her floor. Her eyes scanned the room, staring at the piles upon piles of dirty and even clean clothes. She grabbed a shirt near her foot and held it up. _How are you supposed to fold one of these things again? _Caitlyn had taught Vi how to do her own laundry and fold her clothes before, but she didn't have the patience for it. They often traded duties and Vi promised she would do any heavy lifting around the house if Cait took care of her laundry. She wanted to call up Cait and beg for forgiveness in the hopes that she would fold her laundry for her just this one last time, but her stern words echoed. _I'm done playing games with you. _Vi stuffed the cloth into a ball and tossed it into one of her drawers. She picked up another shirt and sniffed below the arms before tossing it into separate pile on her bed.

**-**

Outside, Caitlyn climbed into the driver's side door to the police wagon and grabbed her aviator sunglasses from the compartment between the front seats. She pulled her hair back, put on the sunglasses, and climbed back out of the vehicle, locking the door behind her. She went back inside the building, grabbed a plate with a single cupcake on it, and walked toward the cell block door. Upstairs she could hear the sound of punchy rock music from Vi's speaker system._ Whatever it takes to get the job done, _she thought to herself. She wiped a key card through a device on the cell door and adjusted a system of locks before it finally opened. The officer walked down a brightly lit hallway that ended with two large iron doors. She removed a leather glove from her right hand and placed her palm on a pad beside the doors. The machine beeped and whistled as it scanned her finger prints. _ACCESS GRANTED, _the big letters flashed across the screen. She leaned against the doors and pried them open with all her weight. She stepped down a small flight of stairs and opened the last door to a room with two small prison cells. One cell housed a flat metal bed, a sink and toilet. The other contained Jinx.

Cait walked over to Jinx's cell and looked at the girl curled up on her side on the bottom of the bunk bed, with only a thin cotton sheet for warmth. Cait placed the cupcake on a shelf between the cells and removed the nightstick from her belt. She then dragged it across the steel bars of Jinx's cell, the sound echoing throughout the room. Jinx rolled over. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit that was much too big for her. Her arms didn't reach the end of her sleeves and her pant legs hung past her toes. She looked up at Caitlyn and groaned. "…the hell do you want?"

Cait fished a key from the ring on her belt and used it to unlock the cell door. She put her nightstick back, grabbed her handgun from its holster and entered the cell. Jinx shot into an upright position.

"Wait what? You're just going to shoot me? Why would you even bring me here in the first place? I don't think the death penalty is used in this town anymore, right? Are you sure this is allowed?" Jinx tried to sound tough but the gun pointed directly at her forehead put a lump in her throat.

Cait removed one of several pairs of handcuffs from her belt. "I don't want to kill you," she placed one cuff around Jinx's left arm. "I just want to hear you squeal." She ordered Jinx to her feet as she placed a pair of handcuffs around her other arm, then her ankles. She cuffed the girl's arms to each end of the upper bunk, and her ankles to the lower bunk.

Jinx yawned and her stomach emitted an audible growl. "You got anything to eat? I'm fuckin' starving."

Cait ignored her request and grabbed her nightstick again. "You want to mess with my deputy?" She hit the nightstick against her heel.

"Is this about the other night?" Jinx joked. "You know she wanted it right? When I took my pants off she was practically begging me to fuck her tight lit-" Cait brought the nightstick to Jinx's throat and pressed hard, crushing the girl's neck.

"Is that so?" Cait spat through her teeth. She let go of Jinx's neck and gripped the girl's pants, yanking them down to her knees.

Jinx wiggled her hips, her semi-erect cock dancing from side to side. "Like what'cha see?" she quipped.

Cait smacked the head of Jinx's cock with her nightstick. Jinx recoiled in pain. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Cait gripped Jinx's balls and squeezed them hard.

"That was for Vi." She sat down on the bottom bunk and dropped the nightstick. "And this one's from me." She grabbed a hold of Jinx's ass and spread her cheeks, exposing the girl's tiny pink asshole.

Jinx wiggled her hips again. "Heh. You wanna taaaste?" She teased.

Though her expression was cold, behind Cait's sunglasses she was enraged by Jinx's amusement. She licked her gloved middle and index fingers and pressed them against Jinx's backdoor. Jinx clenched her butt and her body jerked in surprise. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait. What are you doing?"

Cait slipped the tips of her fingers into Jinx's bottom. Jinx's cock sprang to life.

"You sick- ah!" Jinx was cut off by the fingers sinking deeper into her tight ass. Her cock twitched and spasmed as Cait massaged the walls of her anus with her gloved fingers. Jinx gently tugged on her cuffs, but she didn't want to give Cait the satisfaction of seeing her squirm.

Jinx bit her lip. "That all you got, Hat-Lady?"

Cait spread her fingers and pressed hard against the inside of Jinx's ass. "Ow! Fuck!" the girl winced and pulled on her chains. Her sack lifted and a single drop of pre-cum oozed from her semi-hard cock. With her free hand Cait gripped the head of Jinx's cock, pushed her tight foreskin behind the head, and wiped the sticky goo onto her thumb. She grabbed the nightstick once more and slicked the blunt rod with her gloved hand, coating its surface with Jinx's own juice. Jinx was unable to see what was going on behind her when she suddenly felt a hard, flat object pressing against her backdoor.

"Ow! What the fuck is…ohhh, no no no. No no no, not that." Jinx laughed nervously. Cait slapped the girl's ass and squeezed the tight skin in her hand, Jinx puckered in response.

"Please, no. Don't even- AHHH!" Jinx shrieked as Cait slipped the thick wooden rod into her anus. She writhed and tugged on her chains harder."Stop! Just... ahhh! It's too… guh!"

With each push Cait forced Jinx's cavity looser and looser. With her free hand she fondled Jinx's sack as it twitched each time the girl clenched her pelvic muscles. Jinx's cock began to drool clear, sticky seed into a puddle on the floor beneath her, as Cait massaged the head of the nightstick against her prostate.

Cait let go of the nightstick, still inserted in Jinx's rear like a stiff tail, and stood up. She squeezed Jinx's sack once more before walking out of the cell.

"You better not be blue-ballsing me!" Jinx growled from the room.

Cait returned a few seconds later, cupcake in hand. She placed the cupcake on the floor, a foot away from Jinx's feet. Without saying a word, she sat back down on the bed and resumed squeezing Jinx's sack as she rhythmically pushed and pulled the nightstick from her ass.

"What the fuck... is with the cupcake?" Jinx spoke between long, deep breaths. Her voice no longer playful and jaunty. Cait leaned forward to admire the look of pain and frustration on Jinx's face.

"I knew you'd be hungry so I brought you something to eat." Cait gripped Jinx's cock and began to stroke it quickly with her right hand. Her left hand picked up the pace as she fucked Jinx's ass harder and harder. "But what's a cupcake without a little frosting?"

Jinx started to grind her hips in an attempt to match Cait's stroking. She fucked the officer's hand while Cait rubbed her from the tip of her head to the base of her cock. The pleasure sent Jinx into a frenzy. As her cock twitched, she clenched her ass, which made her cock twitch in response. She was stuck in an infinite loop of ecstasy. She had already leaked more than an average load's worth of pre-cum on to the floor.

"Are you _ready?" _Cait hummed. Jinx moaned in response. She forced the nightstick as far as Jinx's insides would allow and held it against her love button. With her right hand she violently jerked Jinx's cock to release. As the clear fluid thickened and turned white, Cait, in an act of sheer cruelty, released the pulsing member and watched as Jinx's upper body thrashed and squirmed, craving to let go.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING!?" Jinx cried.

"What do we say?" Cait asked earnestly.

"Please…" Jinx whimpered. "Please, let me cum."

"Good girl." Cait stood up, tightly gripped Jinx's testicles in her left hand, and jerked her slave to completion with her right.

Jinx's eyes rolled in to the back of her head and she began to moan like a zombie, utterly consumed by her orgasm. Her cock sprayed rope after rope of her thick, white cum across the room and against the wall. Cait stared in awe for what felt like an eternity as the girls' entire body twitched, drenching the cupcake she had placed on the floor.

The thick member drizzled the last of its orgasm before finally curving downward to rest. Cait reached out to catch the last of the slowly falling fluid and brought it to her lips. She cupped her palm and sipped the tiny pool of seed from her glove. Though she did not dare tell Jinx, it tasted delightful. Jinx still groaned and exhaled, her body still twitching occasionally.

"I didn't want you to waste it all." Cait finally spoke up. She removed the nightstick from Jinx's rear. Jinx flinched as the flared head of the rod popped from her tight hole. Cait ran the stick under the tap and dried it off on the bed sheets, then washed her gloves. She clipped her nightstick against her belt, dried her hands, adjusted her top then left the room.  
She closed and locked the cell door behind her and took one step up the stairs. "Oh," she stopped and pressed a button on the back of her belt "you can eat now."The cuffs around Jinx's limbs snapped open and she fell to the ground. The starving girl dropped to her knees and grabbed the frosted cupcake, lifting it to her lips.

**-**

Cait left the cell block and locked all the doors on her way out. Upon reaching the kitchen she noticed Vi's music had stopped. _Hmm, she must be finished. _Roughly an hour had passed since Vi had eaten her breakfast and went upstairs. Cait walked to the supply room and grabbed Vi's uniform (the one she found earlier in the bathroom) steaming from the dryer. She folded the shirt and pants and took them upstairs. She removed her sunglasses and clipped them over the top button of her shirt, nestled between her cleavage.

She knocked on the door to Vi's room. "You done in there?"

"Uhhh…" Vi wasn't done.

Cait opened the door anyway. She scanned the room and looked down at Vi, still seated on the floor. There were no more clothes on the floor, the bed frame was assembled, the CDs were stacked nicely on her dresser, her nightstand was rightly positioned beside her bed, and her drawers and closet were all closed. "Not bad." Cait shrugged. All that remained was to put the mound of dirty clothes on her bed in the wash, and move her mattress on to the frame. Vi had stuffed her drawers to the brim with wads of clothes, unable to figure out how to properly fold a garment.

"You get me that new uniform?" Vi asked.

Cait unraveled the shirt and showed it to Vi. "Good as… er… Yep, new uniform." She folded it once again, walked over to the dresser, placed her hand on the top drawer and-

"No!" Vi shouted. "Uh... I mean. Don't put it in the drawer; I'll put it on now."

"Are you sure?" Cait replied. "I honestly don't think you'll need it at all this weekend."

"No, no. It's fine. I, uh, want to see if it fits." Cait shrugged and left the outfit on Vi's dresser.

"I'm going to make some bread and soup for Jinx now. Is there anything you want for lunch or dinner, while I'm at it?"

Vi shook her head. She had forgotten all about Jinx being downstairs. "Why are you making food for her? You should be giving that bitch dog food."

"She's not a dog. Don't insult dogs like that."Cait joked.

Vi chuckled.

_More of a horse, if anything. _Cait thought to herself. 


	2. Piltover's Finest

**City of Progress: **Part 2-  
Piltover's Finest

_**Wham!**_

Vi awoke once again on the floor of the cold, dim room, ripped from her awkward slumber by the loud echo of the door slamming the wall behind her. The half-naked Jinx lay silently at her side. Vi twisted her neck to see who was there.

"Cait!" Vi tried to shout but her voice was hoarse and she began to cough. Caitlyn stormed into the room, rifle in hand. Following Cait's lead were two Techmaturgical Enforcement Drones or TEDs for short. The two drones brandished hextech weaponry of their own. Cait issued orders to the police drones.

"You, cut those chains and help her up. The two of you take her to the wagon and return her clothes." Following her orders, the first robot swiftly rolled over to Vi. Its hand transformed into a rotating saw blade and it began to sever the chains holding V. The whirring of the blade and shrieks of steel cutting steel awoke Jinx. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at the intruders.

"…Huh?" Jinx was still spent from earlier. She rubbed her eyes and blinked the sleep away. "Oh, fucking Hat-Lady." She collapsed to the floor again. Caitlyn walked around the girls, her rifle cocked and pointed at Jinx.

"Jinx you are under arrest for numerous charges of possession of deadly weapons, manslaughter, first and second-degree murder, possession of military-grade explosives and over G10,000,000 in property damage." Caitlyn was more diplomatic in her approach to policing, but just as ruthless as Vi.

"Ugh… whatever." Jinx groaned lazily into her arms.

Cait sniffed the air and looked down at the two mostly naked girls at her feet. She knew exactly what had happened. It was a scene she had witnessed many times in her career, though it did pain her to see Vi in such condition. Still, Cait remained stoic, at least on the surface. She was determined to bring the fugitive to justice.

The drone finished cutting Vi's chains, and the other drone joined in as they grabbed Vi by her shoulders and hoisted her to her feet. Vi fought every urge in her body to run over to Caitlyn, wrap her arms around her and bawl the pain away. However, Cait was all business when she was in uniform, and Vi would have to wait until they got home to really thank her.

Caitlyn stopped Vi before she was escorted from the room. "Your uniform and gauntlets are in the wagon, you can change in there. The wagon's inside so don't worry about anyone seeing you." Cait's control of the situation was comforting to Vi. She nodded, and the drones led her from the room and out into the hallway.

Cait stepped a heeled boot between Jinx's shoulders and placed her rifle on the ground, she could tell Jinx was out of it. She dropped to her knee on Jinx's back and cuffed her girlish wrists together. Cait stood up and grabbed Jinx by the handcuffs and brought her to her feet. Cait was surprisingly strong for her size, and it didn't take much effort to lift all of Jinx's 120 lbs. She pinched Jinx's collarbone tightly and whispered in her ear "I won't forgive you for this." Jinx ground her teeth together in response. She was nothing without her guns and gadgets.

Cait grabbed her rifle and slung it over her shoulder. With Jinx in tow, she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Following a long and silent walk through hallways and corridors, Cait and her prisoner reached the police wagon. The drones took Jinx from Cait and wrapped a sleeveless, white jacket around her. The girl was awake, but too tired to resist. The drones tossed Jinx against the back wall, climbed in behind her, and closed the wide double-doors.

* * *

Cait walked around to the driver's side, opened the door, and climbed in to the vehicle. Recognizing Cait's hands on the wheel, the engine roared to life. Cait surveyed her passenger. It relieved her to see Vi in full uniform again, just as it relieved Vi to see her gauntlets. She stared blankly out the window and didn't seem to notice as the vehicle started moving.

Neither officer said a word during the ride. Vi seemed lost in thought, and Cait didn't want Jinx to hear any sensitive information through the grate in the back seat. Vi watched the city change through her window. Tunnels led to sidewalks. Sidewalks led to streets. Streets led to plazas and plazas into districts. It finally clicked with Vi where she had been raped. Her stomach still ached, her throat was sore, her ankle throbbed and the mere thought of her sensitive bits made her flinch. She rested her head against the passenger window and sighed.

It took thirty minutes for the pair to arrive at the station but the silence made it feel like an eternity. Cait put the wagon in park, opened her door, and climbed out of the vehicle. She closed her door and looked over the hood, waiting on Vi to get out. Vi didn't move. She walked around to Vi's side of the vehicle and rapped her fist against the window. The sound shook Vi from her trance and she opened the door.

"I'll look at your wounds in the morning after you shower. For now you need some rest."

Vi nodded.

"Do you need any help getting upstairs?"

Vi shook her head.

Cait placed a gentle hand on Vi's shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay." Vi looked into Cait's eyes, choking back tears.

The two girls entered the station through the garage door. They walked through the kitchen, past the supply room and stopped at the elevator. Normally they would both use the stairs, but Cait wasn't sure if Vi could handle it, and Vi didn't seem to mind. Behind them, Cait could hear the drones taking Jinx to her cellar.

The rickety elevator doors opened with a ding and swiftly teleported the two girls to their apartment above the police station. The doors opened to Caitlyn's room. Cait removed her shoes but Vi was too absent-minded to remember hers. She walked by herself to the small hallway connecting their rooms, past their shared bathroom and into her bedroom. Cait followed Vi to her room and watched as she crawled onto the edge of her bed and collapsed face-first into her pillows; still in uniform, still in her shoes. Cait stood in the doorway for a moment and before she knew it Vi had fallen asleep again.

* * *

Cait returned to her room and flipped a series of light switches. One for the lights outside, one for the garage, one for the kitchen, one for the lobby and one for the upstairs hallway. She strode over to her bed and sat down on the edge. The officer removed her hat and placed it on the bedpost to her left. She tousled her hair that had been hidden under her hat all day. She then removed her socks and tossed them into the basket in her closet across the floor. Next she undid the buttons on her blue blouse from top to bottom and wiggled out of the sleeves. She stood up, neatly folded the shirt and placed it on her dresser. She then unbuckled her belt and let her blue mini-skirt fall to her ankles. She placed the belt on a hook below her mirror and stepped out of her skirt. She folder the skirt in half and placed it next to her blouse on the dresser. She then reached behind her back and unclasped her black lace bra, letting it fall into her arms. Lastly, she removed her matching black bottoms and tossed her underwear into the laundry basket.

Caitlyn's naked body was a sight to behold. Her long, jet black hair fell past her smooth, delicate shoulders, cascading down the smooth skin of her backside, and ending just above her waist. Her thin waist blossomed outward into a perfectly round bottom that sometimes peeked out from under her blue miniskirt. Her C-cup breasts were as large as Vi's, but they appeared bigger on Cait's thin frame. Her smooth, flat stomach led into a perfect v that ended with a tiny, neatly-trimmed triangle of black fuzz right above her pretty, pink pussy lips.

She walked back to her bed, her butt dancing left and right with each step. She climbed into bed, brought her poro-fur comforter over her shoulders, and pulled the dangling chain from the lamp on her nightstand.

* * *

Vi awoke the next day, relieved to have finally awoken in her own bed. She wiped the drool from her lips, rolled to the edge of her bed, and planted her boots on the ground. Her rest did little to alleviate her from her pain, and she now had to deal with a throbbing headache. She grabbed the half-eaten sandwich from the box beside her bed and devoured it in two bites. Next, she stood up and grabbed a t-shirt and pair of boxers from the pile of clothes on her floor that stretched from wall to wall.

Vi's room looked like the scene of a break and enter. The mirror above her dresser was cracked and its drawers all jutted out, mostly empty. She made little use of the dresser as most of her clothes she left scattered around the room. Bras hung from the window, panties sat on the lampshade, and stray socks littered the floor along with pants and shirts. The frame to her bed remained in an unopened box leaning against the windowed wall, and her mattress sat on the floor "I'll build it next week," she would promise Cait every week. Her nightstand sat in front of her dresser. The nightstand served as a chair and she would push stacks of dirty laundry aside to form a desk whenever Cait needed her to do paperwork. A ripped Draven poster hung above her bed and blood and alcohol stained the carpet. The only part of Vi's room that she looked after was a specially designed stand where she would place her gauntlets when she wasn't using them. The glorious golden frame steamed the inside of her gauntlets and polished the outside, making them sparkle for the next time she needed them.

Vi didn't remember putting her gloves on the stand the night before. Cait must have done it while she was asleep. Cait was always awake before Vi.

* * *

Vi took her shirt and boxers and left her room. She took two steps out of her room and entered the bathroom. Through the wall she could hear Cait's police radio. Work was the last thing Vi had on her mind.

Vi's uniform was similar to Cait's but not as revealing. She began by removing her boots. She remembered now that she didn't take them off when she came in the night before. She hoped they weren't dirty, or Cait would be lecturing her again about cleaning the carpet. Next came her socks which she threw in the trash. She then unbuckled her belt and tossed it in the sink. She pulled her blue jeans down to her ankles. Looking in the mirror, she remembered that she had no underwear on beneath her uniform.

She paused undressing for a moment to remove a bottle of pain medication from the cabinet behind the mirror. The label read "_ADULTS: TAKE NO MORE THAN 2 CAPSULES EVERY 4 HOURS, MAXIMUM 4 CAPSULES DAILY." _Vi gripped the mouth of the bottle between her lips and tilted her head back, chugging half of the bottle's contents with a single gulp.

Finally she undid the buttons on her blouse. She stared at her chest in the mirror before removing her top completely. She cupped her left breast and flicked her nipple. "Agh!" Vi winced. Her nipples were still sore from the way Jinx had pinched and twisted them. She would have to be extra gentle in the shower.

She bent her arms behind her back and let her blue, long-sleeved officer's shirt fall to the floor behind her. She surveyed her nude body in the mirror. Vi was at least a head taller, and had more muscle definition than Cait. She had shoulder-length pink hair which she brushed to one side, while leaving the other side trimmed very short. Her broad shoulders led into her toned arms which were always exercised from carrying her massive gauntlets. Her prominent shoulder blades led into the small of her back which flourished out again to her round yet firm butt. Vi would sometimes look at her ass in the mirror and admire how she could flex each cheek independently. Her C-cup breasts sat perfectly above the faint showing of her abdominal muscles which stood out when she stretched. Her hard stomach tapered off into a delicate pink pussy situated between the beginnings of her rock hard thighs.

She slid the shower door open and stepped inside. She closed the door, bent over, and turned the knob to the left. The water came out cold for a few seconds as it normally did. She grabbed the bar of soap in her right hand and started with her arms. From her shoulders to the tip of her fingers, Vi made sure to clean every inch of her skin. She drove the soap all over the ridges of her back, like a child playing with a toy car. Then came her front. She made sure to scrub her neck and the space above her breasts carefully. She rubbed the bar between, beside, and beneath her breasts before rubbing her stomach in a circular motion. Next she scrubbed the bar between her hands and gently rubbed the soapy lather into the soft orbs on her chest, making sure not to irritate her enflamed nipples.

Next she began to rub the bar against her inner thighs. She stopped when she realized the aching pain. between her legs. She bit her lip in anger and delivered one of her trademark punches straight into the tiled shower wall, pulverizing the soap bar into nothing.

_Vi must be up. _Cait thought to herself as the apartment shook.

She used what little soap she had left to wash the rest of her legs and squirted some of Cait's shampoo into her hair. She tossed her hair one way and pulled it the other, making sure to erase any remainder of the previous night. Lastly, she removed the shower head from its holster and rinsed all the soap from her body. She was beginning to feel light headed and a bit giggly. The pain medication was starting to take effect.

She turned off the water and dropped the shower head, dangling from its cord. She then stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her torso while she dried her soaking hair. When she had finally dried off, she removed the towel and squeezed into her tattered, white Pentakill tank top (which was much too short for her) and brought her loose orange boxers up to her waist.

* * *

Vi left the bathroom, leaving her wet towel on the floor. She poked her head into Cait's room. Caitlyn's room was the polar opposite of Vi's. Her floor was empty, her dresser was tidy, no stray clothes could be found, and all her furniture was in pristine condition. A cup and saucer of hot tea sat atop the desk at which Cait was sitting with a book in hand. Both ladies' rooms were equal in size, but Cait's felt twice as large because of how clean she kept it.

"Yo, Cupcake, you got an extra uniform I can borrow?"

"What happened to yours?" Cait didn't look up from her novel.

"I trashed it. It stank from sleeping in it last night. And I kinda wanna… forget about last night," She said, walking into Cait's room. She went up behind Cait and began to massage her slender shoulders. Cait turned another page in her novel, her gaze still fixed on the paper.

"No, all my extras are in the wash. We'll get you a new one tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why? Am I off duty today?"

Caitlyn titled her head up to look at Vi. She smiled "Do you realize what time it is?" Caitlyn asked wittingly.

Vi pointed her thumb behind her. "Yeah the clock in the bathroom said Ten o'clock."

Caitlyn blinked, still smiling, still looking up at Vi. She let go of Cait's collarbone, strode over to the window, and pulled the curtain aside. Outside she saw the shining sliver of a crescent moon rising above the streets of Piltover. "Ten o'clock _at night_?!" Vi blurted out.

Cait began to laugh "Yes 'at night'. You were asleep for over fifteen hours!" Vi collapsed backward on to Cait's bed and buried her face in her palms, embarrassed. "Oh god," Vi moaned "I'm sorry Cupcake. I was tired as hell." Cait giggled again, amused by Vi's carelessness.

"It's alright, you didn't miss anything today. The important part is we have Jinx in custody. Things should probably be quite now, at least for a little while."

Vi leaned her head over the edge of Cait's bed.

"And you got a good rest, which is paramount." Cait finished.

Vi sighed. "I guess." She was in no condition to work, but Vi hated missing the action.

"How are your wounds? I noticed your ankle was bleeding pretty badly last night."

It suddenly occurred to Vi that she should have grabbed some bandages while she was in the bathroom. "Hehe, I took some of the pills in the cabinet. I don't feel a thing anymore."

"Those are high dosage painkillers Vi, how many did you take?"

"Eh? One or two, no biggie."

"I see. Well don't take anymore, they can be lethal. And don't drink anything, whatever you do."

Vi's eyes widened, but she quickly forgot what Cait had said. She slid a hand under her top and gently squeezed her right breast. The pain in her nipples was gone. Instead, they tingled and tickled each time she flicked her finger across the sensitive nub. She stopped after a few seconds, realizing how lewd she looked pleasuring herself on Cait's bed.

"I'm booored," She whined. "Let's do something."

"Why don't you read a book? You can borrow one from the shelf if you don't have anything."

Vi rolled her eyes and tumbled backward on to the floor, stumbling as she caught her balance. She walked up behind Caitlyn, hooked one arm around her stomach, and effortlessly hoisted Cait into the air. She then put another arm under Cait's knees, cradling the smaller woman in her arms. "How about something not-lame?

Cait grinned and shut her book, tossing it back to her desk. Vi flashed a smile of her own before tossing Caitlyn on to the bed like a child's toy.

Cait landed on her stomach and rolled on to her back. She looked back at Vi; her jaw dropped but her smile remained. She reached behind her head and grabbed one of several small pillows lying at the top of her bed and lobbed it at Vi. With a swift flick of her arm Vi caught the pillow just inches from her face. Cait launched another pillow at Vi who deflected it with the first pillow.

Vi leapt on to the end of the bed and threw her pillow at Cait like a Frisbee. The two exchanged cushioned blows; shrieking, giggling and name-calling until all twelve pillows were scattered on the floor. Cait fell back against the headboard and stared into Vi's eyes, Vi staring back. Both girls were flush, breathing heavily in the wake of pillow warfare.

Vi leaned down on all fours and climbed across the bed, positioning herself atop Caitlyn. She looked down at Cait like a lion ready to consume its prey. Cait looked up to meet Vi's gaze. Cait was only a bit shorter than Vi but in this moment she felt like a small child and Vi a fabled giant. Cait had one last trick up her sleeve.

She slowly raised her hands from her sides and plunged them into Vi's ribs, frantically scratching and jack-hammering her fingers into her predator's exposed midriff.

"Oh my god you bitch!" Vi screamed. She twisted and turned, laughing uncontrollably as Cait took advantage of her one weakness. Vi fell on her side. She tried to pry Cait's hands off but in her hysteria she couldn't find the strength. She was completely at the mercy of Cait's fingers.

Cait wrapped her left leg around Vi and rolled on top of her. She positioned her hips directly above Vi's and sat down. The sheriff was in charge now. Vi opened her mouth. "He-" Cait put three fingers against Vi's lips, cutting her off. Cait slowly began to grind her hips against Vi's, her upper body swaying like a snake charmed from a clay pot. She folded her arms behind her head and ran her fingers through her hair as she performed a sensual lap dance.

Vi placed her hands on Cait's hips, urging her on. Cait's movements became longer and more exotic. Vi felt the fabric of her boxer shorts press tightly against her pussy, the pressure from Cait's crotch rubbing her all the right ways. The pleasure caused Vi to let out a slight moan. She wrapped her arms around Cait's lower back and pulled her in close. The two stared longingly into each other's eyes, their faces just inches apart. Cait placed her hands on the headboard and pressed her lips against Vi's. Vi's heart began to race. She leaned up to get full access to Cait's lips, but Cait pulled away just as soon as they had started.

Vi's heart was ready to explode and her upper body heaved with exhilaration. She wanted to devour Caitlyn right then and there, but let her continue her lap dance. Still gently rubbing her hips against Vi's, Cait withdrew the rope from her bathrobe and placed it at her side. Vi's heart was in her throat, her face the image of ecstasy. Cait slid her fingers between Vi's and lifted her arms. She then grabbed the rope from her bathrobe and used it to bind Vi's wrists behind her head. Vi knew the rope couldn't keep her down but she decided to played along. Cait waved a finger at Vi.

"No cheating." She mouthed.

Through the opening in Cait's bathrobe Vi could see her amazing cleavage dancing below her chest. Cait slipped her hands into the front of her robe and slowly pulled it back. Never letting go of the fabric, she tugged and pulled in different directions. She exposed one area of her body while covering another, but never revealed her chest.

Vi began to feel light-headed. She pushed her knees together in a vain attempt to relieve the aching pleasure between her legs. The dance put Vi into a sexual fever. She could feel the wetness between her legs. She wanted Caitlyn. she wanted all of her, and she wanted her now. Vi flexed her arms and could feel the rope coming undone, she was ready to ravage Cait.

_Click_!

Vi briefly fell from her trance from a clicking sound behind her head. "I said no cheating." Cait whispered into her ear. Vi wasn't sure when, but somehow Cait had grabbed a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs and slipped them over Vi's wrists while she was performing her seductive mating ritual. Vi had no hope of busting out of these cuffs.

Having secured her pet, Cait took things to the next step. She snaked one arm beneath her robe and covered her breasts. With her other hand she slithered out of her robe and tossed it over Vi's face. Vi squirmed and writhed trying to remove the robe without the use of her hands. When she finally pushed it to the side, she was met with the sigh of Cait's divine pair a mere inches from her face. In a heartbeat Vi leaned forward and planted her lips on Cait's right breast. She suckled at Cait's bosom like a nursing babe, the sensations causing Cait to inhale sharply. Gripping the headboard with her right hand, Cait gripped her other breast in her left, giving attention to her other nipple. Cait moaned at the overloading pleasure, "Ohh my god." Vi stopped briefly to admire Cait's moment of beautiful agony before returning to her duties.

Not intent on hogging the pleasure for herself, Cait slipped her free hand under Vi's top, pushing it up just enough to reveal her amazingly perky breasts. She cupped Vi's breast in her left hand and gently massaged the soft, supple flesh. In her intoxication Vi had forgotten how sensitive her nipples had become. Cait gentle flicked Vi's nipple with her thumb.

"**Ah!**" Vi winced and inhaled. Her head shot back, her back arched and she crushed her knees together. She stretched her legs, curled her toes and dug her feet into the corners of the bed. A trickle of warm liquid ran down the inside of her thigh. She let out a labored breath and stared up at Cait with a look of fear. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears and her whole body trembled.

Cait grinned at Vi mischievously. Vi recognized the look.

"N-n-…" she tried to speak but the words wouldn't come.

Cait loved to watch Vi squirm. She took Vi's nipple between her thumb and index finger and rolled the sensitive nub between her fingers.

"Ohhhh... AHHHH…. **OH! FUCK!" **Vi bucked her hips nearly throwing Cait from the bed. Her upper body thrashed against the sheets as if possessed by a sexual demon. The wetness between her legs leaked into a dark, wet patch on the bed sheets. She moaned and whimpered with each breath as her pelvic muscles squeezed and retracted in orgasm.

"S-stop… please… stop." Cait leaned in once more, ignoring Vi's pleas. She kissed her gently on the neck then whispered "my turn."

Cait raised one leg and removed her black lace panties; her pussy glistened with her exotic juices. Next, she pulled Vi's panties down as well as tossed them behind her. She climbed back on top of Vi, this time placing her crotch in front of Vi's face, as she positioned her own mouth above Vi's soaking slit. Cait didn't waste any time as she spread Vi's vertical lips with her index and ring fingers while probing the sensitive walls with her tongue. She lapped at Vi's wetness like a Kitten with a bowl of milk. Vi tried to return the favour, but she couldn't catch her breath nor find the energy. As Cait built her up once more, Vi's whole body tensed. Her muscles flexed a vein bulged in her forehead. Her biceps looked ready to explode. She tore her cuffs apart like a monster breaking from its chains, her fists slamming down on the bed. She slid out from under Cait, grabbed a fistful of her jet-black hair in one hand and tugged on it, hard, as she slid three fingers between Cait's sex and pounded her warm, wet pussy to release.

"Ahh! **Hahhh!**" Cait lost her composure and shrieked as Vi pounded her over the edge. Her toes curled back and her legs vibrated, her arms grew weak. "Oh shit! How the hell…ahhh!"

Vi sneered. "Now you know how it feels bitch!" She milked Cait to the last drop then wrapped her arms around Cait's stomach, collapsing backward with her so the two lay side by side atop the mess of wet bed sheets.

For a good five minutes the two naked beauties lay silently next to each other, breathing heavily as their minds finally caught up to the events that just transpired. Vi broke the silence by tracing her fingers over Cait's nude body, from shoulder to thigh and everything in between. "I missed you Cupcake."

Cait tilted her head towards Vi and replied. "How the hell did you break those cuffs?"

"Nobody takes bad cop from me. Nobody**.**" She placed her arm over Cait's shoulders, grabbed the drawstring on the lamp and turned off the lights. Only the silver glow of the moon shone through the curtains. Cait turned on her side and draped one arm across Vi's chest, nestling her head below Vi's right shoulder. Vi smiled and closed her eyes.

"Night Cupcake."


	3. The Good Cop

******Disclaimer: This work of fiction contains futanari. If that offends you, leave this page.******

**The City of Progress:**

Part 3- The Good Cop

The next morning Vi was rudely awoken by the incessant beeping of Cait's alarm clock. She stretched her arm over to the machine on Cait's nightstand and aimlessly fiddled with buttons and switches until the beeping finally ceased. She sat upright against the headboard and stretched her arms above her head; first the left, then the right. She then caressed the furry blanket that hugged her lower body. _This wasn't here last night. _She thought to herself. Cait changed the sheets sometime while Vi was asleep. She was beginning to feel a bit weirded out; did Cait _ever _sleep? She rubbed her eyes and laid in bed for another five minutes, slowly awakening her senses and stretching her tired limbs to life. Cait normally had her up at 7:00 am in the morning, but on weekends she was allowed to sleep in until 9:00. She crawled out of bed and walked, naked but for her small tank top, back to her own room. She grabbed a pair of jeans from her floor, a beige bra from the corner of her bed, a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of black panties that she was certain belonged to Cait. _This'll do._ She went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower, going about the rest of her morning routine.

Vi thundered down the stairs, entered the kitchen and slapped Cait's ass as she tended to some dirty pans in the sink. "Mornin' Cupcake."

"You're up early today." Cait smiled.

"It's only 9:00."

"I meant early for _you."_

Vi rolled her eyes and plopped down at the kitchen table, her breakfast of eggs, bacon and milk already prepared for her. She shoveled a scoop of the yellow mash on her plate in to her mouth. "Amyfing happum yet?" Flakes of egg spewed from her lips as she spoke. Cait sometimes wondered how old Vi actually was.

"Nope. The TEDs have everything under control. As I suspected, we have little to worry about with Jinx in custody."

Vi took another monstrous bite and washed it down with a swig of milk, wiping her lips with her thumb. "Cool. Does that mean I can head down to the gym and wreck some kids in the ring?"

"No you're staying inside and cleaning that sty of a room."

"What? You're joking."

Cait put down the bowl and cloth in her hands and turned to Vi. "I've been asking you to clean that mess for weeks now. You keep telling me you'll do it after work but you just come home, get drunk, and play video games until you fall asleep. Whenever I try to get strict with you you just rip my clothes off and fuck me until I forget. Not anymore, I'm done playing games with you."

Vi was taken aback by Cait's firmness. "Alright, okay. I'll do it."

"Thank you. I'll get a new uniform for you from the tailors while I'm on patrol. I want your room to be clean when I get back. And for the last time, put your bed together. I bought that for you, remember?" Vi nodded, her mouth full.

She finished her meal, placed her dishes in the sink, and went back upstairs to her room. As an orphan growing up on the streets of Piltover, Vi had little to go on in the ways of diligence and responsibility. When Cait took her in and branded her as an officer she had to teach Vi everything. She taught her how to dress and how often she needed to bathe herself. She was taught proper manners and how to ask for things. She was instructed on how to sit at a table and not to burp in public. Even for an adult, Vi had never learned how to present herself or behave appropriately. Even after Cait's strict training regiment Vi often relapsed into her old habits, her laziness being the worst offender.

She pushed some clothes aside and sat down in the middle of her floor. Her eyes scanned the room, staring at the piles upon piles of dirty and even clean clothes. She grabbed a shirt near her foot and held it up. _How are you supposed to fold one of these things again? _Caitlyn had taught Vi how to do her own laundry and fold her clothes before, but she didn't have the patience for it. They often traded duties and Vi promised she would do any heavy lifting around the house if Cait took care of her laundry. She wanted to call up Cait and beg for forgiveness in the hopes that she would fold her laundry for her just this one last time, but her stern words echoed. _I'm done playing games with you. _Vi stuffed the cloth into a ball and tossed it into one of her drawers. She picked up another shirt and sniffed below the arms before tossing it into separate pile on her bed.

Outside, Caitlyn climbed into the driver's side door to the police wagon and grabbed her aviator sunglasses from the compartment between the front seats. She pulled her hair back, put on the sunglasses, and climbed back out of the vehicle, locking the door behind her. She went back inside the building, grabbed a plate with a single cupcake on it, and walked toward the cell block door. Upstairs she could hear the sound of punchy rock music from Vi's speaker system._ Whatever it takes to get the job done, _she thought to herself. She wiped a key card through a device on the cell door and adjusted a system of locks before it finally opened. The officer walked down a brightly lit hallway that ended with two large iron doors. She removed a leather glove from her right hand and placed her palm on a pad beside the doors. The machine beeped and whistled as it scanned her finger prints. _ACCESS GRANTED, _the big letters flashed across the screen. She leaned against the doors and pried them open with all her weight. She stepped down a small flight of stairs and opened the last door to a room with two small prison cells. One cell housed a flat metal bed, a sink and toilet. The other contained Jinx.

Cait walked over to Jinx's cell and looked at the girl curled up on her side on the bottom of the bunk bed, with only a thin cotton sheet for warmth. Cait placed the cupcake on a shelf between the cells and removed the nightstick from her belt. She then dragged it across the steel bars of Jinx's cell, the sound echoing throughout the room. Jinx rolled over. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit that was much too big for her. Her arms didn't reach the end of her sleeves and her pant legs hung past her toes. She looked up at Caitlyn and groaned. "…the hell do you want?"

Cait fished a key from the ring on her belt and used it to unlock the cell door. She put her nightstick back, grabbed her handgun from its holster and entered the cell. Jinx shot into an upright position.

"Wait what? You're just going to shoot me? Why would you even bring me here in the first place? I don't think the death penalty is used in this town anymore, right? Are you sure this is allowed?" Jinx tried to sound tough but the gun pointed directly at her forehead put a lump in her throat.

Cait removed one of several pairs of handcuffs from her belt. "I don't want to kill you," she placed one cuff around Jinx's left arm. "I just want to hear you squeal." She ordered Jinx to her feet as she placed a pair of handcuffs around her other arm, then her ankles. She cuffed the girl's arms to each end of the upper bunk, and her ankles to the lower bunk.

Jinx yawned and her stomach emitted an audible growl. "You got anything to eat? I'm fuckin' starving."

Cait ignored her request and grabbed her nightstick again. "You want to mess with my deputy?" She hit the nightstick against her heel.

"Is this about the other night?" Jinx joked. "You know she wanted it right? When I took my pants off she was practically begging me to fuck her tight lit-" Cait brought the nightstick to Jinx's throat and pressed hard, crushing the girl's neck.

"Is that so?" Cait spat through her teeth. She let go of Jinx's neck and gripped the girl's pants, yanking them down to her knees.

Jinx wiggled her hips, her semi-erect cock dancing from side to side. "Like what'cha see?" she quipped.

Cait smacked the head of Jinx's cock with her nightstick. Jinx recoiled in pain. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Cait gripped Jinx's balls and squeezed them hard.

"That was for Vi." She sat down on the bottom bunk and dropped the nightstick. "And this one's from me." She grabbed a hold of Jinx's ass and spread her cheeks, exposing the girl's tiny pink asshole.

Jinx wiggled her hips again. "Heh. You wanna taaaste?" She teased.

Though her expression was cold, behind Cait's sunglasses she was enraged by Jinx's amusement. She licked her gloved middle and index fingers and pressed them against Jinx's backdoor. Jinx clenched her butt and her body jerked in surprise. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait. What are you doing?"

Cait slipped the tips of her fingers into Jinx's bottom. Jinx's cock sprang to life.

"You sick- ah!" Jinx was cut off by the fingers sinking deeper into her tight ass. Her cock twitched and spasmed as Cait massaged the walls of her anus with her gloved fingers. Jinx gently tugged on her cuffs, but she didn't want to give Cait the satisfaction of seeing her squirm.

Jinx bit her lip. "That all you got, Hat-Lady?"

Cait spread her fingers and pressed hard against the inside of Jinx's ass. "Ow! Fuck!" the girl winced and pulled on her chains. Her sack lifted and a single drop of pre-cum oozed from her semi-hard cock. With her free hand Cait gripped the head of Jinx's cock, pushed her tight foreskin behind the head, and wiped the sticky goo onto her thumb. She grabbed the nightstick once more and slicked the blunt rod with her gloved hand, coating its surface with Jinx's own juice. Jinx was unable to see what was going on behind her when she suddenly felt a hard, flat object pressing against her backdoor.

"Ow! What the fuck is…ohhh, no no no. No no no, not that." Jinx laughed nervously. Cait slapped the girl's ass and squeezed the tight skin in her hand, Jinx puckered in response.

"Please, no. Don't even- AHHH!" Jinx shrieked as Cait slipped the thick wooden rod into her anus. She writhed and tugged on her chains harder."Stop! Just... ahhh! It's too… guh!"

With each push Cait forced Jinx's cavity looser and looser. With her free hand she fondled Jinx's sack as it twitched each time the girl clenched her pelvic muscles. Jinx's cock began to drool clear, sticky seed into a puddle on the floor beneath her, as Cait massaged the head of the nightstick against her prostate.

Cait let go of the nightstick, still inserted in Jinx's rear like a stiff tail, and stood up. She squeezed Jinx's sack once more before walking out of the cell.

"You better not be blue-ballsing me!" Jinx growled from the room.

Cait returned a few seconds later, cupcake in hand. She placed the cupcake on the floor, a foot away from Jinx's feet. Without saying a word, she sat back down on the bed and resumed squeezing Jinx's sack as she rhythmically pushed and pulled the nightstick from her ass.

"What the fuck... is with the cupcake?" Jinx spoke between long, deep breaths. Her voice no longer playful and jaunty. Cait leaned forward to admire the look of pain and frustration on Jinx's face.

"I knew you'd be hungry so I brought you something to eat." Cait gripped Jinx's cock and began to stroke it quickly with her right hand. Her left hand picked up the pace as she fucked Jinx's ass harder and harder. "But what's a cupcake without a little frosting?"

Jinx started to grind her hips in an attempt to match Cait's stroking. She fucked the officer's hand while Cait rubbed her from the tip of her head to the base of her cock. The pleasure sent Jinx into a frenzy. As her cock twitched, she clenched her ass, which made her cock twitch in response. She was stuck in an infinite loop of ecstasy. She had already leaked more than an average load's worth of pre-cum on to the floor.

"Are you _ready?" _Cait hummed. Jinx moaned in response. She forced the nightstick as far as Jinx's insides would allow and held it against her love button. With her right hand she violently jerked Jinx's cock to release. As the clear fluid thickened and turned white, Cait, in an act of sheer cruelty, released the pulsing member and watched as Jinx's upper body thrashed and squirmed, craving to let go.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING!?" Jinx cried.

"What do we say?" Cait asked earnestly.

"Please…" Jinx whimpered. "Please, let me cum."

"Good girl." Cait stood up, tightly gripped Jinx's testicles in her left hand, and jerked her slave to completion with her right.

Jinx's eyes rolled in to the back of her head and she began to moan like a zombie, utterly consumed by her orgasm. Her cock sprayed rope after rope of her thick, white cum across the room and against the wall. Cait stared in awe for what felt like an eternity as the girls' entire body twitched, drenching the cupcake she had placed on the floor.

The thick member drizzled the last of its orgasm before finally curving downward to rest. Cait reached out to catch the last of the slowly falling fluid and brought it to her lips. She cupped her palm and sipped the tiny pool of seed from her glove. Though she did not dare tell Jinx, it tasted delightful. Jinx groaned and exhaled, her body still twitching occasionally.

"I didn't want you to waste it all." Cait finally spoke up. She removed the nightstick from Jinx's rear. Jinx flinched as the flared head of the rod popped from her tight hole. Cait ran the stick under the tap and dried it off on the bed sheets, then washed her gloves. She clipped her nightstick against her belt, dried her hands, adjusted her top then left the room.

She closed and locked the cell door behind her and took one step up the stairs. "Oh," she stopped and pressed a button on the back of her belt "you can eat now." The cuffs around Jinx's limbs snapped open and she fell to the ground. The starving girl dropped to her knees and grabbed the frosted cupcake, lifting it to her lips.

Cait left the cell block and locked all the doors on her way out. Upon reaching the kitchen she noticed Vi's music had stopped. _Hmm, she must be finished. _Roughly an hour had passed since Vi had eaten her breakfast and went upstairs. Cait walked to the supply room and grabbed Vi's uniform (the one she found earlier in the bathroom) steaming from the dryer. She folded the shirt and pants and took them upstairs. She removed her sunglasses and clipped them over the top button of her shirt, nestled between her cleavage.

She knocked on the door to Vi's room. "You done in there?"

"Uhhh…" Vi wasn't done.

Cait opened the door anyway. She scanned the room and looked down at Vi, still seated on the floor. There were no more clothes on the floor, the bed frame was assembled, the CDs were stacked nicely on her dresser, her nightstand was rightly positioned beside her bed, and her drawers and closet were all closed. "Not bad." Cait shrugged. All that remained was to put the mound of dirty clothes on her bed in the wash, and move her mattress on to the frame. Vi had stuffed her drawers to the brim with wads of clothes, unable to figure out how to properly fold a garment.

"You get me that new uniform?" Vi asked.

Cait unraveled the shirt and showed it to Vi. "Good as… er… Yep, new uniform." She folded it once again, walked over to the dresser, placed her hand on the top drawer and-

"No!" Vi shouted. "Uh... I mean. Don't put it in the drawer; I'll put it on now."

"Are you sure?" Cait replied. "I honestly don't think you'll need it at all this weekend."

"No, no. It's fine. I, uh, want to see if it fits." Cait shrugged and left the outfit on Vi's dresser.

"I'm going to make some bread and soup for Jinx now. Is there anything you want for lunch or dinner, while I'm at it?"

Vi shook her head. She had forgotten all about Jinx being downstairs. "Why are you making food for her? You should be giving that bitch dog food."

"She's not a dog. Don't insult dogs like that."Cait joked.

Vi chuckled.

_More of a horse, if anything. _Cait thought to herself.


	4. Upon the Wind

**City of Progress: **Part 4-  
Upon the Wind

Vi slipped into her supposedly new officer's outfit and wrapped the mound of dirty clothes on her bed in her bed sheet. She tied the sheet into a knot and slung the hulking sack over her shoulder like a laundry Santa Claus. She stuffed the sack through the doorway and went downstairs, leaving the clothes on the floor of the supply room near the washing machine.

"This fits perfectly Cait, nice goin'." Vi said, patting herself down as she entered the kitchen.

"Glad to hear it," Cait said nervously as she chopped some vegetables on a cutting board. "Did you get your bed all set up finally?"

"No but I'll do it when I get back. My back's killing me from sitting on the floor for so long so I'm gonna head over to the massage parlour on 5th."

"5th? I think Janna works there now. If she's there say 'hi' from me."

"Yeah, sure." Vi grabbed her bag and left through the front door of the station. _Janna? What's she doing in a seedy place like that? _Vi wondered.

Vi didn't know how to drive but was content with walking anywhere close by. As she walked to her destination she was greeted by pedestrians who thanked her for her service.

"Congratulations on nailing Jinx!"

"You're looking lovely today officer."

"Say hi to Ms. Caitlyn for me!"

She brushed the praise off and continued her walk; she wasn't doing it for the thanks.

After 15 minutes she arrived at her destination, a small outlet amongst a sea of shops and garages on a quiet street. An illuminated sign hung above the entryway that read in blue italicized letters "Bri's". She looked up at the sign, made sure she was at the right place and opened the door. She was elated to see Janna sitting behind the reception desk.

"Janna!" Vi squealed. "It's so good to see you."

The bespectacled woman looked up from her computer screen. "Oh, Vi! What brings you here?" She looked at Vi from head to toe, curious about her police outfit. "You're not on duty are you?"

Vi looked down. "Oh, no. I was thinking I'd come in for a rub down. My shoulders and lower back are killing me." She took off her sunglasses and looked around the cramped lobby. A single, portly man, probably in his mid-forties sat reading a newspaper. Her eyes finished at Janna. "You think you can take me next or…"

"No, of course! Come on in!" Janna was relieved to have a female customer. The man looked up from his paper.

"Umm excuse me, Miss? I was here be-"

"I got an appointment pal, get in line." Vi spat She didn't have an appointment.

Janna grabbed Vi's hand and led her through the door behind her desk and into a short, narrow hallway. All the doors were closed except for one at the end of the hallway.

"All the other girls are busy right now. I'm still in training at the moment so I'm not supposed to be taking any customers on my own, but that guy out there really creeps me out. Here, we'll use this room."

The two ladies entered the last room on the left and Vi set her bag down on the green carpeted floor.

"Would you like me to put some music on?" Janna inquired, opening a drawer beneath the massage table.

Vi thought to herself. _I don't think they have any metal on the rotation here. _"Nah it's fine."

"You've been here before right?" Janna asked, removing the cap from a bottle of massage oil.

"Yup. Come here all the time when I'm feelin' stiff."

"So you know the procedure. Strip down, wrap a towel around your waist and lie down on your stomach, I won't watch. Then put your face in that little hole there."

Vi complied, stuffing her clothes into her bag on the floor. She wrapped the towel around herself and lied down on the table. She stretched her legs and arms and got comfortable as she waited for Janna to begin.

"So what's a beautiful blonde bombshell like you doing in a place like this?" Vi spoke through the hole in the table.

Janna blushed and pushed a lock of hair behind her hear. "I haven't been summoned as much lately so I needed a second job. I almost got the job as a weather girl in Demacia but, well, they gave the job to someone a little more qualified." She squirted some oil into her palms and rubbed them together. "My friend owns this place so she said she could get me a job here."

"You likin' it so far?" Vi replied.

Janna looked back, making sure the door was closed behind her. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Not really, no. Most of our customers are creepy old scientists who are looking for a 'happy ending' more than anything."

"So do they get one?"

"Well, yes. If they pay extra." Janna sighed.

Vi shrugged. Janna placed her oiled palms against Vi's shoulder blades and gently rubbed the warm oil into her skin. Vi smiled and exhaled.

"What about that guy out front? He one of your regulars?"

"Unfortunately," she continued to rub Vi's shoulders. "He comes in once a week and just begs to kiss my feet."

Vi snorted. "Men are gross."

Janna moved to Vi's lower back and pressed both of her thumbs into her back dimples.

"So you ever fuck a female client?"

Janna let go of Vi's rear. "Uhm, well…." Janna giggled nervously, startled by Vi's brashness.

"Just askin'" Vi wiggled her feet. "You know a lot of women in this town are married to scientists and engineers. They can't satisfy 'em anymore so a lot of the girls fool around with each other or come to places like this to have some fun."

Janna coughed then continued to massage Vi's lower back. "No I haven't had any female customers yet. The girls who have worked here the longest get first pick of the clients, and stick me with all the slobs." She was oblivious to Vi's advances.

Vi propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Janna out of the corner of her eye. "Want me to show you?"

Janna blushed and looked around the room. "Uhm, I don't… I… maybe I should wait until Bri can show me how to-"

Vi sat up on the table and turned to Janna. "You're working for her, right? How cool would it be if you volunteered to take a female customer and showed them an awesome time? And then that customer went out and told your manager how good you were? And from then on you didn't have to deal with the creepy fat dudes because all the women would want you as their masseuse."

Janna blushed again, intrigued by the idea. "Well… alright… What am I supposed to do?"

Vi slid to the ground and put her hands on Janna's shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Get naked and lie down."

Janna timidly removed the elastic from her hair and slipped it into the pocket on her long, white, lab-coat-looking dress that went to her thighs. Her business attire was nowhere near as revealing as what she wore on Summoner's Rift, but it hugged her curves tightly, and oh what curves she had.  
She bounced her hair with her hands making sure to unravel all of her thigh-length, luxurious, flowing blonde hair. Next she bent over to slip off her red high-heeled slippers. Vi took the opportunity to gaze into the abyss that was Janna's cleavage, peaking out atop her skirt. She placed the slippers against Vi's bag and began to unbutton her top.

"C-could you look the other way while I take this off?" Janna asked shyly.

Vi turned around but looked back as soon as Janna looked the other way. She watched as the blonde elf goddess slowly undid her buttons from her chest all the way down to her legs. Vi could feel her heart rate begin to speed up. Janna opened the front flaps of her dress and let it fall to the floor. Vi's eyes widened and she swallowed hard.

Janna's nude body was the image of pure beauty, the kind that the leaders of old would go to war over. The young elven female was exactly 5 feet tall and perfectly proportioned. Her long flowing hair covered most of her tiny body from behind, with only her legs visible. She bent over to pick up her outfit from the floor, her hair falling to the side giving Vi full view of her cute yet sizeable butt. She placed the outfit on her shoes and turned around.

Vi nearly fainted at the sight of Janna's front. Her cute yet mature face sat elegantly atop her slender neck, which sank perfectly into her small, fragile shoulders. She placed her hands over her bare chest which proved futile in hiding her immaculate breasts.

Far and wide, Janna's chest was heralded as one the best in the League. Her DD cup bosom which she was more than proud of showing off was as wide as the girl herself. They were a perfect tear-drop shape yet held their own even without a bra. Had she not the power of wind magic at her side, she would certainly have had severe back pain. Though she spread her fingers to cover as much of her chest orbs, Vi could tell just how large they were. As she turned around the flesh wobbled against her chest and spilled over and between her fingers like Jell-O, with the slightest hint of her pink areolas visible.

Her small, hourglass stomach looked almost out of place beneath such a vast amount of chest meat, and Vi could see just the slightest hint of golden fur poking out between the girls legs.

Vi picked her jaw up off the floor, closed her eyes and sighed. "If you don't lie down on that table right now I'm going to fuck the shit out of you." Janna did as she was told.

Vi grabbed the bottle of massage oil from the drawer and held it upside-down over Janna's back.

"Shouldn't I have a towel on?" Janna spoke up.

"Look, the towels off at this point. You've given the real massage and now it's time for the fun part." Vi removed her own towel, unbeknownst to Janna. She liberally squeezed the warm oil onto Janna's back and spread it over her arms, neck, butt, and all over her legs. She made sure the girl's body was glistening all over.

Janna lifted her head. "That stuff comes out of my paycheck you know…"

"You pay attention today; you'll be getting a much bigger paycheck tomorrow." Vi capped the bottle and placed it back in the drawer, rubbing the extra oil on her palms against her own naked body. She then climbed on to the table and sat on her knees, hovering above Janna's gorgeous, curvy ass.

Janna was more nervous than aroused. _These tables weren't meant for two people. _Her shoulders stiffened as Vi began to rub oil against the edge of her breasts which overflowed outward against the table.

"Oh goodness." Janna moaned.

Vi scoffed. "Hold on sweetheart, I'm just getting you nice and slippery. I haven't even started yet."

She made sure Janna's entire backside was glistening and then bent over to lie on top of Janna's back. She buried her face in the girl's hair and inhaled the wonderful aroma before beginning. She placed her elbows on the table below Janna's shoulders and began to slide slowly; up and down against Janna's back, her perky breasts and tight stomach pressing against the smaller girl's upper back.

"Mmm," Janna purred. "That feels good."

Vi slipped her hands back under Vi's front and grabbed as much of Janna's breasts as her hands could hold, kneading and massaging the sensitive flesh.

"Ahh..." Janna moaned as she curled her toes.

Vi hummed to herself as she rubbed her body against Janna's. _It's all in the boob-rubbing._ She inhaled Janna's scent once again and sat upright. She slipped her hands from beneath Janna's chest and gripped the girl's waist as she rubbed down her sides and began to massage her ass. Janna wiggled her hips side to side, her gorgeous rear jiggling in response. Vi placed a hand between the girl's cheeks and slid it down, between her legs, gently caressing her hot love box.

Janna's head shot up at the end of the table. "What are-"

Vi pushed the girl's head back down against the cushioned hole. "Shhh…"

She continued to gently rub her right index against the inside of Janna's thighs. "You don't give yourself enough attention sweetie." She slid down the girl's thighs and sat up once more, right above Janna's knees. "Let me give you a hand."

Vi slipped her hands beneath the front of Janna's waist and pulled the girl's hips up to her knees. The young elf couldn't have weighed more than 130 pounds, she thought. Janna gasped. With her left hand Vi grabbed Janna's left breast as it dangled elegantly from her chest, while slipping her right hand between the girl's legs and rubbing her soft, warm entrance.

Janna squeezed her legs around Vi's hand and moaned. "Mmm. More."

"Hah, more?" Vi let go of her client and sat down by her feet. "Get up, I want you to sit like this." Janna obeyed her instructor.

"Good, now, lift your leg like this." Vi put one hand on the edge of the table and raised her left leg. Janna matched Vi's moves. Vi then shuffled forward and wrapped her legs around Janna. "Now fuck me."

Vi gripped the table in one hand and plunged three fingers into Janna's tight slit, massaging her pleasure box from the inside while grinding her lips against Janna's. "Come on, you too."

Janna timidly placed her hand against Vi's lips. "A-are you sure?" She asked. Vi gripped the girl's wrist with her left hand and pushed her slender hand against her own pussy. "I said fuck me!" Vi commanded.

The two girls grinded their hips together, each pleasuring the other girl's wetness. They moaned and exhaled in ecstasy. Flesh jiggled and a light slapping echoed as two smooth, oiled bodies became one. Though they had only been at it for ten minutes, Vi could already feel her muscles begin to tense up. She quickly removed her hand and pushed Janna's away. She grabbed the edges of the table with both hands and pressed her pussy against Janna's, wrapping her muscular legs around the smaller girl. Vi cried. "Oh fuck!" Both girls' heads tilted back and their backs arched in unison as they reached climax, squirting their warm juices against each other's thighs and all over the table.

"Ahh!" Janna moaned, her legs trembling with pleasure.

Vi gave herself one last rub before untangling herself from Janna and sitting upright on the table. She stretched her back and looked down at Janna who lay still, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"You get all that?" Vi asked.

"…uhh." Janna was frozen in ecstasy.

"Well, I should probably head back to work. Cait's probably wondering where I am." Vi slid on to her feet and got dressed again, wiping off the oil from her skin with the towel she had left on the floor. "Lemme know if you try that on anyone. I wanna hear if it works."

Janna didn't reply. She lay still on the table, her chest rising and falling, heaving with each long breath. In her head she was panicking. _Wait! No! Come back. Please help me up! I can't stand! Oh no, someone's going to come in and think I was sleeping! Wait, did she even pay? Am I supposed to pay her? Oh goodness!_

Vi put on her officer's hat and grabbed her bag. "You alright there?"

Janna moaned once more. "Guhh…"

"Alright, see ya around!" Vi left the room, closing the door behind her. She took two steps before turning around, opening the door once more and poking her head in to the room. "Oh and Cait says hi."


	5. Teamwork!

**City of Progress: **Part 5-  
Teamwork!

Vi left the parlour feeling relaxed and ready to go about the rest of her day. She walked straight home afterward, only stopping at a street vendor for a "complimentary" hot-dog.

She hopped up the stairs to the police station and walked inside.

"Hey Cait I'm…" She paused, hearing two voices in the other room. She lowered her voice "…home?" She turned the corner to the kitchen and immediately fell against the wall.

"**WHAT THE HELL!?" **Vi screamed.

Jinx and Caitlyn looked up from the kitchen table, surprised to see Vi. Caitlyn stood up.

"Vi, let me explain."

"Yeah, you fucking better! What the fuck is she doing up here?!" Vi was breathing heavily and she struggled to stand up.

"Vi, please relax. I wasn't expecting you to be home so soon."

"Relax? Relax!? Did you forget what she did to me?!"

Jinx stood up and spoke softly. "I'll go." She walked towards the hallway outside the cell block and shut the door behind her. Caitlyn turned to Vi again. "Vi, please listen to me."

"Don't touch me." Vi pushed Caitlyn's hand away, running past her and up the stairs. Cait sighed and sat down at the table again, sipping at the coffee she had been sharing with Jinx.

* * *

Caitlyn waited patiently, hoping that Vi would come down to speak to her. She paced the kitchen, played with her hair, checked the radio and stared out the window. She waited in silence for hours, hoping Vi would return. Finally she got up and went upstairs.

She walked to Vi's room and placed her ear against the wood; not a sound. She tapped the door gently.

"Vi...?" She spoke softly. "May I come in?"

Vi didn't respond.

Caitlyn turned the knob slowly and stepped in to the room. Vi sat on the far side of her bed, curled around her pillow. Cait sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I'm so sorry Vi. I didn't mean for things to happen like this."

Vi sniffled.

"I wanted to speak to you before we all sat down together, but I thought you would have been longer at the parlour."

Vi cleared her throat and began to speak, her voice frail and groggy. "So… you were planning something behind my back?"

"No, I would never. I'm not making any big decisions without you."

Vi pinched her nose and wiped some tears away. "What was she doing upstairs Cait?"

"I know this will be hard for you to take in, but I took Jinx some lunch after you left and we began to talk. You'd be surprised how much you two have in common."

Vi shook her head and began to sob again. "No! No, no, no! How can you say that? She raped me! She tied me to the floor and nearly broke my legs!"

Cait shut her eyes tightly and swallowed. "I know, and I will never forgive her for how she treated you." She paused to lie down on the bed beside Vi. "Jinx is an orphan just like you. Only she didn't have gangs or cliques to be a part of like you did. Other girls were scared of her for being 'different'. Boys assaulted her and humiliated her. She never found anywhere to belong."

"Is that what she told you?" Vi spoke into her pillow.

"Yes, and I believe her. I checked her record and all we have on her is from her first offence 2 years ago. Aside from that, the only mention of her was a statement from the All Saint's orphanage about five runaways, she was only 10 at the time.

Vi squeezed her pillow tightly. "That's where I grew up."

"I know." Caitlyn replied. "When she told me her story I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was reminded of the day I arrested you and we sat with the bars between us for hours on end, just talking. I'm so sorry it happened this way, but I want to give her a second chance. I don't expect you to forgive her."

Vi lay still for a moment, then rolled over to look at Caitlyn. Her face was flush red and wet streaks ran down to her neck; she smiled faintly. "Don't apologize. You don't have to apologize for anything you do."

Caitlyn bit her lip and choked back tears.

"You brought me into your life and gave reason. You taught me how to be a good person. People actually respect me now. I'm not ashamed of who I am because of you. I owe you everything."

Cait leaned over and wrapped her arms tightly around Vi's shoulders.

Vi spoke between sobs. "I trust you Cait. As much as I'm afraid of even looking at that girl, I trust your judgment more than anything in this world. If you want to give her a second chance, I'll have to accept that." Vi wrapped her arms tightly around Caitlyn, cradling the smaller woman.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Vi."

Time stood still as the two partners held each other in a warm embrace. Vi caressed Caitlyn's hair with one hand. "We should go downstairs; I want to speak to Jinx."

Caitlyn leaned back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Vi sat down at the kitchen table as Caitlyn poured her a cup of coffee. She brushed her hair back and kissed Vi on the forehead. "I'll explain everything when Jinx comes in; don't be afraid to say anything to her. It may be hard to believe, but, she's changed."

Vi took a sip and nodded.

"Alright, let her in." Caitlyn shouted behind her shoulder. A TED opened the door to the cell block hallway and Jinx walked through, staring at her feet.

"Come, sit." Caitlyn guided Jinx to the table. She sat down and looked up at Vi nervously.

Vi took a deep breath, cleared her throat, wiped her mouth, straightened her shoulders and spoke. "Why did you do it?" She refused to look directly at Jinx.

Jinx bit her lip and her eyes wandered. For once, she felt scared of Vi. She mumbled. "Uhm, well. I…"

Vi slammed her fists on the table, her cup shaking. "Why did you abuse me!"

Jinx flinched and timidly cleared her throat. She slowly began to tell her story.

"When I was a little girl I realized I was different when I saw the other girls at the orphanage. They were all afraid to talk to me. When the orphanage directors heard of my problem they didn't know what to do with me. They thought I was a boy so they put me in the boy's camp. I was smaller than the boys my age, and the older boys would abuse me in the showers and rape me after lights out." She began to sob. "I ran away because the directors refused to help me. They treated me like an animal because they had never had someone like me before. I wandered the city and tried to find any groups of wanderers like myself, but they all looked at me like I was crazy; some short, skinny girl who wanted join a gang. I had to sleep on benches and under bridges at night. I never stayed in one place."

She looked up to Caitlyn who nodded at her to continue.

"I found short-term shelter three years later in a building that was set for demolition because it was unstable. I squatted there until the day it was set to be demolished, but the day came and went. It turned out the developer couldn't afford the demolition and it was put on hold. One day while I was out looking for scraps to eat someone had left a suitcase full of G100 bills on the floor where I was staying. I looked for a note or anything that suggested where it was from but I couldn't find anything. I was sitting there, counting the money when two big guys dressed in all black shouted at me from across the flat. It turns out the money was for a super-underground drug deal and the money was left for them. I grabbed it and ran. I ran for days, never stopping in one place for more than a couple hours. I grew my hair out and dyed it blue so that nobody would recognize me. I used the money that didn't belong to me to buy guns. Nobody was going to accept me in their gangs or clubs so I needed some defense if I was going to be a squatter for the rest of my life."

Vi listened intently as the story she once doubted came to life before her.

"My dealer sold me on some TNT and the first time I saw it go off I could hear the angels singing. I wanted to blow stuff up. I wanted to blow everything up. I wanted to get back at all the others who shunned me and abused me for who I was. But I didn't want to kill anyone. I wanted to destroy their lives, blow them out of house and home. Make them feel what I felt when I was looking to be accepted. One thing led to another and I became obsessed with it. Wreaking havoc was so exhilarating; so… arousing. I could only get off after a big explosion. People started to fear me, and I was making a name for myself. I was finally at the top; nobody could look down on me. I found some of the people, guys and girls, who ignored my pleas when I was younger. I took them to my hideout and…" She paused and sighed. "And I raped them. It felt amazing to pry their dignity away like that, to show them that I was in charge."

Vi looked up at Caitlyn who continued to look at Jinx.

"Eventually I only felt the need to blow things up when I was horny. Whenever I saw someone get stabbed or flames erupting from a grill it made me excited. It became an urge that I needed to satisfy. I needed to satisfy it as soon as possible or it would… it would take over. It drove me insane. I completely lost control whenever I got excited and I would do things that I regretted, like hurting innocent people and… you know." The girl looked up at Vi and placed her hands on the table, playing with her thumbs. "I know that's not an excuse for what I did, and I know you won't forgive me. I-I'm not asking for forgiveness, just a second chance." She wiped tears from her eyes.

Vi was at a loss for words. This was not the same Jinx that she had known for the past two years. This was a side of the girl that she had never seen before, a girl just like her. She looked up at Caitlyn who finished her coffee and sat down at the table with them. Cait finally spoke up. "I want to give her that second chance Vi. You've heard her story. You know why she did it. What's important is that you see this girl before you. You see the real Jinx for what she is. She doesn't want to hurt anyone; she can't help it when her urges consume her."

"But not everyone is as forgiving as you. What will the people think? They want her brought to justice. Urges or not, she's still responsible for millions of dollars in property damage." The anger had left Vi's voice.

"Which she has already paid back in full." Cait replied.

"She what?"

"She has been rationing the money she stole from the drug lords all these years. We seized all of her equipment and the remaining money she had and it was enough to pay for her crimes, at least, the cost of repairs." Vi looked at Jinx. She nodded.

"But she'll still have to serve time. She'll probably end up with a life sentence, that's not up to you."

"You're right, it's not." Cait replied. "It's up to the council. I'll be speaking to them on Monday. They'll want to incarcerate her at the maximum security prison in Zaun, where only the most dangerous offenders go."

"She'll be eaten alive." Vi was surprised at her own concern for the blue-haired girl.

"Exactly. Which is why we're not sending her there." Caitlyn stood up and began to pace back and forth on the kitchen tiles. "Piltover and Zaun refuse any sort of communication with one another. If I tell the council that I plan on taking her to Zaun as I usually do, they will sign off on it. Then I can just bring her back here."

"You plan on letting her stay with us?"

"Not as an officer, but as a roommate of sorts. She won't be able to walk the streets until she can make a new identity for herself. Cut her hair, gain some weight, get some casual clothes, whatever it takes. I already spoke with her about it. We'll expand the basement and let her stay where she is. We'll make it a bit more, homely, for her. We haven't made an arrest in over a year so I'm not worried about any other prisoners seeing her at the moment."

"So you're going to lie to the council, to defend a criminal?"

"She deserves a second chance. A chance she won't get if I leave her to the council."

Vi looked at Jinx, then back to Caitlyn, then sighed. "Alright. I can't believe I'm about to say this but, okay. I'm alright with Jinx living with us."

The girl looked up at the end of the table and squeaked, nearly jumping out of her seat.

Cait continued "And I know it's asking a lot, but we'll need to… 'tend' to her 'needs' every once in awhile. As part of her being here, we're going to make sure she doesn't relapse and get excited again. Though she doesn't have any weapons and we'll always have a close eye on her, I want to break her old habits."

Both girls nodded.

Vi stood up and stretched her neck. "I'm gonna go lie down. I need some time alone to think about all this." She walked towards the stairs, stopping just before the bottom step. She turned around and half-smiled towards Jinx and Caitlyn.

* * *

Vi remained in her room for the rest of the day. She played video games, watched TV, took a small nap, finally put her mattress on to the frame and watched pedestrians pass by on the streets below her window. She did whatever she could to put her mind at ease.

At 7:00pm Caitlyn finally went upstairs to Vi's room. She knocked on the door. "Vi, you still up? I still have some of that soup from earlier if you want some dinner."

"Alright, coming." Caitlyn waited by the door for Vi to emerge. She exited the room, wrapped her arms around Caitlyn's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek, before walking past her and down the stairs. Caitlyn was relieved to see Vi acting like her usual self.

Vi entered the kitchen and sat down by Jinx who had already begun eating. She tore off a piece of bread with her teeth and chewed with her mouth open, while flashing a friendly wave to Vi. Vi nodded. Caitlyn came down the stairs behind her, poured herself a glass of wine, and sat down between the two girls.

"So, Jinx." Vi began. The smaller girl looked up from her bowl, her mouth full bread and soup. "Why do you have a cock anyway?"

Caitlyn nearly spat out her drink. "Vi, please, that's not an appropriate thing to ask."

"Well I figured if she's going to be living-"

"No I mean it's impolite to talk about such a thing at-"

Jinx raised her voice above them both. "No, Cait, it's fine. It's fine." Jinx wiped her napkin against her lips and cleared her throat. "I didn't know I was different until I was six. My parents always told me I was a mistake and that I shouldn't have turned out the way I did. It's why they abandoned me. It was at the orphanage where I learned that girls didn't normally have penises. I still don't know why I have one but, yeah." Jinx began to blush, she looked noticeably uncomfortable talking about her 'problem'.

Vi took another sip from her bowl and licked her lips. "You ever measure it?"

"Vi, stop!" Caitlyn shouted. Her voice was more playful than strict.

"All the time." Jinx said. "When I was little it was only four inches, and the skin wouldn't pull back. By the time I left the orphanage it was already bigger than the boys' who made fun of me, like 7 inches. Then I finally stopped growing and now its 10.1 inches in length, hard, and about 6.5 inches around." Jinx's face was bright red but it felt nice to finally brag about her dick to someone.

Vi scoffed. "Damn. No wonder. I'd call that thing a blessing."

Jinx snorted. "It has its uses."

"This is so wrong." Caitlyn shook her head.

Over dinner the three ladies discusses the plans they had for Jinx and how they would carry out the "incarceration" process on Monday. Though Caitlyn was convinced Jinx was ready for rehabilitation, she and Vi agreed to keep a house-arrest anklet on Jinx at all times just in case she was pulling an elaborate escape. She was not allowed to go upstairs to the girl's rooms nor leave the house. She would be given proper clothing and a mattress for her cell. Along with Vi's and her own, Caitlyn would make additional breakfast and lunch meals for Jinx as well and she was allowed to eat in the kitchen so long as either Vi or Cait were there to accompany her. She would not be allowed to leave the cell if nobody was home and would be guarded by two TEDs during her sleep. Jinx was more than happy to comply with the long list of rules.

"And lastly," Vi added. "We'll be scratching your back, so if we need it, you scratch ours. Right Cupcake?"

"That's correct." Caitlyn replied.

"I don't understand…" Jinx looked at both girls and giggled nervously.

"We don't want you to 'get excited.' But we have our needs as well. Don't get me wrong; what goes on upstairs can be hot as hell, but neither of us has a dick. We may need you to hit the right spots, if you know what I mean." Vi replied.

"Oh, s-sure. No problem." Jinx could feel her pants tighten at the thought.

* * *

Jinx went downstairs to her "room" while Vi and Cait returned upstairs. Cait entered her closet and emerged with a long, limp single mattress that was stained and ripped from years of abuse. She walked by Vi's room on the way downstairs.

"I'm going to give Jinx this mattress and say goodnight, you want anything while I'm downstairs?"

Vi pulled her shirt off over her head and looked at Cait for a moment. "You're a good mother Caitlyn."

Cait smirked. "Mommy's going to give you a spanking if you give her any more lip."

Vi rolled her eyes. "God you're so lame."

Cait laughed and went downstairs. She passed the supply room, walked through the first hallway, down the second set of stairs, opened the cell door and greeted Jinx who sat upright on her metal bed.

"I know it's still early and I know it's not the cleanest thing but I figured this is better than the metal board you've been sleeping on." She dropped the mattress down on the floor. "You can put it up on the board or just sleep on the floor, it's up to you. I know it's probably not the most comfortable thing either, but I promise we'll get you looked after tomorrow. I'll go out and get you some new clothes first thing tomorrow. Things happened pretty fast today and I wasn't expecting Vi to be so accepting of all this."

Jinx shot up from the bed and latched on to Caitlyn's arms, wrapping her legs tightly around Cait's behind. She buried her face in Cait's chest and began to cry.

"Shhh." Cait managed to squeeze one hand free and ran it through the girl's hair. Though Vi was just taking a jab at her, Caitlyn really felt like a mother consoling a child.

"Thank you so much _*sniff*. _Nobody has ever taken care of me before." Jinx buried her face again.

Cait turned and sat down on the metal board, holding the skinny girl in her embrace. For thirty minutes the two sat in silence. Cait rubbed the girl's hair and back while Jinx cried herself to sleep.

"Jinx?" Cait whispered, making sure the girl was asleep. She slowly and carefully placed the girl on her mattress and draped the white sheet from the board over her body. She filled a glass of water from the tap and set it on the floor beside her before shutting the lights off and heading upstairs. She took one last look at the girl who seemed to be mumbling in her sleep, then closed and locked the door.

* * *

Caitlyn returned to her room to find Vi laying topless on her bed, with only a pair of boxer shorts on her lower half. The sight was nothing new to Caitlyn, as they often slept together even if neither one was 'in the mood'.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting this tonight." Caitlyn closed the door and began to unbutton her blouse.

"Don't flatter yourself. I just don't wanna be alone tonight." Vi scratched her bare stomach.

Cait removed her top. "Well I can't promise I'll keep my hands off you."

Vi smirked and patted the bed. "Just get over here."


	6. Tri-force

City of Progress: Part 6-  
Tri-force

Vi awoke the next morning in a familiar setting. She was lying, naked, wrapped tightly in the sheets of Caitlyn's bed. The beeping alarm clock played its annoying tune at her side. She slipped out of bed, pounded the snooze button and walked to the bathroom where she could hear Caitlyn taking her morning shower. Vi tip-toed quietly into the bathroom and slid the shower door open.

"Good morning Cu- OH MY GOD!" Vi slammed the door and turned around immediately. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think it was you!"

"No! It's okay, I should have closed the door! It's my fault!" Jinx panicked from inside the shower.

Vi exhaled heavily and placed her hand on the shower door, catching her breath. "You… mind if I come in?"

"Uhm, I'm almost done." Jinx raised her voice above the falling water and hissing of the shower head.

Vi opened the door anyway. She had never seen Jinx completely naked before. During their previous encounter she still had sections of her upper body covered. She looked much younger than her age, mostly due to her skinny frame and flat chest with appropriately tiny nipples. She looked like a prepubescent girl, if not for the flaccid monster between her legs. Vi eyed the girl from head to toe.

"You know you're really cute." Vi stepped closer and placed her hands on the girl's slender hips, then slid them down to gently fondle her package. She crouched down on the floor and placed her head underneath the hefty member, measuring it against her forehead. The pale skin reached halfway around the head but retracted a few inches behind when she was hard. A single, thick vein ran beneath the head and bisected into two equally-sized veins that stretched to the base. As Vi squeezed the thick shaft in her hand it seemed to inflate like a balloon.

Jinx lifted her arms and held them mid-air, unsure of how to react. She swallowed hard and looked away. "This is wrong…"

Vi rose to her feet again, the head of Jinx's cock rubbing against her body as she stood. She gripped Jinx by the shoulders and pushed her against the shower wall. Vi leaned in close and whispered. "Are _you_ really going to lecture _me _on what is right and wrong?"

Jinx blinked and gulped in fear. Vi placed her lips against the smaller girl and squeezed her flat bottom in her left hand. Her perky nipples pressed against Jinx's chest and she could feel Jinx's mighty cock begin to press against her thighs.

As soon as Jinx began to enjoy it, Vi pushed herself away. Jinx let out a small whimper. "Huh?"

"I'll see you downstairs for breakfast." Jinx wanted to grab Vi as she left the shower. She looked down at her hard girl-cock. _Please don't leave! What am I supposed to do with 'this'? _As Vi left the bathroom Jinx grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it all over her throbbing hardness. She gripped it with both hands and shamelessly pumped up and down on her cock. _God damn it Fat-Hands! Look what you've done! _Her jaw fell open and her tongue dangled against her chin as she sprayed her morning load against the shower door. She collapsed against the tiled shower wall and fell to the floor, panting.

* * *

Jinx hopped down the stairs, her floor-length blue, braided pigtails bouncing off each step. She wore nothing but a comically oversized t-shirt that went down to her thighs. Vi laughed as the girl entered the kitchen, she looked almost skeletal beneath the shirt. Vi had slipped on a pair of jeans and a tight, green camouflage tank top before she went downstairs.

"Did Cait really give you one of my shirts to wear? Jeez, you look like a ghost."

"It's just for a few hours." Jinx pressed the shirt against her stomach and watched it fall as though there was nothing beneath it. "She went out to get me some clothes to wear and gave me this in the meantime."

"She's gone eh?" Vi sat down across from Jinx with a bowl of cereal. _Time for some interrogation, _Vi thought to herself.

She shoveled a spoonful of brown flakes in to her mouth and swallowed. "So can you, like, get people pregnant with that thing? Or how does that work?"

Jinx was looking down the neck of her shirt. "Huh? Oh… No, I can't. I've finished in a couple girls before but nothing ever happened to them, unless they just got lucky, but, I don't think so."

"Alright, good." Vi ate another spoonful. "How do guys usually react to it?"

"You mean, like, before or after my… you know… 'growth spurt'?'"

"After. Like, fully grown."

Jinx was glad she jerked off in the shower, or else she wouldn't be able to handle Vi's embarrassing questions. "They get pretty scared. Even when it was small they were confused by it. But when it puts theirs to shame it really freaks them out."

"I can imagine." Vi took a sip of her coffee. "So how much do you usually jerk off in a day?"

Jinx blushed and scratched her head. "Hehe. Well… it depends. Normally I keep a ring around the bottom so that it can't get fully hard on its own. But before that I would need to jerk off at least twice a day, or else I would have to create some explosions to satisfy it."

Vi took a large bite from a buttered muffin. "That's pretty fucked up in all honesty, getting off from bombs and shit." Vi yawned. "Oh right, you want something to eat?"

"I ate already when Cait got me up.

Vi nodded with a mouth full of cereal and muffin. She chased it down with a splash of coffee. "Hey, wait a minute; didn't we agree yesterday that you aren't allowed to be out here on your own?"

"Only if nobody is home. But_ you're_ home."

"I was asleep."

"The rules didn't mention sleeping."

"You're not allowed upstairs though."

"I'm not allowed in _your_ rooms, I was only in the shower. Plus it's the only shower in the house and I haven't bathed since Friday."

Vi took another sip, eyeing Jinx the whole time. "Clever. We'll see what Cait has to say about that when she gets home." Vi ate the rest of her meal in silence, content with Jinx's answers.

"Can I ask you some things?" Jinx spoke up.

"Shoot."

"What's it like … being a girl... down there?"

Vi shrugged. "I don't know. What's it like having a dick? It's all I've ever had so I don't know what else to compare it to."

Jinx wrinkled her nose in response. "Yeah I guess you're right."

_**Creeeak! **_The door to the garage opened from across the hall. Cait entered the kitchen. "Ah, good morning Vi."

"Mornin' Cupcake." Vi slurped the remaining milk from her cereal bowl.

"I gave Jinx one of your old shirts to wear while I went out to get her this stuff. I hope you don't mind." She placed an armful of grocery bags on the counter.

"Nah, whatever." Vi stood up and walked over to Caitlyn, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at Jinx. "Hey Cait, didn't we agree that Jinx wasn't allowed to come upstairs if nobody was home."

Cait looked at Vi then her eyes shot down to Jinx. "Yes, yes we did. Did she come upstairs by herself? Jinx I left your cell open because I trusted you."

"But you guys said I could be upstairs as long as someone else was home. Vi was home!"

"She might as well have not been home, she was asleep! The whole point of that rule is that I want somebody to supervise you, at least for a little while."

Jinx bit her lip and hung her head shamefully, "I… I just wanted to shower. That's all."

Vi walked behind the girl and grabbed her by the armpits, hoisting her from her seat like an infant. Vi flashed an evil grin. "You're in trouble missy." She stood the girl up on her chair and slipped her hand under the front of Jinx's shirt. "You're still hard from earlier? Damn, how unfortunate…"

Jinx cringed and bit her lip harder. "No, please, not here." She pushed the shirt down in a vain attempt to hide her bulge, but it only stood out more.

"Yes, Vi, not now." Cait placed a few bottles in the fridge. " Besides, I have something special planned for Jinx." She closed the fridge and grabbed a white bag from the counter. "These are for you Jinx, as promised. There are a couple shirts, some pants and shorts, and a few pairs of underwear. I couldn't find a bra in your size so-"

Vi burst into laughter. She slapped her hands on Jinx's flat chest from behind, "What's she need a bra for? These?" She squeezed the tight skin between her fingers. Jinx winced and inhaled sharply through her teeth. "Ahh!"

Cait ignored Jinx's cries. "You can take them downstairs and try them on. Then stay down there and wait for us." She tossed the bag to Jinx.

"Thanks." Jinx caught the bag and looked up. "Wait, what am I waiting for you guys for?"Cait mimicked Vi's grin from earlier. "Just wait."

* * *

Jinx laid the clothes out on her bed. For the first time since she was a child she had more than one outfit to choose from. In total, Cait had bought her seven of each article of clothing, enough to wear a different outfit each day of the week.

Though she was eternally grateful, Jinx wondered why she would need that many different outfits if she wasn't going to be leaving the house. She was given two tank-tops, two t-shirts, two-long sleeved blouses and a black hooded sweatshirt; two pairs of jeans, two pairs of sweatpants, two pairs of cargo shorts and a tiny pair of short-shorts. Seven pairs underwear were at the bottom of the bag.

Jinx held a single pair of girl panties in front of her face. She pursed her lips and sighed. _Cait really didn't think this through. _She slipped Vi's t-shirt off over her head and tossed it on the floor. She held the small pair of underwear below her toes and slipped into them, bringing them up to her waist. She sighed and sat down on her bed. The small triangle of cloth did absolutely nothing as far as covering her flaccid member. She tried everything; pushing it to the side, tucking it between her legs, pushing it up against her stomach, but nothing worked. The tiny cloth simply wouldn't cut it.

She removed the useless panties, tossed them aside and fished out a second pair of underwear that looked a little more _supportive. _She looked at the tag on the back of the waistband. "_BOYS BRIEF – SIZE 10". _She sulked and stepped into the new pair. With a bit of fiddling, she was able to stuff her soft bulge into the crotch of the boy's underwear, though the front of the waistband didn't touch her stomach. She stepped in front of the tiny mirror sitting above the sink and inspected herself, posing and groping herself in front of the mirror. Though they were still too small, these would have to do.

She heard a door close behind her and turned around, frantically covering as much as her bulge as she could with her hands. "Oh hey, guys."

Vi and Caitlyn walked down the stairs wearing their full officers outfits, hats and all. Jinx felt a flashback to the morning when Caitlyn milked her. "Uhm, guys?" The two ladies entered Jinx's cell and slid the door closed behind them, ignoring Jinx's greetings.

Jinx sighed. "Look, I told you guys I was okay with this. You don't have to put on a show." She blushed and scratched the back of her head." I-I want it just as much as you do."

The uniformed officers looked at Jinx, then each other. Vi removed her sunglasses and sighed. "Man, you suck. I thought it would have been fun to roleplay."

Jinx squinted. _But, you're actually cops… and I'm technically in prison._

Caitlyn removed her sunglasses as well and hung them between her cleavage. "Don't worry; it's still going to be fun." She removed her hat and gloves. "It's going to be _**a lot **_of fun."

Vi lifted the nearly-nude Jinx up by the waist and sat her down on the edge of her sink, putting the girl on eye-level with her. She removed her own officer's hat and grabbed one of Jinx's long, braided pigtails. Vi tugged her shirt open rubbed the tip of Jinx's pigtail against her right nipple. Through the corner of her eye, Vi could see Jinx's rib cage expand and contract as her heart began to pound in excitement. She flicked the pigtail to the side and grabbed the softball sized orb between Jinx's legs. "It never fails to amaze me." She looked up at Jinx and grinned before leaning in and locking lips with the skinny girl.

Jinx closed her eyes and moaned. "Mmm..." Jinx could see Caitlyn getting more comfortable. She removed her utility belt, undid the top four buttons on her shirt, and tousled her long, black hair. Jinx could feel her already stuffed briefs getting tighter and tighter as Vi squeezed and petted the hard bulge. She took Vi's kiss as a green light and hooked her thumbs into her underwear.

Vi withdrew her lips and slapped Jinx across the face, hard. "I didn't say you could take those off."

Jinx looked back up fearfully and rubbed her cheek.

"Don't make us get the cuffs." Vi spoke softly in Jinx's ear.

Caitlyn approached the two girls and tilted Jinx's face toward hers so that she could plant her own lips against Jinx's. Meanwhile, Vi continued to poke and prod Jinx's crotch through her underwear, occasionally tracing a fingernail across the fabric making Jinx cringe. She felt like a child being examined by two overly-physical doctors.

Suddenly Vi released Jinx's throbbing bulge and pulled Cait away from her. She stepped away from Jinx and sniffed Caitlyn's neck before kissing upward towards her mouth. Caitlyn inhaled sharply. Jinx watched intently as the two women made out before her. Vi slipped her hands through the opening of Cait's shirt and unclasped her black brassiere. Still passionately kissing the raven-haired woman, Vi cupped Caitlyn's breasts in each hand and massaged the soft, delicate flesh. She brought her head down from Cait's lips and began to lick around Caitlyn's left nipple. Caitlyn purred.

Jinx stared from her seat as she felt her throbbing cock stretch her underwear to its limit. She bit her lip and slowly placed one hand atop her bulge. Cait squinted at her and spoke up, her breast still between Vi's lips. "Ah, ah, ah! You can look, but you can't touch. That's strike two."

Jinx dejectedly dropped her hand to her side and continued to watch.

Vi placed her right hand on Caitlyn's hip and slid down to her knees. She grabbed Caitlyn's skirt and pulled it down to her feet while grabbing the woman's butt with her left hand. She pressed her nose in between Cait's legs and inhaled the intoxicating scent. Next, she bit the top her panties and looked up at Cait as she slowly removed the girl's underwear with her mouth. She pushed the panties down to Cait's knees and once again pressed her mouth against Caitlyn's slight wetness. Caitlyn moaned in response and pushed Vi's face harder between her legs.

With her hands free, Vi skillfully unbuttoned her own shirt and slipped it off her shoulders, her face still buried in Caitlyn's pussy. She placed one hand around Caitlyn's back for balance and slipped her right hand into her own pants to rub herself.

Jinx swayed impatiently atop the sink as she grew jealous of the two girls pleasing each other a few feet from her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes in hopes of quelling the growing pressure in her underwear.

"Eyes open Buttercup; we're doing this for you too." Vi looked up for a moment to speak before Cait pressed her against her pussy lips again.

_Buttercup? Is that my pet name now? _Jinx opened her eyes and watched in jealous agony.

Caitlyn eyes rolled back and she wobbled slightly as Vi began to lick faster and rub herself harder.

"Oh! Mmm!" Caitlyn moaned and her knees began to shake.

Vi's slurping became louder as a trickle of wetness fell to her lips. Caitlyn exhaled and released Vi's head. Vi stood up once more and kissed Cait again, giving her a taste of her own juices. Caitlyn let out a small giggle.

Jinx looked down at the small wet spot in her own underwear. She was on the verge. She made sure both ladies were busy and slid her hand across her lap to rub the wet spot with her finger.

"Strike three!" Jinx looked up at Vi who was grinning ear to ear.

"Oh come on! You're killing me here!" Jinx whined.

"Get the cuffs Cupcake, she hasn't learned her lesson."

Cait removed a pair of handcuffs from her belt on the floor and approached Jinx. "Get up; hands behind your back." Jinx hopped to her feet and Cait clipped the handcuffs on to Jinx's tiny wrists. She placed one finger against the throbbing head of Jinx's cock which yearned to break through her underwear. "Hmm, I think she does need some help Vi."

Vi nodded. "I think she's ready." Vi pushed the girl backwards against the wall. With her left hand, she stroked Jinx from the base of her cock to the head, and all the way back down. Meanwhile, Cait slipped her fingers in the side of Jinx's underwear and yanked them down to her knees. The throbbing cock sprang up and stood at full-mast. Cait dropped to her knees while Vi stood and began to kiss Jinx passionately.

"Don't worry girl, you'll get your chance. I promise." Caitlyn placed both her hands around Jinx's cock and began to stroke it. Vi slipped her tongue between Jinx's lips and explored the girl's mouth. Jinx moaned into Vi's mouth as Caitlyn jerked her off. Cait rubbed her palm against the sensitive head, spreading Jinx's natural lubricant over the shaft. Jinx twitched and moaned louder. "Mmm!"

"Ohhh, almost ready are we?" Caitlyn slowed her hands and let go of Jinx's pulsating monster, then leaned in to lick the shaft from base to tip. Jinx tilted her head back and inhaled sharply, escaping Vi's lips for a moment. Vi took the opportunity to tweak the girl's tiny pink nipples. Her cock twitched sending a small glob of pre-cum on to Cait's cheek. Cait giggled and stretched her lips around the throbbing head.

Vi watched in amazement as Cait near-effortlessly swallowed two thirds of Jinx's meat. "What the… Where the fuck did you learn to do that?"

Cait pulled her head back with an audible slurp, licking her lips "I wasn't always the good cop." She pushed her hair back and continued to bob her head up and down Jinx's length. Vi pushed her lips against Jinx's again, still watching Caitlyn from the corner of her eye. Cait grabbed Jinx's tight butt from behind and forced all of Jinx's cock into her tight throat as she emitted an audible gag. Jinx moaned loudly into Vi's mouth.

"Mmm!"

Cait held her lips against the base of Jinx's cock while Vi held Jinx's face against her own. Jinx's small body twitched and spasmed as she shot her load into Caitlyn's throat, the soft, tight walls coaxing every last drop from her throbbing erection. Cait slowly slipped off of Jinx's cock and gasped, exhaling deeply. She licked the head one final time before swallowing.

She let out a satisfied sigh.

"Cait what the hell?" Vi looked down in anger. "You finished her already?" Caitlyn stood up and cracked her neck. "Relax; there's plenty more where that came from."

Jinx looked up at Vi and nodded, panting heavily.

* * *

Cait grabbed Jinx's cock once more. "Come." She dragged Jinx toward her bed. Vi playfully smacked the girl's cute ass as she walked. Cait stuffed Jinx's new clothes back into the bag and tossed them to a corner of the room.

Cait stood on her toes and pecked Vi on the cheek. "Your turn my love." Cait waved her hand over the bed. As Vi moved to the bed Cait undid Jinx's cuffs and refastened them again, this time with her arms in front of her. "You may need your hands for this." She whispered.

Vi stepped in front of Jinx and bent downward, pressing her tight buns against Jinx's waist. Jinx put her hands on Vi's ass and pushed herself against the shapely curves. "Hey!" Vi reached through her legs and gripped Jinx's sack, squeezing it hard. The blue-haired girl nearly doubled over in pain. She opened her mouth to scream but only a faint squeak came out.

"We said, no touching." She squeezed tighter. "Remember?"

Jinx bit her lip and nodded her head frantically.

"Good." Vi released her grip. "And remember, _I'm_ in charge this time_." _Vi got down on her hands and knees before Jinx. Jinx dropped down as well to be on Vi's level. Meanwhile, Cait sat down crossed legged below Vi's chin, playing with her pink hair. Vi slid her hand between her legs again and grabbed Jinx's shaft, guiding it to her moist entrance. "Slow." Vi commanded. "Start slow.

Jinx pushed her hips forward, forcing her cock head into Vi's warm cunt. "Oh fuck, yeah _*ngh*._ Just like that." Cait placed one hand on the back of Vi's head and brought it down against her pussy. Vi began to lap at Cait's lower lips while she looked up to meet her gaze. Cait leaned back on her elbows; Vi needed no encouragement to eat out Caitlyn.

Jinx slowly pushed more of her cock into Vi's love box, being sure to not move too quickly and hurt Vi. She stopped when she felt Vi reaching her limit.

Vi closed her eyes tightly and grunted. "More."

Jinx laughed nervously. "Uhm, are you sure?"

Vi looked up from Cait's pussy and slammed her fist against the floor."More!"

Jinx slowly pushed her hips harder against Vi's ass, carefully inching further into Vi's pussy.

Vi tilted her head back and moaned. "A-ahh!"

Jinx pulled back immediately. "Sorry! Maybe we should just-"

Vi growled through her teeth. "No! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Vi didn't want to be outdone by Caitlyn's deepthroating skills.

Jinx pressed her cock into the tightness of Vi's walls to prepare herself. _Well, she took it all the first time. _She pulled her hips back then shoved her cock back in to Vi's hot pussy, stretching the girl's tight slit to its limit with all of her 10.1 inches.

Vi tilted her head backward once again, her face twisting, jaw dropping in pain. Her throat released a dry squeak before exhaling deeply. "Oh! Oh my god!" Vi cried.

Jinx looked at Caitlyn with a concerned expression as she continued to crush her hips against Vi's. Caitlyn nodded at her to continue. Cait reached over and grabbed her panties from the floor, shoving them into Vi's mouth. Vi bit down hard as tears began to fall from the corners of her tightly-closed eyes. Vi moaned rhythmically with Jinx's thrusts as Cait watched, rubbing her wet pussy.

Jinx's quick thrusting turned to slow, long thrusts as she repeatedly plunged the head of her cock all the way into Vi's cunt so their hips slapped together. Vi's moans turned to cries of pain as she felt Jinx pressing against her stomach.

Vi spat the soaking wad of cloth from her mouth and shouted. "Will you fucking cum already?!"

Jinx sped up her thrusting again brought her cuffs up to her mouth, biting down on the metal chain. She pressed her body weight against Vi, holding her massive girl-cock deep in Vi's pussy as she released another huge load, filling her to the brim. Vi's mouth twisted and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Jinx slowly wiggled herself out of from Vi. As Jinx's fat head slipped from Vi's lips, a stream of white liquid trickled out and drizzled on to the bed. Vi collapsed forward, landing in Cait's lap, mumbling nonsensically. Cait stroked the girl's hair and giggled.

"I think you broke her this time."

Jinx looked down, her whole body heaving as she panted and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Cait pinched Vi's cheeks and shook them between her fingers. "Vi. Vi, wake up. We're not done yet."

Vi smacked her lips and blinked. "Wuh?" She looked around the room and turned to look at Jinx. Her eyes shot back to Cait and she pounced forward, tackling the smaller woman to the ground. She pressed her body against Cait's and placed her lips against hers, their breasts perfectly aligned against each other.

Jinx watched with a slightly disgusted look. _She just keeps going…_

Vi let go of Cait and whispered in her ear. "Your turn, Cupcake."

* * *

Cait crawled to her feet and surveyed Jinx for a moment. She brought a finger to her lips and pondered. "Hmm. Lie down, on the bed."

Jinx turned around and sat down on the bed, falling backwards into Vi's lap so that she lay flat against the thin mattress. Her cock bounced as she landed.

Cait stepped over Jinx to position herself above Jinx's waist. Jinx looked up at Cait's amazing ass. She truly was the sexiest woman in Piltover, as well as the most ruthless as Jinx had learned earlier. She crouched down to hover her hips right above Jinx's cock, which stood straight up in response. It was practically begging to explore Cait's pussy.

Cait paused for a moment. "Actually," She stood up once more and turned around. "I have a better idea." She sat down between Jinx's legs, grabbing the girl's ankles and dragging her waist up on to her lap. With her right hand she grabbed the very bottom of Jinx's once-again throbbing cock. It would take at least three hands to cover all of its length.

She pushed her chest forward and wrapped her magnificent D-cup breasts around Jinx's cock, still lubricated from all its pleasure. She squinted seductively at Jinx as she rubbed her ample chest up and down the girl's big cock. With both hands, she squeezed her breasts tightly around the shaft as she tit-fucked Jinx for the first time.

Jinx's body twisted and writhed, completely overcome by arousal. "Mmm… Ahh!"

Meanwhile, Vi stood above Jinx's face and knelt down, pushing her dripping pussy against the girl's mouth.

Jinx let out a muffled scream. "Mmm! Mmm hmm!"

Vi smirked. "What's wrong? You don't like the way you taste?" She lifted her hips slightly, allowing Jinx to breath.

"N-no. It's good." Jinx could barely form sentences in her pleasured stupor. She stuck her tongue out and flicked it back and forth across Vi's red pussy lips.

Cait rubbed her soft tits faster against Jinx's cock, eliciting a sharp moan from the girl. "Ready to cum yet?"

Jinx let out another frantic moan.

Cait immediately ceased action and stood up again, returning to her original position. Jinx's rock-hard cock throbbed and ached as she waited for what felt like an eternity for Cait to sit down on her. Jinx closed her eyes held her breath. Cait pushed her hips down on Jinx's cock, only it wasn't her pussy this time.

Jinx was not expecting such tightness. Her face shot forward, only to press harder into Vi's crotch.

Vi snorted. "Guess she wasn't expecting that."

Cait moaned and inhaled sharply as she pushed the huge girl cock deep into her ass. She placed her hands beneath her on the floor and began to grind up and down, sliding Jinx's cock in and out of her tight asshole.

Jinx pulled on her chains tightly, her cock being serviced by one beautiful woman while she serviced another with her tongue. She never imagined she would be in such a scenario, with both women more than willing to please her.

Vi cupped her left breast with one hand and squeezed Jinx's right with her other. She smiled devilishly whenever the smaller girl moaned or gasped for air.

Cait began to grind faster, so Jinx licked harder. With acrobatic finesse, Cait leaned all the way backward to kiss Vi, completing the circle. Jinx was ready to explode. She moaned loudly and pushed herself away from Vi's thighs. **"Agh! I'm gonna c-AHHH!"**

Cait squeezed her ass one last time and pulled herself off of Jinx as a fountain of milky-white cum erupted from her cock. The little girl arched her back and froze as her orgasm nearly hit the ceiling. Her spurts sprayed with intense fervor, covering Cait's back, Vi's chest, the floor behind Vi, and even hitting Jinx in the face.

As the last of Jinx's release oozed out into a pool on her stomach, Cait collapsed backward on top of Jinx, her ass pressing against the girl's slowly deflating erection. Vi squeezed onto the edge of the mattress beside Jinx as the blue-haired stud struggled to catch her breath. The three girls lay together in a pile, their bodies heaving as their senses slowly returned.

For a moment Cait laid on top of Jinx, enjoying the sensation of the warm, wet substance against her back. She then carefully hopped to her feet and cupped her hands under the tap, filling her hands with cold water. She walked back over to Jinx and splashed the small amount of water over Jinx's face.

Jinx blinked and immediately shot upright. "Huh?!" She looked around frantically. Her head still spun with arousal. She looked down at her cock, then to Vi at her side, then finally up to Caitlyn, realizing the mess she made. "S-s-sorry." Her body trembled occasionally as the last of her pleasure dwindled.

Caitlyn smiled warmly. "What are you sorry for? We did all of this for you."

Vi moaned lifelessly. "_Bull…shit."_

Cait giggled. "Okay, yeah. This was mostly for us. But you still enjoyed it, right?"

Jinx fell back against the mattress, her cuffed hands flopping against her chest. She closed her eyes and sighed once more "You… have no freaking idea." Cait admired the mess at her feet for another moment then opened the cell door and walked towards the stairs. "I'll go get us some towels."

* * *

Cait returned to the "basement" wearing a towel around her body. She found Vi sitting up with Jinx wrapped peacefully around her stomach. Vi stroked the girl's long blue hair and watched Cait enter the room.

Cait spoke softly. "She out cold?"

Vi nodded.

"I think when she orgasms like that she completely loses all her energy and has to nap."

"It's kinda cute," Vi smiled. "In an _odd _way."

"You want to put her in bed and we'll head upstairs?" Cait looked at Vi's messy hair, then down her own towel. "I think you and I could both use another shower."

Vi nodded and carefully placed Jinx down on the mattress.


	7. The Big Day

**City of Progress: **Part 7-  
The Big Day

"Jinx?" Caitlyn gently nudged Jinx's shoulders. "Jinx, wake up."

"…huh?" Jinx yawned and opened her eyes, blinking quickly to regain her vision.

"I have to get you up now, remember? I need to take you to the council for your hearing."

"Wuh time is… it?" Jinx yawned again.

"It's 5:30. I know its super early but, well, the council is filled with a bunch of old guys and they get up really early." She pulled the sheets off of Jinx to try and coax her from the warmth of her cozy bed. "The hearing is at 6:30 so we need to get ready now unfortunately."

Jinx sighed and sat upright, stretching her arms. If there was one thing Jinx hated about living with Cait and Vi it was Cait's early-bird lifestyle. Due to the rules they had agreed on, Cait would get Jinx up at whatever time she awoke on both weekends and weekdays. This meant Jinx would rarely sleep in past 7:00 on any given day. However, today was the big day, and she couldn't help but feel a little invigorated by what would come. Today would decide whether or not their 'plan' to house Jinx would work.

Jinx slowly rose from her bed in a daze and stumbled to the corner of her room with her clothes.

"You'll need to wear the orange inmate's garb for today. I know it's cold but you can't be seen in regular citizens clothing."

"I can barely walk in that thing." Jinx grumbled. Her voice was dry and hoarse. She had never woken up before 7:00; awaking in the AM hours was a near-foreign concept to her.

"I know it sucks. Try tucking your pant legs into your shoes; that might help. Just remember that if everything goes well today then…" Cait looked up and smiled. "I'll go get your breakfast ready. You can use the shower if you need to."

Jinx managed to squeeze out a smile amidst her tired and annoyed state.

In the kitchen, Caitlyn organized some sausage, baked beans, toast, and assorted fruit on a plate for Jinx. Part of why Caitlyn enjoyed waking so early in the morning was that she could prepare wonderful meals for herself and Vi. She carried the plate over and sat it down before Jinx.

"So, like, what do I have to do today?"

Cait sat down and folded her hands on the table. "Well, it depends. Chances are they won't want to talk to you and direct all questions to me. However, if they ask you any questions just nod and say yes. If they ask if you feel bad, say no. If they-"

"But I do feel bad."

"You're the most notorious criminal this city has ever seen. I know you feel bad, but, you need to appear as a ruthless, unforgiving criminal who will commit again if given the chance. Though it's extremely unlikely, our plan will fall apart if they decide to admit you to a lesser prison than the maximum security prison in Zaun."

"There's a small chance of that happening though, right?"

"Small, but it's still possible. It will come down to how forgiving the council feels today. I can't imagine them offering any remorse for you so we should be fine."

Jinx was beginning to feel more and more nervous. She scratched her arm and looked down at her food. "I want to stay here."

"I know you do. And I want you here too. You deserve a second chance." Cait sipped from a mug between her fingers. "And you will get one. I shouldn't be telling you these things. You **will **get a second chance; they **will **want you in the Zaunite prison. It would be crazy to assume otherwise. Just eat up. We'll leave when you've finished your breakfast."

Cait placed a pair of handcuffs around Jinx's wrists, a larger chain around the girl's ankles, and sat the girl on a bench in the back of the police wagon. "I'd have you sit up front, but it needs to be as convincing as possible. Chances are someone will see you getting out so you need at least look like you're being held against your will."

Jinx nodded.

Two TEDs climbed in the back of the wagon and closed the doors behind them.

Cait could not focus for the duration of the drive. She too had begun to wonder if the council would be as unforgiving as she hoped.

* * *

They arrived at the Piltover Grand Council of Administrators promptly at 6:15am. Cait removed her hands from the wheel and waited for the engine to shut off. "I'll go in and tell them we've arrived. The TEDs. will bring you in when I give them the signal." She took a deep breath. "Just… remember what I told you. Sound evil, if you can. Regardless of what happens, your new life begins today."

Jinx waited for what felt like an eternity in the darkness of the wagon. Suddenly, the cold, lifeless police drones sitting at her sides sprang to life and grabbed her by the arms. She could tell that they were being much gentler with her as opposed to her first encounter with them. Cait must have instructed them so.

The drones dragged Jinx to the front doors of the massive council building and took her inside. She was greeted by Caitlyn and an older gentleman who flashed her a dirty look.

The man adjusted his glasses and tie. "The hearing will begin in 5 minutes." He turned around and left the foyer.

Even in the heated building, Jinx was freezing. She shivered and shook beneath her loose-fitting orange outfit. She swallowed hard and whispered. "I'm really scared, Cait."

Cait looked at the girl with a stern face; she was already in bad cop mode.

For five minutes, Caitlyn, Jinx, and the two TEDs stood in silence in the front foyer of the council building.

The doors finally opened once again and the man from earlier greeted them. "The hearing will now begin, if you'll follow me please."

Caitlyn went first, and commanded the TEDs to bring Jinx in behind her. Before entering the grand auditorium Caitlyn whispered under her breath. "Good luck, Jinx."

Jinx stared in awe at the scale of the room. A long corridor with red carpet ran the length of the room. Colossal wooden pillars held the ceiling high, and intricate paintings adorned the walls. At the opposite side of the room, five elderly men sat behind podiums. One man with a feathered cap sat in the middle on a platform raised higher than the others. Caitlyn led Jinx to the front of the room, stopping before the council. She stepped aside and presented Jinx while taking a bow.

The man with the feathered cap cleared his throat. "Jinx," he spat the name out like sour milk. "Your actions have brought despair and suffering to the people of our great city. Regardless of the punishment you receive today, know this: it will be too good for you."

Jinx stared into the man's eyes, her face cold.

A younger man on the far right of the council removed his glasses and sat them down atop a stack of papers. "There is little to discuss here, gentlemen. We must send her to Zaun where she will be kept for the rest of her life. She will have a hard and, frankly, terrible existence. And still, as you have said your honour, it will be too good for the likes of her."

Two of the men nodded, and the man at the opposite end of the council spoke up. "Now, hold on. Although, much to our surprise, she has paid for her crimes, as far as money is concerned, what good is it to send her to another city when we have the resources in our own?" The heads at the table turned in confusion.

The man continued. "Jinx is the first major criminal the city has had in, well, years really. Do you mean to say that we have not the means of looking after a single fugitive?"

The man on the left spoke up. "We lack the dedicated facilities for looking after a single detainee. Miss Caitlyn's facilities are much too small for the surveillance that would be required, and the prison has been out of commission for five years now."

"The Institution of Psychology and Neurological Research is more than capable of housing a single criminal. Not only will she be restrained and observed at all hours of every day, but we will be given the rare opportunity to get into the mind of such a twisted deviant. We may have to ramp up the amount of security, no doubt, but she is just a child I may remind you. Without access to any weapons, she is of no threat."

Jinx looked up at Caitlyn, her eyes wide in fear.

The council chairman nodded. "You raise an interesting point, Alfred. What reason is there to unload this girl to Zaun where we will never see her again? Within our city limits we may monitor her at all times and ensure that she is punished for her crimes."

"You doubt the likes of Zaun? She is but a small Piltovian child, the inmates of MSDZ will make her life a living hell for that reason alone."

"But why give them the satisfaction? She committed crimes in Piltover, against the people of Piltover, and you wish to send her to Zaun for punishment? Are we not more than capable of serving justice? Or do you not have faith in the City of Progress?"

The men at opposite ends of the council continued to bicker back and forth, until finally the chairman banged his gavel. "Enough! There is still much to discuss. Caitlyn, if you please, return to the foyer while we administer our judgment. We will send word for you when we have reached a verdict."

Caitlyn nodded and bowed. "Very good, gentleman." Caitlyn took lead and led Jinx and the TEDs back out to the front foyer.

* * *

Once the doors closed, Jinx immediately began to panic. "Cait, what's going on? Why aren't they sure what to do?"

Cait slammed her fist against a small table and ground her teeth. "It's that **damn **Alfred Fritzwald! He's one of the city's top researchers and everything has to go under a microscope with him. He wants to keep you here at his research facility and use you like a rat."

"Will they listen to him?"

"I fear the worst. His scientific contributions are immense. People think he will be the next chairman of the council once Donovan steps down." Caitlyn sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm so sorry Jinx; I completely forgot about him."

"No. " Jinx sat down on one of the small chairs in the lobby. " Don't be. I brought this on myself. I wouldn't be in this situation if I was normal. I should have known your idea was too good to be true."

Caitlyn was speechless. She knew this girl was better than her crimes. She knew she deserved a better life.

**_Creak!_**

"What'd... I… miss?" Vi stumbled through the doorway to the lobby, hands on her knees, panting heavily.

"Vi!" Caitlyn's head shot up. "What are you doing here?"

Vi swallowed hard. "I was going to… come with you guys in the morning but… I slept in accidentally and had to run here." She grabbed a water bottle from her pocket and sat down next to Jinx. "Have they reached a… verdict yet?" She chugged from the water bottle like it was going out of style. Drops and streams of water splashed her face and neck.

"No not yet. It's looking bad Vi. One councilman wants Jinx to stay in Piltover at his research facility. He wants to scan her brain and run all sorts of tests on her because we don't have any people like her in the city."

"Chicks with dicks?"

"Criminals, Vi. He wants to keep her in Piltover for the rest of her life and use her like a lab rat. He said he wants to learn more about the 'deviant psyche'." Cait bit her lip. "I'm scared for her, Vi."

Vi emptied her bottle and sat up. She looked at both sullen girls and shrugged. "It's gonna be fine."

"What do you mean?" Cait asked.

"I mean I'm not going to let them."

"You can't brutalize the members of the council, Vi, nobody has that authority."

"Just, trust me on this one Cupcake."

The doors to the auditorium opened once more. "Ah, good morning Miss Vi. The council has reached its verdict and requests your audience."

* * *

The three women entered the auditorium and stood before the council once more.

"Welcome back Caitlyn, and good morning Miss Vi, it is always a pleasure." The chairman cleared his throat. "We have reached a decision regarding Jinx. The council has agreed it is in the best interest of the city, the council, the people, and the name of science and progress that Jinx remains within the city, under the careful watch of The Institution of Psychology and Neurological Research."

Vi scoffed. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

The chairman looked up from his papers. "Hm?"

"You're serious? You want to keep her in this city so that she can escape and wreak havoc once more?"

Alfred spoke up. "My facilities will not allow her to even think of escaping."

"Yeah says you. And what does some suit like you know about detainment? Ever had to deal with any real criminals before? No, you haven't. Ever since you moved here you've only had to deal with baby shit like libel and misdemeanors. You don't know the first thing about dealing with real felons."

"You're right, I haven't, which is precisely why I wish to study her. The potential knowledge we may gain from having her as a subject will benefit all of Valoran."

Vi approached the council podium. "Yeah of course that's all you're concerned with. You don't give a shit about punishing her; you're just in it for yourself. You want to learn something new so that you can push your own agenda and become council chairman. You want to see your name in the journals and papers, but what about the victims? What do they get out of it? The women who were assaulted, the families who had their homes destroyed, do you think they give a rat's ass about what the 'world has learned about criminal behaviour'? Fuck no! They want closure! They want an eye for an eye!" Vi turned and pointed at Jinx. "They want to know that this psycho is behind bars and suffering, for the rest of her life. Anything less and you've spat in their faces. The innocent victims of this girl's actions and you're willing to ignore their pleas in the name of science?"

Alfred swallowed and cleared his throat. "She will still be behind bars and never see the light of day."

Vi slammed her fists against the podium. "My ass, she won't! I've been to your research centre before. That fucker's like a palace. It's a fucking playground compared to Zaun. You may as well let her live in your mansion if you're going to keep her there. Put her in Zaun where they'll treat her the way she treated her victims; like the way she treated me."

The council exchanged concerned glances.

"If she stays in this city, I'm gone. I'm done. After what she did to me, I can barely sleep at night. Knowing she's still in this city is a burden on my existence. Even now, I can hardly stand knowing she's behind me. But mark my words; I will leave this city if she stays. I need my sleep." Vi turned around and stormed across the carpet, slamming the doors behind her.

The chairman of the council finally spoke up, his voice shaking. "Caitlyn we… we ask that you leave us once more. The council has further deliberations."

Caitlyn nodded and left with Jinx once more.

As Jinx entered the foyer she immediately ran up to Vi and wrapped her arms tightly around the girl's mid section. Vi rubbed Jinx's back.

"Vi…" Cait spoke softly.

Vi was still breathing heavily from her sudden outburst. "I'm serious."

"You meant everything you said just now?"

"No, not about lacking sleep. But I will leave to make my point. I freaking hate those guys, Cait! I'm tired of five geezers having all the power in this city!"

The three girls sat down and waited patiently for the second round of deliberations to finish.

* * *

The doors finally opened once more. "The council has finished deliberations, you may return."

The trio walked in silence back to the auditorium and stood before the council.

The chairman began. "Well now. After_ further_ deliberations, the council has agreed that it would be most wise to send Jinx to the maximum security detainment facility in Zaun.

Vi let out an audible sigh, but the other two remained calm to hide their excitement.

"Miss Vi has shown us that we may have been unfair in our judgment; ignoring the victim's plight." He adjusted his glasses. "Furthermore, the council agrees that Miss Vi is an invaluable officer and it would be a great loss to have her leave the city. We can assume that Miss Caitlyn will deliver Jinx to the facilities in Zaun?"

Caitlyn nodded and stood up straight; the massive weight gone from her shoulders. "That is correct, sir."

"Then the motion carries. Jinx will be admitted to the maximum security detainment centre in Zaun. Is there anything you wish to say?"

Caitlyn stepped forward. "I am greatly sorry that we must decline you this opportunity Alfred. Perhaps in the near future someone else may come along. Please know that I admire your contributions to the scientific community, and wish you the best of luck in your future research endeavours."

Alfred scoffed and looked away.

"Master Chairman, I will leave for Zaun with Jinx within the hour. She will arrive before sundown." Caitlyn bowed and stepped backward. "Thank you for your time, gentlemen."

The chairman nodded and banged his gavel. "The council is adjourned."

* * *

Vi and Jinx emerged from the auditorium while Caitlyn signed a few documents from the council chairman. Jinx immediately wrapped her arms around Vi again and buried her face against her stomach.

"Thanks." The blue-haired girl began to cry. "Thank you Vi."

Vi squeezed the girl tightly then gently pushed her back.

"You're welcome. But try to keep your hands off for now, you need to look… criminal-y until we're not in public.

Jinx wiped her eyes on Vi's shirt and nodded. "Right."

"Come on, let's get loaded up and wait for Cait." Vi led Jinx outside to the police wagon and shoved the girl into the back, locking her and the TEDs inside. She walked to the front of the vehicle, hopped in the passenger seat and waited for Cait to emerge from the council building.

Caitlyn left the building ten minutes later with a brown envelope. She entered the vehicle and hopped in to the driver's seat.

"It really surprised me to see you up so…" Cait looked over at Vi who had reclined her seat and fallen asleep. "…early." She chuckled and started the vehicle.


	8. The City Sleeps

**********Disclaimer: This work of fiction contains futanari. If that offends you, leave this page.******

**City of Progress: **Part 8-  
The City Sleeps

_One month has passed since Caitlyn and Vi took custody of Jinx. As Caitlyn suspected, Piltover is virtually crime-free. There have been no cases of criminal behaviour since Jinx's 'incarceration'. The three girls spent a week renovating Jinx's cell, outfitting it with a proper bathroom, bedroom, heating, carpeting, insulation and a small fridge. Jinx practically has her own one-room apartment, though all rules of staying downstairs when home alone still applied. While Caitlyn is still keen on patrolling the city with the TEDs, Vi spends most of her time at home, hanging out with Jinx._

Caitlyn awoke in the middle of the night and yawned. She stretched her arms and looked over at her alarm clock. _2:00am? Ugh. _Though normally Caitlyn was a sound sleeper, the girls had a lot to drink that night in celebration of one month with Jinx, and Cait really needed to use the bathroom.

She crawled out of bed and slipped on her fuzzy pink slippers and matching bathrobe. She navigated in the dark to the upstairs bathroom and went about her business, making sure to create as little noise as possible to not disturb Vi.

As she left the bathroom and carefully closed the door, Cait noticed the light on in Vi's room. She approached Vi's door and placed her ear against it; not a sound. She gently tapped on the door. "Vi?" she tapped again. "Vi, you awake?"

No response.

Cait slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. Though her bed was a mess and the lights were on, Vi was nowhere to be seen. _Where the hell is she? _Cait folded the sheets in Vi's bed and straightened out her pillows. It was normal for Vi to stay up late, though normally she was in bed playing games or watching movies.

Cait turned the light off in Vi's room and left the door open. She flicked the light on in the hallway and went downstairs. In the kitchen Cait hit another switch, the fluorescent lighting the kitchen slowly hummed and flickered to life. "Vi?" Cait asked aloud, walking into the kitchen. "Jinx? You guys down here?" Still no response.

Lastly, Cait approached the hallway door that led down to Jinx's room. She placed her hand on the knob and stopped before opening it. She leaned in close and placed her ear against the small glass window pane, she could hear a faint shouting.

"You bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" one voice screamed.

"Ahh! No! I'm sorry!" the other cried back.

Caitlyn immediately opened the door and ran down the hallway, crashing through the doors that led downstairs. She stomped down the stairs and turned the corner. She stopped and sighed when she reached Jinx's room. Through the crack in the door to Jinx's room Cait could see Jinx and Vi lying on top of each other in their underwear, giggling, each holding a controller connected to the television. Though Vi had a tank top and shorts on, Jinx was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts.

Cait walked over to the room and poked her head inside. "What're you guys doing?"

"Oh, Cait, sup?" Vi craned her neck up from holding Jinx's arm.

"I noticed your light was on when I went to the bathroom but you weren't there. I thought maybe something was wrong since you weren't in bed."

Vi pushed herself off of Jinx and sat upright against the girl's bed, exhaling. "Nah, everything's cool. We were just playing some games."

"Yup." Jinx straightened herself up as well.

"I heard some screaming, are you sure everything-" Cait stopped and yawned again. "-is alright?"

"Oh, yeah. This little cheater just keeps playing like a bitch."

"I'm not a cheater! It's part of the game!"

Vi grabbed Jinx by the neck and dragged the girl down on to her lap. "We'll try to be quiet Cupcake."

Caitlyn giggled slightly. "It's alright I was just checking up. Goodnight you two."

Jinx looked up from Vi's grasp. "'Night Cait!"

Vi nodded. "'Night."

The two girls waited until Cait was upstairs. "Alright, loser of this round has to be bottom, got it?"

Jinx nodded.

* * *

_Normally Cait would have told Vi to get some sleep, but lately there had been no need. Vi was sleeping in later and later and Caitlyn had no reason to get mad at her; there was nothing for them to do. Crime was at an all time low (of none at all), and Jinx wasn't leaving the house so it didn't matter when she got up. Cait still awoke early in the morning but she was starting to feel like even she didn't need to be up so early. Piltover was sleeping._

* * *

"Hah! I win again!" Jinx gloated and pumped her fists.

"You're such a friggin' cheater." Vi folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

Jinx leaned over and whispered in Vi's ear. "But the screen says 'victory – player 2', doesn't it? You know what that means…"

Vi grinned and grabbed the girl by the wrists, dragging her on to her lap.

Jinx started to laugh. "Hey, wait. What're you- stop it!"

Vi whispered back. "It means I'm bottom, right?"

"Yeah…" Jinx replied nervously. It was never a good sign when Vi started to grin.

Vi slipped her right hand in the front of Jinx's boxer shorts. She had asked Cait to buy her a couple pairs after the first few were a bust. Vi wrapped her fingers around Jinx's stiffening cock and began to slowly stroke it to life.

Jinx cringed and leaned back against Vi. "Aw come on! You're supposed to be bottom!"

"I _am_ bottom; I didn't say _you_ would be in charge." She continued to grip and rub Jinx's cock in her hand. "Here, sit up. Let's see if you can do this solo mission."

Jinx turned around to look at Vi. "Huh?"

Vi pointed the girls head back towards the screen. "Pick up your controller. I want to see if you can beat this stage while I jerk you off. If you can do it I'll let you fuck me again."

"Alright, you're on." Jinx stood up and wiggled out of her shorts. Her cock sprang upward as the waistband slipped over her length, before curving downward under its own weight. She sat back down in Vi's lap, picked up her controller, and took a deep breath. "Okay. Ready."

Vi grabbed the girl's cock and began to stroke it again. "If you lose a life I'm going to do it faster."

"Easy." Jinx unpaused the game and began navigating her avatar across a narrow stone walkway.

"And if you cum before you beat the level then we're going to start _aaall_ over."

"No problem, this level is easy." Jinx was completely focused on the screen before her. Her eyes darted back and forth, her fingers dexterously flicking triggers and pressing buttons as though the controller were an extension of her own hand. Vi wondered how a girl who had lived, essentially, on the streets her whole life could master a game so quickly.

Vi continued to stroke at the shaft of Jinx's throbbing cock. Despite her intense arousal, Jinx's mind was set on beating the level. Vi looked over the girl's shoulder and watched the screen. A small horde of enemies approached Jinx's avatar and she swiftly knocked them away with a single blow from her broadsword. Vi was getting irritated with how easily Jinx was clearing the stage. She waited for another wave of enemies to appear and slowly raised her hand up to Jinx's chest with her left hand. As the wave was about to attack, Vi slapped her fingers down on Jinx's left nipple and pinched the tiny nub between her fingers.

"Ahh! Shit!" Jinx's whole body flinched and she dropped the controller. Her avatar quickly became overwhelmed by the enemies and the screen turned red. _Try again? _The words scrolled down on to the screen. "What the hell?!" Jinx looked at Vi.

Vi smiled haughtily. "Looks like you just lost a life."

"Yeah, because you pinched my boob!"

"Oh is that what that is? I just thought a mosquito bit you."

"Ugh!" Jinx grunted and grabbed her controller again. "And you call me the cheater…"

Jinx resumed her game and Vi resumed rubbing her dick.. As promised, she was beginning to move her hand faster as Jinx had lost one of her lives. Though she was still focused on the game, Jinx was beginning to feel the pressure from Vi's hand. She occasionally moaned and bit her lip as the pleasure started to mount.

"Good luck~" Vi sing-songed in Jinx's ear.

Jinx's swallowed hard and kept her eyes on the screen. Her breathing through her nose was becoming heavier. Vi placed her hand on Jinx's flat chest once again.

"Don't!" Jinx spat.

"I'll be gentle this time, promise." Vi flicked the pink nub with her fingers. She could feel the girl's nipple getting harder between her fingers; they were getting more sensitive. She delicately gripped the nub between her thumb and index finger and rolled it back and forth.

"Ah!" Jinx squeaked. Her avatar was stabbed from behind and stumbled forward, though it was still standing.

Vi removed her other hand from Jinx's chest and reached around to grip her cock with both hands. With her left hand she rubbed her palm against the throbbing head of Jinx's cock, smearing her warm pre-cum while she jerked the shaft in her right hand.

Jinx's shoulders tensed up and she moaned once more. Her avatar was suddenly hit by a barrage of arrows from off the screen and fell to the ground. Before she could recover, the character was swarmed by a wave of enemies.

"Ugh! Dammit!" Jinx dropped the controller in frustration and sighed.

"One more life~" Vi squeezed the girl's balls with her left hand.

Jinx wiped her hand against her palm, and her palms against the carpet. She stretched her fingers, cracked her knuckles, and twisted her neck in each direction before gripping the controller once more. "Okay." She let out a deep breath. "I can do this."

Before Jinx could resume her game, Vi pointed the girl's face toward hers and pressed their lips together. In her right hand she could feel Jinx's cock swell to its limit. She pulled her lips back and let Jinx resume her game. "Good luck." She grabbed Jinx once again and began to stroke faster than ever.

Jinx was playing noticeably sloppier than before. Her character was taking damage left and right, and she seemed to be messing up her combos.

Vi was grinning from ear to ear as she watched over Jinx's shoulder. _Hah, got you now._

As Jinx's avatar struggled to keep fighting, Jinx brought up a menu screen and hovered over an item that looked like a potion. She selected the item with her cursor and her avatar suddenly doubled in size. In an instant the wave of enemies was blown away as Jinx's life bar refilled itself.

Vi recognized this part of the level; Jinx was about to win. Not keen on letting Jinx win for third time in a row, Vi pressed her chest against Jinx's back, pushing her soft breasts against the girl's skin. With her left hand she once again grabbed the girl's left nipple and tweaked it between her fingers. She squeezed harder, and pumped faster down on Jinx's cock as the girl began to shake.

"N-no! No-oooh Fuck!" Jinx dropped her controller and pawed at the shag carpet beneath her, trying to grab a hold of something as she reached orgasm. Vi continued to stroke hard and fast as the girl shot her hot load on to her legs and Vi's, hitting the controller as well with the occasional spurt. She continued to moan and groan as the last of her cum shot out with decreasing velocity. She fell backward against Vi, resting her head on the larger woman's shoulder as she breathed deep, long breaths. "You… bitch."

Vi laughed and folded her wet hands across the girl's stomach. "Looks like you gotta start over." She planted a kiss on Jinx's cheek then looked up at the screen. "Wow, you managed to hit the TV from here."

Jinx exhaled deeply, her rib cage stretching her tight, pale skin. "Screw that." The tired girl wobbled to her feet, her large, soft cock dangling between her legs as she stumbled to find her balance. "I'm goin' to bed."

Vi laughed and hopped to her feet as well. "Alright. Just remember, I won tonight."

Jinx fell face-first into her sheets and flashed her middle finger at Vi before crashing completely.


	9. The Last Criminal

**City of Progress: **Part 9-  
The Last Criminal

Vi awoke at noon the next morning to the sound a car horn on the streets below. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. _Ugh. _She grabbed some casual clothes from her dresser and went to the shower. It had been several weeks since she had worn her actual police uniform.

She took her morning shower and brushed her teeth, a habit that was hit and miss with her. She finished toweling off her hair and slung the wet towel over her shoulder. As she left the bathroom she noticed Cait's door was uncharacteristically open. She walked through the door. "Cait?"

Caitlyn sat at her desk, her face buried in her arms.

"Cait? You asleep?" Vi approached the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder.

_*Sniff* _Cait kept her face in her arm and held up a piece of paper to Vi.

Vi unfolded the paper and held it under the light on Cait's desk.

_Dear Miss Caitlyn and Vi,_

_The council has been assessing expenses over this past week and it is with great pride that we announce your services are no longer needed. If not for your efforts over the past years, Piltover would not be where it is today. It has been a month since Jinx's incarceration, and coincidentally, a month since reports of any crime within our city. The city is eternally grateful for your work and there are plans to erect a statue in honor of the crime-fighting team that eradicated all the city's criminals. _

_A representative from the council will be arriving promptly at 2:00pm today to discuss the possession of your headquarters. We plan to have your facilities renovated and converted into a storage facility for all sorts of important research documents, samples, specimens and the like. The statue will be located outside and the building will be named in your honour._

_Regards, Donovan Fairweather  
Chairman of the Piltover Grand Council of Administrators_

Vi dropped the letter and looked up at the mirror. For a moment she stood in silence, only the sound of Cait's occasional sob stirring the calm. "Cait…" Vi knelt down next the crying woman. "Cait, it's okay."

Cait brought her face up from her desk and wiped her eyes. Her face was red and wet streaks ran to her chin. "No, it's not okay." She continued to speak between sobs. "They're kicking us out. They're kicking Jinx out. She's going to be found out. Our reputations will be ruined. We'll go to jail for treason."

Vi wrapped her arms around the girl's stomach and lifted her from her seat. She walked over to Cait's bed and sat down, laying Cait to rest upon her large comforter. Though she tried to relax Cait, Vi's own heart had sunk. _We're screwed. What do we do? We'll have to move somewhere where Jinx can remain hidden. _She rubbed the woman's back and caressed her hair while she stared blankly across the room. "Did this come in the mail this morning?"

Cait nodded, her face still buried within the sheets.

"So there's a rep coming in two hours?"

She nodded again.

"We need to hide Jinx." Even though VI felt like she would be sick to her stomach, she kept her cool.

Cait rolled over on to her back, wiping her eyes once more. "You're right. She should hide in my closet while the rep is here, just in case."

"I'll go get her."

"Wait!" Cait sat up. "I haven't told her yet."

"You have to tell her Cait, this affects her as much as it does us."

"I know, but, you know she's not completely… _stable. _I'm afraid of how she'll take it."

"If you won't tell her, I will. This is urgent, Cait, we need to start planning now!"

"Okay, okay. I'll come with you."

The two ladies got up and went downstairs.

* * *

Jinx was sitting on her bed and playing a game on her TV. "Hey guys." She kept her eyes on the screen.

"Jinx, pause it. We need to talk." Vi stepped in front of the screen and crossed her arms.

Jinx pressed a button and looked up at Vi. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, but we got bad news." Vi and Cait sat down with the girl between them. "We got a letter from the council this morning. Long story short: they're kicking us out. They don't need cops anymore and they want their building back."

Jinx's eyes widened. "So we… can't live here anymore?"

Vi nodded. "That's how it looks right now."

Jinx's eyes began to tear up and she bit her lip. "But I like it here…"

Cait wrapped her arms around the girl as she began to cry.

"I know you like it here. I like it here too. I've been here for five years with Cait; we got a lot of memories in this place." Vi scratched the back of her head, trying to hide her emotions. "But there's a rep from the council coming by in less than two hours. He wants to talk to us about it. Just in case he wants to walk around we need you to go up stairs and hide in Cait's closet when he gets here."

Jinx nodded, her face hidden in Cait's embrace.

"Vi aren't you just a little bit upset by all this?" Cait was wondering why Vi seemed so calm.

Vi suddenly hopped to her feet. "You think I'm not pissed? I'm sad as fuck, Caitlyn! I'm just trying to play it cool because lord knows you're not in the mood to handle this right now! How long were you sitting up there, crying at your desk? Couldn't you have woken me up earlier? Someone's gonna be here in two hours to kick us out and all you did was cry about it?" Vi waved her hands and spouted profanities left and right. It was never a good sign when Vi referred to Cait by her real name. "I'm sorry if I just want to think about now, but it's pretty fucking important!" Vi looked at Caitlyn for a moment with tears in her eyes before storming from the room.

"Vi, wait!" Cait shouted after her, but she was gone.

Jinx dried her tears against Cait's shoulder. "Should… should we go upstairs?"

* * *

The two girls went upstairs to the kitchen. Cait noticed that Vi's shoes were missing; she must have left home.

"So," Jinx began "is there anything we- err, _you_ can do to change the council's mind?"

Cait sighed. "I can't imagine there is. As unfortunate as it is, it's true. There's just no use for cops in a city without crime. Anything small like a fight breaking out at a bar can be handled by the TEDs. You were the last fugitive in Piltover and, well, you're 'in jail' now. They don't need us anymore."

"So what're we gonna do? Can we move somewhere else together and you guys get new jobs? I don't wanna mooch off you completely so I can do housework. It can still work, right?"

Cait shook her head. "I don't know. It would be difficult to transport you to a new location in secret. And yeah, I can get a new job but I don't know about Vi. She's only ever worked here and she… doesn't really have the broadest set of skills."

Jinx frowned and stirred at a bowl of soup.

* * *

The two girls sat at the table and ate lunch together, reminiscing about the past month and planning how they would pack up all their belongings. They patiently awaited the council representative's arrival and Vi was still nowhere to be found. Though Caitlyn was worried about her, Vi often went jogging when she was upset with something.

**_Ding-ding-ding!_**

The buzzer in the police station rang out in three short rings.

Jinx and Cait's eyes locked and Jinx immediately ran upstairs to hide in Cait's closet. She had a water of bottle, a flashlight and a magazine to keep herself busy.

Cait walked out to the front lobby to greet her guest. She was relieved to find the man from the council who had pushed for Jinx to be sent to Zaun from the beginning. Benjamin Goldsmith, or 'Bingo' as his peers often referred to him was a short, stout gentleman with white curly hair and thick-rimmed glasses. He donned a white tuxedo with a red bowtie.

"Ahh! Miss Caitlyn, you look lovely as ever."

Cait smiled and curtseyed before her guest. "And you look handsome as always Bingo." She greeted the man with a friendly hug as he kissed her on the cheek. Caitlyn's father and Bingo were acquaintances and Cait had many memories of him from when she was a child. If there was one person on the council that Caitlyn appreciated it was him. "Come, let's sit down."

Caitlyn led the man to the kitchen and poured him a glass of water. The short old man sat down and wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. "I know this must be a bit of a shock to you Kitty. The council has been talking about it since Jinx was arrested. I must thank you for that again."

Caitlyn nodded. It had been awhile since anyone had called her Kitty. It was mostly her father's pet name for her, though word of it did get around and Vi sometimes teased her with it.

"I don't mean to assume, and please correct me if I'm wrong but, you must not have been up to much this past month, have you? The city is clean thanks to you."

Caitlyn laughed. "No, it's true. We've mostly just been… patrolling and paying visits to friends and talking to citizens. It's pretty quiet around here."

Bingo folded his hands on his lap. "It sounds like a lovely retirement. Do you mind if I take a look around? I believe the letter informed you of our plans to convert this station into a storage facility in your names, correct?"

Cait nodded. "Yes, please. I'll show you around." She decided it would be best to take him upstairs to get it out of the way. That way if Jinx absolutely had to leave the closet to pee or get some fresh air she wouldn't have to worry about someone coming in. She led the man to the elevator and they rode it together to the upper level.

The man gazed around the large bedrooms. "My word, Kitty. This is practically a home!"

"Well, it _is _a home." Cait laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It used to be pretty busy around here so I set up a small room with a desk and bed. I got so swamped with work that I eventually started living at the station. I sold my apartment downtown and used the money to renovate the upstairs to be more livable. Then Vi joined the force down the line so we set her up with her own room. The downstairs isn't very homely but I'm proud of the upstairs for sure."

Bingo removed his glasses and wiped the lens against his shirt. "Well Caitlyn, I… I feel terrible now! We're kicking you out of your own home!" The man chuckled.

Cait stifled a laugh but on the inside she was aching.

"You'll surely find somewhere else to live before moving, correct?"

"Certainly." Cait led the man out of the room and back to the elevator. "I have plenty saved up and I'll probably move somewhere with Vi since she's… not really suited to live on her own yet."

"You speak to me if there is any trouble. I promised your father before his passing that I would look out for you."

Cait smiled. Though this man was the bearer of bad news, she knew his heart was in the right place. She couldn't imagine what would have happened had Alfred been sent in his stead. She led the man through the kitchen and toward the basement. "Now, before we get downstairs I must warn you-"

"My word, Kitty! I must say, I wouldn't mind being a prisoner here if this is what the cells are like!"

Caitlyn laughed. "As I was saying, we converted one of the cells into a guest bedroom. I know it's a little unorthodox to use a police station as a home and to invite guests over but, as you know…"

"No, no. It's understandable. At least you have this one cell left which I presume you used for Jinx?"

"Correct, sir."

Bingo cleaned his glasses once more. "I am sorry we must do this to you Cait, though I'm sure you understand. This is city property as you know. If it were up to me I wouldn't force you to move, but it was agreed upon by the council to move forward with seizing the building as well."

"It's understandable sir. I should not have claimed these facilities as my home. It was foolish of me. Would you like some coffee or anything, sir?"

"No that's alright dear. I think I'll be on my way now."

Cait led the man back upstairs, through the kitchen and out to the lobby.

"Best of luck to you Kitty, and remember to give me a call if you need any assistance. Really, any at all, I'm more than happy to help with your housing situation if the need arises. Good day."

"Thanks Bingo, have a good day as well." She bent forward and let the man kiss her cheek once more.

He opened the door, flashed a friendly salute and walked outside.

* * *

As Cait returned to the kitchen she heard her police monitor alarm. _What? That thing's still on? _It had been over a month since the monitor had last been used. She was considering turning it off completely. She rushed over to the monitor and hit a button on the keyboard. The screen flashed and lit up with a scene of a demolished building. Cait placed her hands over her mouth. _What the hell? _Cait pressed another button and spoke into a microphone extending below the screen. "This is Caitlyn, what's going on out there?"

A monotone, robotic voice responded. "Abandoned building in factory district demolished. Graffiti left by perpetrator."

"Get up close, what does it say?" Cait was beginning to sweat. She couldn't believe what was happening.

The TED moved closer to the colossal mound of rubble. As its camera focused through the dust and slabs of concrete, Cait could see the pink, spray-painted words on a giant concrete slab: _MISS ME?_

Cait left the monitor and charged upstairs to her bedroom. "Jinx!" She shouted the girl's name up the stairwell. She barged into her room and flung the closet doors open. Inside she found Jinx curled up, sleeping on the floor. She bent over and gripped the girl by her shoulders. "Jinx! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Jinx rubbed her eyes. "Is the guy gone yet?"

"What the **fuck** did you do?" Cait screamed in the girl's face.

Jinx winced and shielded her face. "What? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"

Cait grabbed the girl by the wrist and dragged her to her feet. She ignored the girl's confused cries and pulled her downstairs to the police monitor. She pushed Jinx in front of the monitor. "Look."

Jinx stared at the screen in horror. Her jaw dropped. "I…"

"When did you do this!?" Cait shouted.

"I didn't!" Jinx finally shouted back. "I didn't do this! I was in the closet the whole time! I swear!"

"Then who the fuck did!?"

**"I don't know!" **Jinx started to cry again. "Cait… do you really think_ I _did that?"

Cait looked at the girl's teary eyes. Her body was shaking and she looked terrified. "No," she sighed and sat down. "I know you didn't. I'm sorry."

"Someone's… trying to copy me?"

"I don't know. I mean, yes, someone's trying to imitate you. But why?"

Jinx stood up straight. "Vi. Where is she?"

"I don't know, she never came back after her outburst."

"Did you radio her?"

Cait grabbed her walkie-talkie from the desk. She held it up to her ear and pressed a button. "Vi? Do you copy?"

The radio cracked and whistled. "Yo. I'm on my way home."

Caitlyn was slightly relieved to hear her voice. "Vi, what is going on? Did you investigate the demolition?"

There was no response.

"Vi? Do you copy? Vi?!" Cait put the radio back down on the desk. "She's coming home."

* * *

Roughly half an hour later Vi emerged through the garage door. She was wearing her backpack that she normally wore to the gym along with her large gauntlets that she hadn't worn in over a month.

Cait and Jinx stood up in unison. "Vi what is happening?" Cait ran over to greet Vi.

Vi removed her backpack and gauntlets and went to the kitchen. "Sit down. We need to talk. You too, Jinx."

The three girls congregated at the kitchen table.

Cait was eager to get some answers. "Vi, do you know what happened in the factory district?"

Vi raised her hand. "First thing, did the rep from the council come by?"

Cait nodded. "Yes he left half an hour ago."

"And did you ask him if there was _anything _we could do to keep the house?"

"Yes, yes. He said the decision is final and we have to move out."

"I had a feeling that was the case."

Cait was once again annoyed by how calm Vi was. She grabbed Vi's hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Vi.** What happened downtown?"**

Vi sighed and cracked her neck. "I brought the building down."

Cait slammed her fists on the table. "What?! Why?!"

Vi scratched her head, still relaxed. "'Cause I'm not moving." She kicked her legs up and leaned back in her chair. "So long as there's a criminal in Piltover, we keep our jobs. We keep our jobs, we keep our home."

"But people will think I did it!" Jinx cried.

"People also hate your guts."

"She's supposed to be in prison, Vi!"

"She 'escaped'." Vi sounded like she had been planning this for a long time. "Jinx 'escaped' from 'Zaun' and returned to wreaking havoc in Piltover once more."

Cait shook her head. "You're insane. Your plan to keep our home is to start blowing things up again? Do you know how wrong that is Vi? You're an officer of the law for god's sake!"

"And it wasn't my idea to harbor the most notorious criminal this city has ever seen in our goddamn home!" Vi shouted back. "Look, Cait, I know it's drastic. I know it's a bad idea. But it's the only thing I could think of on such short notice."

"Couldn't you have at least spoken to us first? We have two weeks before we need to move out."

"We have two weeks to get packed. We need to be _out _by the end."

Cait buried her face in her hands and shook her head. _This is crazy._

"Jinx, you don't want to move out, right?" Vi turned to look at the smaller girl.

Jinx shook her head. "No, never. I want to stay with you guys."

"Then I want you to help me create the illusion that you're still in this city. We're not going to hurt anyone, just leave some graffiti around. Everyone once in a while we'll break something. Not anything important, just enough to cause a little bit of panic.

Jinx looked down at her feet. "I don't… I don't want to do that stuff anymore. I've changed."

"If you help me out with this it won't matter if you've changed or not. You'll get to stay here. We'll all get to stay here. Cait and I will keep our 'jobs' and we'll be able to house you for as long as we need."

Caitlyn looked up again. "I really need some time to think about this Vi."

"No, what you need to do is release a statement about Jinx escaping from Zaun. Remember when you told me Jinx was going to be living with us and I flipped my shit? Now it's my turn to ruin your day. The news has probably spread by now, and the city wants to know what's going on. If you want I'll help you draft a statement, but you better get a move on."

* * *

Cait and Vi spent the next hour and a half drafting a statement to be released to the public regarding the demolition.

"Remember to sign it at the end." Vi noted.

"Right." Cait held the letter up and read it aloud.

"At approximately 2:30pm on Thursday, July 3rd, the abandoned development site in the southern factory district was brought to the ground. No witnesses have laid claim to any sightings of any suspicious activity. However, a message depicting the words "miss me?" were spray painted on a slab of concrete in pink, capital letters. The Piltover Police Department has reason to believe that Jinx, the notorious criminal who was taken into custody and incarcerated over a month ago at the Maximum Security Detainment Centre in Zaun has escaped and returned to Piltover. This is not confirmed as of yet and we are working diligently to uncover any further evidence in regards to her location. The detainment facilities in Zaun refuse to communicate directly with Piltover enforcement which has significantly hindered our efforts. We would like to ensure the people of this city that we will catch her once more, and keep her in the city under careful watch, as clearly Zaun has proven incapable of harboring her."

Cait folded the letter and placed it on the table.

Jinx looked up. "Wait." She stood up and grabbed the letter, glossing over it once more. "We're gonna say that I escaped, but what if word of this makes it to Zaun? They've never had an escapee in the two-hundred year history of the prison, right?"

Cait nodded. "That's right."

"Aside from chemical weapons it's the thing that they're known for, the super high-tech prison facility that nobody gets out of alive. If we claim that I escaped, and they _somehow _hear about it, they'll release a statement saying I was never there. Then the council will realize you lied to them and forged the documents that claim you handed me over to them."

Vi pursed her lips and looked at Cait. "She's right. We're gonna be in a lot more shit if Zaun hears about this."

The girls sat in silence, thinking of how they could possibly explain Vi's crazy plan to the people.

Jinx finally spoke up. "What if we claim it was a copycat criminal?"

"A what?" Caitlyn looked at the girl.

"A copycat criminal." Jinx sat back down. "You've never heard of those before? A copycat criminal is someone who takes after either the crimes or methods of another to create panic and confusion amongst the people. If you say there's someone _pretending _to be me, which there is, then you don't have to explain me breaking out of 'prison.' As to who the copycat criminal is, well you don't really need to think of that just yet since there's only been one incident and you said there were no witnesses or any evidence. All there is to go on is the spray paint, but that could have been done by anyone."

"But why would they do that?" Cait asked.

"That's the beauty of it. It's a mystery. You won't know their motif until you've captured them."

"And you're okay with… pretending to be yourself in disguise?"

"As long as we can stay here." Jinx looked at Vi and smiled.

"Then it's settled. Let's draft a new letter."


	10. The Deed Is Done

**City of Progress: **Part 10-  
The Deed Is Done

_Caitlyn, Vi and Jinx revised the statement to mention that there is a copycat criminal who seems to be acting in Jinx's place. Cait delivered the statement in a news conference and took a few questions before leaving due to a lack of overall information. The reporters present seemed to be very irritated and had many questions but Caitlyn refused to address additional concerns. She visited the council on her way home and spoke to Bingo and Chairman Donovan to ensure them that the likelihood of Jinx escaping from Zaun would be impossible. _

Cait returned home at 6:30 pm and was greeted by an eager Vi and Jinx.

"Way to go Cait!" Jinx cheered.

Vi ran over and wrapped her arms tightly around Cait. "You did good Cupcake."

Cait sighed and handed some brown paper bags to Vi. "I got takeout."

"Oh, sweet." Vi brought the food to the table and sat down, tearing into the bags. Jinx leaned over the table and joined in.

Cait hung her officer's hat on a hook and removed a pair of black leather gloves. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine.

"You alright Cait? You're pretty quiet." Vi spoke with a mouth full of noodles and shrimp.

"No, I'm not alright. I just lied to the whole city for my own benefit."

Vi swallowed her food and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "Congratulations, you're an official government worker!"

Jinx snorted.

"You gonna join us or…?" Vi cracked open a tinfoil container full of steaming vegetables."No, I'm not hungry." Cait poured the wine into a tall glass, swirled the cup between her fingers and took a lengthy sip. She stared out the kitchen window and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna go shower. Put whatever you don't eat in the fridge." She topped up her wine glass and went upstairs.

* * *

Cait sat down before the mirror on her desk. She unclipped her badge from her shirt and stared intently at the metal medallion in her hands. She traced the indents with her fingers and admired the intricately molded depiction of Piltover's skyline surrounded by a wreath of flowers. Though the term "sheriff" had largely been retired from professional use, Caitlyn still wore her father's Sheriff's badge. She pressed the badge against her lips then placed it down on the desk. She stared with disappointment at the woman she saw in the mirror then closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Dad."

She picked up her novel and transitioned to her bed, placing her wine glass down on the nightstand. She flipped the book open to where she left off and proceeded to get lost in her drink and the pages of her novel.

* * *

Before Cait had realized it, two hours had passed and she had nearly finished her novel. She downed the last of her wine glass. She had returned to the kitchen once more during her book trance to refill her glass. As she sat up she could feel her head begin to spin; the day's events reduced to a blur. She reached over to her nightstand and opened a small drawer. Inside the drawer she shuffled around various letters, stationery, writing utensils and notes. At last she retrieved a sleek, finger-length, purple toy.

Cait collapsed into her bed sheets once again with the toy in hand. She pushed the toy between her lips, coating it with her saliva then brought it down to her legs, slipping her hand into her underwear. With gentle strokes she rubbed the tip of the toy against her lower lips then slid the length of it, slowly, into her pussy.

Caitlyn hadn't used her vibrator in several months. Even before Jinx had moved in Vi had been acting quite frisky and the two girls spent many _sleepless _nights together. After Jinx moved in she almost forgot she had it. She would have thrown it out if not for the vibration function.

She gripped the black dial between her fingers and turned it to the left. The toy began to hum from inside Cait's pussy. Cait smiled, closed her eyes, and began to rub the toy against her inner walls, teasing her clit as she pressed harder. She groped her breasts with her other hand, massaging the soft flesh through her clothes. Though her vibrator was small compared to the heat Jinx was packing, it was a sort of nostalgic feeling to use it again. She upped the speed of the dial and fucked herself harder. Her toes curled back and she pushed her heels into the bed-sheets. She could feel her pleasure begin to reach its peak when she heard footsteps from the stairwell.

Cait immediately turned her vibrator off and removed her hand from her underwear. She sat upright and grabbed her novel from her nightstand as Vi walked into her room.

"How you feelin' Cait?"

Cait wiped the sweat from her brow. "I'm alright. I just needed some alone time to cool off."

Vi walked over and sat down on the edge of Cait's bed. "Good. I'm glad to hear that. I wanted to apologize for storming out on you earlier. I should have gotten your approval for everything first. I just panicked; I've never been so scared in my life."

"Don't-" Cait yawned. "Don't worry about it. Everything's fine."

Vi looked over Cait's empty wine glass and grinned. "How much did you have to drink?"

Cait began to laugh. "Only one glass."

Vi rolled her eyes. "Oh really?" She bent over and grabbed Cait's book that she had been holding upside-down. "Feeling a bit confused are we?" She closed the book, tossed it on the floor and then crawled on top of Cait.

"Vi no, I'm not feeling it tonight." Cait turned her face away from Vi.

Vi ignored the words and leaned in, pressing her lips against Cait's. Cait's lips were sticky and tasted sweet; Vi could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Vi I'm serious. I'm really not in the mood."

Vi continued to ignore Cait's pleas and pressed her hand between Cait's legs. She could feel the edge of the vibrator poking out from between her legs. "Not in the mood hmm?" She twisted the dial slightly through the fabric of Cait's underwear. "Did this just magically appear then?"

Cait moaned and crossed her hands over her chest.

Vi sat down on Cait's thighs as the woman tried to squirm. "You know Cupcake, I never got back at you for that time you held me down…" She grabbed Cait's wrists with her left hand, while she pinched the toy in her right hand, pushing it in and out of Cait's pussy. Cait sometimes forgot just how strong Vi was. With one hand she kept Cait's upper body from moving.

Cait began to moan louder; her face was a red mixture of arousal and intoxication. Though she squirmed and writhed beneath Vi's weight, she couldn't do anything to move. Her breathing grew heavier as Vi's movements grew faster. Vi twisted the dial on the vibrator to the very edge and the humming increased to a whirring whine.

Cait cringed and bit her lip before crying out. "Agh! It's too m- oh fuck!"

Vi held the toy in place against Cait's clit and leaned over Cait to kiss her. As Cait reached climaxed Vi held her lips against Cait's. Cait moaned loudly into Vi's mouth. In the midst of Cait's orgasm Vi opened her eyes to relish the look of pain and pleasure on Cait's face. She could feel a warm wetness seeping through Cait's panties, enveloping her fingertips.

Vi brought her wet fingers to her lips and licked Cait's juices. "Mmm. You always taste so good." She rolled off of Caitlyn and hopped off the bed. "Welp, g'night Cait."

"Nnnh!" Cait moaned and reached out to grab Vi's hand. "Wait."

"Hm?" Vi turned back around. "You want more?"

Cait looked up at Vi lustfully, blushed, then nodded.

Vi snorted. "You're so wasted girl. But alright. Jinx already gave me a pounding but I think I can do one more round before bed." She slipped her tank top off, over her head and tossed it on to the floor. "Want me to fetch Jinx?"

Cait shook her head. "Just you."

Vi gripped Cait's wet panties and slipped them down to her ankles. She could feel the warm moistness between Cait's thighs. She removed the rest of Cait's clothing until only her silver necklace remained then disrobed of her own clothes.

It had been awhile since Cait and Vi had some intimate time with just the two of them. With Jinx lazing around the three girls had plenty of time together. Although Vi would rarely go more than a day without visiting Jinx, Cait missed having her alone time with Vi.

As Vi crawled back on top of Caitlyn, Cait began to laugh again.

Vi joined in the hilarity. "What's your deal tonight? Did you go through a whole bottle on your own?" Cait shook her head. "No I… I really have to pee!" She squirmed beneath Vi and for once Vi was willing to let her go. She stumbled to her feet and ran, naked, to the bathroom.

* * *

Vi waited impatiently for a few minutes for Cait to return. She flipped through the pages of Cait's novel, played with her nipples and fiddled with her pussy lips in wait for her lover to come back to her. After five minutes Vi heard the shower door squeak in its tracks. She hopped to her feet and walked towards the bathroom. As the shower door closed and the water began to hiss, she slipped in to the bathroom and walked slowly to the shower door.

Through the falling water Cait didn't hear Vi sneak in behind her. "Oh! You scared me!"

"You just asked me to fuck you and now you're hiding from me?" Vi pushed the smaller woman against the shower wall.

"No! I was just… I was just cleaning m-myself because-"

Vi pressed her right thumb against Cait's lips, silencing her. She removed her hands and grabbed a bottle of body wash, squirting a generous amount between her palms. She squished her palms together then placed them on Cait's shoulders. The blue gel dripped down Cait's shoulders and fell to her arms and breasts. Vi cupped the oozing liquid and massaged it into Cait's skin. "Didn't you say you were going to shower earlier?"

Cait brushed her wet hair from her eyes. "I got sidetracked reading."

"Well then you owe me one for this."

* * *

_Vi and Cait seldom showered together due to the cramped shower space. However, two years prior Cait had injured her wrists after falling from a building while in pursuit of a thief and was left with a cast on each arm. For two weeks Vi had to wash Cait's hair and upper body for her, while also helping her get dressed and undressed. Though the two girls had been living together for over two years, their relationship had been strictly as friends. It was not until the first time Vi laid her hands on Cait in the shower that she realized how badly she wanted to bed Cait. She remembered Cait's body trembling as she caressed her back and chest. She placed her hands over Cait's heart and could feel it beating beneath her skin. It was in this moment that Vi realized her feelings for Caitlyn were mutual. She squeezed beside Caitlyn in the shower and sat down before her. They stared in to each other's eyes, the water falling between their naked bodies. Vi slowly leaned in, her eyes locked on Cait's, and met Cait's lips with her own. She promised she would be gentle with Cait so long as the casts were on._

_The two ladies patiently waited for the day Cait's casts would be removed before they would truly show their love for each other. As they returned from the hospital the two women stripped down and made passionate love to each other on the kitchen table, unable to keep their hormones in line until they got upstairs. They eventually migrated to Cait's bedroom where they remained on top, below and inside each other until the early morning hours. Not a word was spoken for the eight hours that they would remember as the hottest night of their lives._

* * *

Vi ran her fingers all over Cait's body, covering her skin with a soapy lather. She squeezed in behind her and wrapped her arms around Cait, pressing her body against Cait's back. "Remember when I had to wash your body for you?" Vi whispered.

Cait giggled.

"That was the first I saw you completely naked." She gripped Cait's gorgeous rack in her hands. "Your amazing tits," then rubbed her hands down Cait's stomach "your perfect body," then squeezed her fingers between Cait's thighs "and your beautiful pussy."

Cait began to moan.

"I knew from that moment that I needed you." Vi began to rub her breasts gently up and down against Cait's back, spreading the soap between their bodies.

Cait's shoulders began to tense up her legs squished together as she struggled to stand up amidst the overwhelming pleasure.

"I couldn't stand those two weeks. It felt like a lifetime waiting for those casts to come off. I didn't touch myself for two weeks because I knew it was going to be special." Vi continued. "Do you remember when they finally came off? I was dripping wet by the time we got home from the hospital. I felt like I was going to explode." She rubbed the inside of Cait's thighs with her soapy fingers.

Cait inhaled sharply and her body began to sink, though Vi's strong arms kept her standing.

"And I did, remember? When you went down on me in your bed I came stronger and harder than I ever had before. I could barely move after. It took me, like, an hour to stop shaking." Vi removed the shower head from its holster and brought it down to Cait's legs.

Cait moaned louder and she gripped the handle of the shower door to keep her balance. The pulsing water of the shower head was much stronger than her vibrator.

"God, you were so sexy then, and you still are." Vi placed her chin on Cait's neck and gently nipped at her earlobe. She whispered in Cait's ear. "You can cum again, its okay."

Vi's soft words were enough to send Cait over the edge. She pressed her knees together and keeled over in pleasure. Vi dropped the shower head and wrapped her arms around Cait, holding her up as she reached climax from the showerhead.

"Ahhh fuck!" Cait cried out. Her voice trembled as her whole body shook in ecstasy.

Vi gripped the shower head once more and rinsed the soap from both their bodies. She planted her chin on Cait's shoulders once more and took a long, deep inhale of Cait's scent. "Mmm. You're all clean now Cupcake~" She placed the shower head back in its holster and turned the water off. "Now we can get to the fun part." Vi slid open the door to the shower and stepped out.

As Cait followed behind her, she took one step on to the tiled bathroom floor and slipped forward. Vi immediately stretched one arm out and caught Cait just inches before she hit her head on the bathroom sink.

"Whoa." Vi brought Cait to her feet.

Cait giggled again.

Vi sighed. "Alright, you're cut off."

"Huh?"

"You're way too drunk. You need to get some sleep."

Cait pouted. "But… we were gonna…"

"Not tonight. I was going to but you nearly knocked yourself unconscious. You can barely stand Cait."

Cait looked up at Vi with puppy-dog eyes.

"Nuh-uh. That shit don't work on me. We're going to bed." Vi draped a large white towel around Cait and dried her off. Though Vi wasn't too keen on housework, she did enjoy looking after Cait when she was sick or tipsy.

She finished drying Cait off then wrapped the towel around her own waist. She carried Cait to her bed despite Cait's pleas.

"You didn't even cum yet, please! I still want to play!"

Vi put Cait in bed and brought her comforter up to her waist.

"I told you, I had some fun with Jinx already. You need to sleep." Vi turned the lights off in Cait's room. "Besides, tomorrow will be our 3rd anniversary of when we started having sex, so we might as well celebrate it properly."

Cait finally grinned and Vi smiled back.

"Goodnight Cait."


	11. The Secret is Out

**City of Progress: **Part 11-  
The Secret's Out

Caitlyn awoke the next morning at 8:00am and went about her usual routine. She had a moderate hangover from the night before and struggled to get out of bed. Still, she soldiered on knowing she would have a busy day ahead of her. As she passed her desk on the way into the kitchen she noticed her voicemail inbox flashing red, undoubtedly filled with inquiries about the previous day's events.

She continued on into the hallway and retrieved the morning's mail and newspaper from the drop box. It gave her a bit of relief to see that the copycat criminal was apparently not front-page worthy. She took the paper and stack of letters to the kitchen and sorted out her mail from Vi's. A particular letter caught her eye.

_The council? _Cait noticed a more elaborate letter amongst the standard-affair white envelopes. She recognized the gold and red embroidery of the Piltover Council of Administrators stationery. She chewed a corner of the letter off and tore into the envelope, unfolding the letter in front of her chest.

_Caitlyn I must speak with you as soon as possible. Come to my house and come alone._

- _Benjamin Goldsmith_

Cait stared for a moment at the brief letter. Though she was happy to see the letter was sent from her favorite councilman, the tone was definitely unusual for the cheerful old man. The previous day's events slowly clouded her mind once again. She knew Bingo wanted to speak to her about the incident at the demolition site and her statement.

Cait grabbed a pad of paper and pen from the monitor desk and wrote down a quick note for Vi.

_Need to go see one of the councilmen. Says it's urgent. Breakfast in the fridge. Remember to let Jinx out._

- _C_

She left the note on the kitchen table, grabbed her bag and sunglasses and headed out the front door.

* * *

_Bingo lived fairly close to the police HQ. In his younger days he worked with Caitlyn's father as a detective and he benefited greatly from the short commute. Caitlyn often visited him during Snowdown and occasionally went out to dinner with the man. His wife died ten years ago from a heart attack and it pained Caitlyn to see her father's closest friend look so unhappy. She knew Bingo's address like the back of her hand_

Cait arrived at the man's front door and tapped the cast-iron knocker twice. Bingo peered through the window next to the door and quickly opened the door a crack.

"Good morning, sir." Caitlyn greeted the man.

Bingo poked his head out and looked up and down the quiet street. "Come in." His words were cold and snappy. He opened the door a bit more, just enough for Cait to squeeze through. As Cait slipped indoors he shut the door tightly and locked it behind them. "Come sit down Caitlyn."

Cait could already feel the unrest settling in. Bingo was rarely a serious man, at least outside of work. She knew something was not right.

Bingo sat down across from Caitlyn near the fireplace. He removed his glasses and set them down on the coffee table between them. He then looked up at Caitlyn with his milky-white eyes and sighed. "What happened yesterday Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn paused. _How much does he know? _She opted to relay the message she had drafted for the short news conference the night before. "We figure someone is acting in Jinx's stead. We don't know who, but we can only assume-"

"Jinx isn't in jail is she Caitlyn?" Bingo interrupted.

Caitlyn froze. She could feel the hairs on her neck stand upright.

Bingo tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, expecting an answer. "And it was Vi who demolished that building in the factory district, correct?"

Cait blinked and wiped her forehead. "How… how do you know all of this?"

"I didn't. But I do now." Proud he was of his detective's intuition; Bingo's face was still grim.

A million thoughts flooded Cait's mind. _How does he know? Did he tell anyone? It is it obvious? Does he know Jinx is living with us? Is this it?! _

"I can tell you're worried Caitlyn." Bingo continued. "Nobody knows about this, and nobody has to know. But I want answers from you. You have my word under the death of your father and my beloved wife; I will not allow anyone to find out about this. What happened after Jinx's hearing last month?"

Cait finally focused her eyes on the man before her and cleared her throat. "I took Jinx back to HQ and forged the documents for her incarceration. I sent a TED with the empty police wagon out of town to fake the image that she was being sent away. She's been living in that furnished basement for the past month or so. I bought her-"

Bingo raised his hand and shook his head. "I can only assume as much, but why, Kitty? Why would you do such a thing?"

"I spent a morning talking to her about her motives and her past. It was the first time anyone had been given such an opportunity to learn about her. She had a really troubled childhood and it led to her having this weird condition where she gets… excited whenever she blows something up. It's like a cross between nymphomania and pyromania… if that makes any sense."

"And you believed her?" Bingo added.

"I…" Cait wasn't sure what to say. As the sheriff of Piltover she was praised for her intuition, but it never crossed her mind that Jinx's whole story was an elaborate plan for escape.

"She's the smartest and most devious criminal to ever sully this town. What makes you think she's telling the truth?"

Cait wanted to explain everything to the man but didn't feel comfortable explaining Jinx's _problem_ in great detail. "We've had her with us for a month now. She hasn't shown any signs of relapsing and we never take our eyes off her. She's only allowed out of her room when someone else is with her and the TEDs keep watch on her all night long and while we're out. She can't bat an eye without us knowing."

"And how long do you plan on keeping this up?"

The thought never occurred to Caitlyn.

"When raising a pup you must instill good behaviours early on. Teach them to do their business in the yard, to sleep in their kennel, and to not bark or bite family. As time goes on you can let up on discipline. They eventually don't need a kennel to sleep in, they don't bark or bite anyone, and they always hold their bowels until you take them outside. My Winston doesn't even need a leash when I take him for walks because he is so well behaved." Bingo picked up his glasses and rubbed them against the lapels of his shirt, then put them back on his nose. "Jinx is not a pup, Caitlyn. She is a criminal. She is well aware of what she is doing. You're house-training her now, but she is waiting for the day when you decide she is mature enough to be let out of her kennel. That is when she'll make her escape."

"She won't." Caitlyn finally spoke up.

Bingo's eyes widened, his eyebrows raised.

"We're not going to let up. Jinx agreed to our conditions. We're holding her to them for… well forever. I don't know what the future will bring but, she's with us for now. I want to give her the second chance that she deserves."

Bingo sat still for a moment, his eyes studying Caitlyn's. He finally sighed. "I trusted your father to the grave and I'll do the same for you Caitlyn. I still have a couple years left in me, and in them I want you to be safe. If not for you, then for your father whom I promised I would. If your plan goes awry even as you insist it won't, then not even the influence of a councilman will be enough to save you. But I'll be here, doing my best to make sure that doesn't happen."

Cait could feel the corners of her eyes begin to sting. "You're okay with this?"

"No Caitlyn. I'm not okay with it. I think you made the wrong decision and were manipulated by this girl. That being said, I trust you. I may not agree with you, but I trust you. I made a promise to your father to look after you, and I am a man of my word. I want nothing more than to see you live your life to the fullest, as your father would have wanted. What we've discussed here today will stay here, in this moment. None of the administrators will find out, of that only I can be certain. It's up to you to keep Jinx hidden from the public eye, and I'm sure you will."

Cait stood up and walked over to the man, gently wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She squeezed him tightly then returned to her seat, wiping her eyes with her thumb. "What about our plan?" She continued. "Do you think we'll be able to go through with it?"

"You plan on keeping up the image that there is a Jinx-copycat on the loose who is acting the way she did?"

Cait nodded.

"That is something I don't think I can support Caitlyn."

"We're not going to hurt anyone. Vi promised me she would be in charge of the crimes, but that she would only do things that wouldn't put innocents in danger. The cost of removing graffiti or repairing storefronts would all come out of our paychecks. She just wants to be a nuisance more than anything."

"And you plan on keeping this up for… however long Jinx stays with you?"

"Yes. I know it sounds crazy and, well, stupid. It was Vi's idea in the first place. But so long as there is a criminal in Piltover, Piltover needs cops, right?"

Bingo smiled for the first time since their meeting. "I guess so. I'll be meeting with the council tomorrow. I've spoken with Donovan already and he agreed that you and Vi will need to stay in operation until you catch this copycat criminal."

Cait's hear was leaping. "Thank you, again. Thank you so much… for everything."

Bingo smiled warmly and nodded.

Cait stood up and gathered her bag and sunglasses from the coffee table. She stopped on her way to the front door. "One more thing: how did you figure out Jinx was with us?"

"I'm a former detective and forensic investigator, Kitty. You should really be careful of 3-foot-long blue hairs on your bedroom floor. As for Vi, well, I realized she wasn't home when I visited so I merely assumed. You confirmed my suspicions."

"Guess I should be more careful."

Bingo nodded again and waved her off.

* * *

Cait returned home and found Vi sitting at the kitchen table, unwrapping a plate of bacon and eggs.

"You can microwave that you know?" Cait removed her sunglasses and dropped her bag on the counter.

"Meh." Vi stuffed a mouthful of scrambled eggs in her mouth. "What'd you go out for?"

"You didn't see my note?" Cait sat down across from Vi.

Vi looked down at her plate and lifted up the edge, grabbing the slip of paper out from beneath. She glossed over the note and looked back up at Cait. She swallowed her mouthful and wiped her hand across her lips. "What did they want?"

"It wasn't a 'they'. Just Bingo." Cait sighed. "This is going to sound crazy but promise me you won't flip out."

Vi stared at Caitlyn. She couldn't make that promise.

Cait continued regardless. "He knows Jinx is living with us.

Vi shot up from her seat, sending her chair skidding across the tiled floor. "**What? How?!"**

"Sit down, it's going to be okay."

Vi retrieved her seat and reluctantly sat down. She was fuming.

"He managed to find one of Jinx's hairs when I showed him the upstairs. He put two and two together and figured out you caused the demolition and that we've been housing Jinx for the past month."

"Cait…"

"It's fine, believe me. He promised he would help us to keep everything hidden from the public and wouldn't tell a single soul about it."

"Yeah of course not." Vi was not convinced.

"He's my friend, Vi. I know how you feel about the council but he's been looking out for me since my father passed. He's the only one of them I trust and I _do_ trust him. I know he's not going to tell anyone."

"How?"

"Here." Cait slipped her hand into the breast pocket of her shirt and retrieved a single key on a key-ring. She slid the key over to Vi who snatched it up.

"What's this for?" Vi held the key up to look for an engraving.

"The community centre."

Vi's eyes widened. "He gave this to you?"

Cait nodded. "He said he's always been self-conscious about his weight and got one of his friends at the centre to give him a key. He used to go to the gym after hours, after they locked up, and went swimming by himself. He doesn't do it anymore because he says he's too old."

"So why'd he give it to you? He thinks you need to lose weight or something?"

"It's for Jinx. When I told him she'd been living in our basement he was worried about her health. I guess I didn't think about it but it's probably not good for her to stay locked up inside all the time. She's not getting any exercise, not that she eats a lot. She's practically a skeleton."

"She was a skeleton when we first brought her here."

"But we're not helping. I get that she's pasty but she needs to get some fresh air and sun every now and then."

"So what, we're just gonna take her to the gym in broad daylight?"

"Well, no. We'll go late at night after they close up. We can hit the gym there and maybe go for a swim after. I haven't figured out what to do about the sun thing but Bingo suggested installing a secluded sunroom on the roof."

Vi paused and twiddled the key between her fingers. "…can we go tonight?"

Caitlyn hadn't thought about that. "Well… I don't see why not…" Cait rose from her seat again. "You wake up Jinx?"

Vi chewed on a strip of bacon. "Nope. Just got up."

"I'll go wake her up and tell her everything. I'll see if she's down to go to the gym tonight."

_Cait went downstairs and woke Jinx from her slumber. She explained the situation to Jinx and did her best to keep the girl calm._

"I know you're probably scared right now, but he's my friend; my close friend. He'll help make sure nobody finds out."

Jinx wasn't entirely convinced. "Okay…"

"There's other good news. He gave us this key for the community centre downtown. They have a library, gym and public swimming pool. We can use the facilities after hours when they close down for the evening. How does that sound?"

Jinx' eyes lit up. "Really? That's awesome! But… I don't have a bathing suit…"

"I got one for you back when I bought you those clothes. I realized afterward that it wasn't really necessary so I just put it away in my dresser."

"Sweet, thanks!" Jinx gave Cait a quick hug.

"We'll be going at midnight tonight if that's okay with you."

"Sure, sure."

_Cait could tell Jinx was very excited to leave the house for the first time in over a month. She had taken Jinx on to the rooftop to look at the stars a few times. A small hatch in Vi's closet gave access to the rooftop of the police HQ and Jinx loved the feeling of the cool night air after being cooped up for so long. Still, she wanted to go somewhere else._

_Though deep down Cait wanted to be able to trust Jinx, her meeting with Bingo reminded her to prepare ankle cuffs for transporting Jinx to and from the police wagon. She instructed the TEDs to stand guard in case Jinx had planned an escape, or if any unwanted company showed up at the community centre._

_Cait spent the rest of her day cooking, baking and responding to inquiries over the phone while Vi and Jinx went about their usual gaming and wrestling downstairs._

* * *

_**Hello everyone! Undefined7 here. I figured I owed you guys - my followers - an apology. I'm still new to and writing fan fiction in general and I just couldn't think of a way to keep up with you guys. I've been MIA for the past 2+ weeks finishing a semester of college. I posted one or two updates on Hentai Foundry about what I've been doing but couldn't find such a place to do so on . Unless someone can hit me up with a way for me to post updates on a profile or something then I'll likely just release a "chapter" with no story just explaining if I'm going to be delayed with my next releases. Once I finish my next chapter I'll delete the "updates".**_


	12. Workout Routine

**********Disclaimer: This work of fiction contains futanari. If that offends you, leave this page.******

**City of Progress: **Part 12-  
Workout Routine

At five minutes to midnight Cait called downstairs. "Are you girls ready to go to the gym?"

"Yup; coming!" Vi hollered back.

Within a few moments Vi and Jinx came thundering up the stairs, pushing one another aside like eager siblings.

"You wanna get your bag or…"

"It's in my locker at the gym." Vi responded.

Cait slung her bag with her workout clothes along with Jinx's and her own bathing suits over her shoulder. With her free hand she tossed a pair of ankle cuffs to Vi. "You know the drill."

Vi nodded and knelt down to fasten Jinx's legs together. Though Jinx wanted to be trusted she knew she still had a long, long way to go in that regard. Vi swept her arm under Jinx's knees and carried the girl out to the police wagon. The two T. climbed in with Jinx while Cait and Vi hopped in the front.

* * *

The three girls arrived at the community centre at a quarter past midnight. As she was carried out of the wagon Jinx looked up at the shining stars above and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the cool night air.

Cait stuck the key she was given into the back door of the community centre and exhaled as the lock clicked open. Together the three girls navigated through the dimly-lit hallways and found the women's change-room. Jinx had to stay in her t-shirt and shorts but Cait and Vi each had flexible workout-appropriate attire to change into.

Vi looked stunning in her tight sports bra and shorts. Jinx would have mistaken her for a female bodybuilder if not for her ample bosom and behind. Cait on the other hand looked just as feminine and curvy as ever in her small, gripping outfit. The sight of the two ladies in their form-fitting outfits popped a tent in Jinx's loose cargo shorts.

The three ladies entered the gym floor and looked out at the rows upon rows of empty stations. Vi felt like a kid in a candy store. She knelt down and removed Jinx's ankle cuffs.

As she was being freed Jinx looked around the room and noticed small black boxes situated in each corner of the ceiling. She immediately collapsed to the floor and buried her face in her arms.

"Jinx? Hey, what's wrong?" Vi shook the girl's back.

Jinx raised one finger and pointed blindly in the direction of one security camera.

Vi looked up at the cameras, then to Cait.

"They're all shut off. The only ones they leave on are outside the front of the facility and we went in the backdoor. They have sensors that will know if someone goes through the front door at which point all the cameras turn on, but so long as we stay in the back we're good."

Vi wasn't entirely convinced. "Alright, what do you want to do first?"

Jinx climbed to her feet once again. "Uhm… I… I've never used this stuff before."

Vi snorted. "I can tell." She grabbed the girl's left wrist in her hand and jerked it around. "Do you just have a really fast metabolism or what? You haven't put on any weight since we brought you in."

Jinx yanked her arm free of Vi's grip. "I guess. I stayed in shape from running all the time so maybe I should use one of those?" Jinx pointed toward a row of treadmills.

"Nuh-uh." Vi shook her head. "If running is all you're good at then we need to work on something else. How much can you lift?"

Jinx stared blankly at the workout stations.

"I'll take that as 'nothing'. C'mon, let's see if you can lift these."

"Shouldn't you be stretching first?" Caitlyn had sat down on a purple mat and doubled over, touching her toes.

"Already did, back home." Vi tossed a wink in Jinx's direction.

* * *

The two girls sat down on opposite workout benches with a rack of dumbbells between them.

Vi rolled a small weight towards Jinx's feet. "Can you lift this?"

Jinx looked at the small pink weight then back up at Vi. "This is five pounds…"

"And? I don't know how strong you are so I don't want to push you."

"I can lift five pounds dude…"

"So do it."

Jinx effortlessly picked up the small weight and curled it up and down on her knee.

"Alright, alright," Vi picked up a larger, blue weight with '15lbs'engraved on the sides. "how about this one?"

Jinx grabbed the weight, raised it once, then put it down on the floor. "Easy."

Vi squinted. "Do it again. Do it ten times. With each arm."

Jinx lifted the weight again and slowly bent her arm to a 90 degree angle. After the fifth repetition she began to feel strain in her arm. _Ngh, ugh. _

"Problem?" Vi smirked.

As Jinx approached her ninth rep she felt like her arm was going to snap. She dropped the wait against the rubber floor and slouched, rubbing her sore wrist.

"And now you know why we always start noobs off with the _light _weights. It's not about how much you can lift but how many times you can lift it." She grabbed the largest weight on the rack in her right hand and hauled it on to her seat. "This is 50lbs." Vi rubbed her palms together and cracked her knuckles. She sat upright, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. With her right hand she flipped the weight onto her right knee and slowly raised the weight up to her shoulder.

Jinx watched in awe as Vi's muscles bulged and the veins popped in her arms. Though her face was beginning to turn red Vi's breathing remained steady and slow. She looked oddly serene in her moment of intense physical exertion. She brought the weight back down to her knee and tossed it on to the floor, sighing deeply.

Jinx was amazed. She knew Vi was strong but never witnessed the true power of her raw strength. The sight had made her even harder than before.

Vi wiped her wrist across her forehead. "See what I'm talking about? I _can_ liftthe fifty-pounder but I can't do reps with it. I stick with the 25s and I'll move up to a 30 when I'm ready. The important thing is you don't strain yourself."

Jinx nodded, still speechless. For the first time since they met, Jinx was impressed. Vi wasn't the brightest or the prettiest. She wasn't the best at video games or singing. She couldn't take a dick like Cait and she certainly couldn't cook like her. But Jinx gained a new tier of respect for Vi knowing that she could snap her in half like a twig at any moment. She grabbed a 10lb weight from the rack. "10 times, each arm. Right?"

Vi nodded and sipped from her water bottle as she watched Jinx struggle with her left arm.

"Your left arm will probably feel weaker because you're right handed."

Jinx nodded as she finished the 10th rep with her left arm.

"That's good for the weights. I want to figure out what your limits are tonight. We can work on a schedule later but I don't want you to hurt yourself." Vi stood up and offered her hand to Jinx. "C'mon, let's go to the next machine."

Jinx helped herself up with Vi's hand and followed her to a different station. She watched Vi's firm butt dance left and right with each step. It took every ounce of dedication for Jinx to not bury her face in the gorgeous lumps.

Vi eventually stopped and sat Jinx down at a machine with a leather seat and bars and handles protruding out in every direction. Jinx looked around at the surrounding metal monster, scared of what she assumed was some intense BDSM device.

"This thing does a lot of different muscle workouts but I use it for the abdominal portion. Lean back and grab those handles above you. The point is to pull those down to your knees without moving your arms. It's all about the stomach muscles. I'll put the weight really low for now; I just want to see how flexible you are."

Jinx grit her teeth and pulled the upper portion of the machine downward to her knees, holding it in place.

"You don't have to hold it, just slowly let it return to the upright position." Vi grabbed part of the machine, ready to ease it back upward. As Jinx slowly returned to her upright position Vi noticed the girl was giggling. "What? What's so funny?"

Jinx looked to her sides and made sure Cait wasn't watching. "Wanna see something?"

Vi squinted inquisitively.

Jinx continued to giggle and pushed the top of her shorts down enough to free her throbbing cock.

"What are you-"

"Just watch." Jinx grabbed the handles of the machine once again and brought it downward, sliding the head of her erect cock into her mouth as her upper body folded down.

Vi grinned and placed her hand on the back of Jinx's head, pushing her head further down her shaft until she had swallowed half of her ten inches. She stifled a laugh. "You know I always wondered if you could do this."

Jinx mumbled nonsensically and removed her lips from her cock. She looked up at Vi as if to receive praise.

Vi blushed and shook her head. "Look, we're not here to fool around." Admittedly though, she was impressed.

Caitlyn approached the two girls and glanced for a moment at Jinx's lower body. "If you girls are just going to fool around then maybe we should hit the pool then call it a night."

"We weren't fooling around Jinx was just-"

Cait crossed her arms and tilted her head at Vi, clearly not amused.

"Ugh, fine. Let's go to the pool."

The three ladies returned to the locker room to change into their bathing suits. Cait reached into her bag and handed Jinx a small, blue one-piece girl's swimsuit.

Jinx stared at the suit in her hands and watched as Vi and Cait finished tying up their swimsuits. Vi's getup was a white strapless affair with red polka dots while Caitlyn's was a purple and yellow striped number with matching bottoms.

Vi slipped off her socks and left through the door labeled _POOL._

"It's just through this door when you're done changing." Cait left the change room behind Vi.

"'Kay" Jinx looked down at the suit once again and sulked. _A one-piece? Really? _She stripped of her shorts and shirt and stepped in to the suit, bringing the arm loops up to her shoulders. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her obvious problem; her cock stuck out through the right leg hole of her suit. She closed her eyes and stuffed her thick member back into the small triangle of fabric between her legs. _Nope, that's not gonna do it. _She tried stuffing her cock between her legs but she was too hard for it to stay in one place. _Ugh, god dammit Cait. _At last she decided to stick it up against her stomach, the one place where it didn't fight to get out. She reluctantly walked to the pool entrance and gripped the doorknob.

* * *

As Jinx set foot in to the large indoor swimming pool area Vi paused from her laps and looked up.

"Oh god, that's classic!" Vi splashed at the water as she laughed at Jinx's tight blue swimsuit.

Jinx blushed and turned around.

From behind her Cait swam up and rested her ample chest on the edge of the pool. "I'm sorry Jinx. I forgot that some of the stuff didn't fit. I'll get you something else before we come back, I promise."

Jinx turned around slowly and nearly fainted at the site of Cait's magnificent, wet cleavage. Though she had seen Cait naked several times, there was something special about seeing her in a bikini top.

"Uh-huh, thank…thanks…you. Thank you."

In her hypnotized state Jinx hadn't noticed Vi climbing out of the pool and sneaking up behind her. Before Jinx could even register the "Sur" in Vi's "Surprise!" she was launched forward and sent flying into the pool like a ragdoll.

She spent a frantic five seconds righting herself then pulled herself to the edge to cough up the water that had snuck in to her lungs.

"Vi! Are you crazy?! We don't even know if she can swim!" Cait placed a hand on Jinx's back to help her stay afloat.

Jinx coughed the remaining water from her mouth and pulled herself up to her elbows on the edge of the pool. "No _*cough* _I know how to swim. I just wasn't expecting SOMEONE to push me in like that!"

Cait sneered at Vi.

"Hey I'm just trying to help! You're supposed to jump in all at once otherwise it feels too cold." Vi stepped backward and ran to the edge of the pool before diving in headfirst.

Cait also pushed away from the edge of the pool and swam outward, gracefully keeping afloat with gentle kicks. Jinx reluctantly swam out to join her.

"I haven't been swimming in ages. It's so nice here. Is it normally busy, Vi?" Cait turned around and couldn't find her. "Vi?" She suddenly felt something between her legs and was propelled upward on Vi's shoulders. She screamed a playful scream.

Jinx was once again amazed at Vi's strength. With only her legs she managed to hold Cait out of the water while keeping her own upper body above the surface.

Between giggles and screams Cait plead for Vi to let her go.

"If you insist, Cupcake!" Vi slipped her hands beneath Cait's thighs and effortlessly tossed her forward, crashing down on to Jinx.

Jinx scrambled to push Cait away and, in doing so, dragged her bikini top down.

Not realizing what had happened, Cait wrapped her arm around Jinx, holding her face against her chest as she brought the girl to the surface.

"Jinx are you alright? I'm so sorry!" Cait looked down to find Jinx's face sandwiched between her bare breasts. She gasped and covered her chest with her wrists. "Vi! What the hell is wrong with you, you could have really hurt her!"

"She looks fine to me." Vi pointed back at Jinx who had climbed out of the pool and sat down on the edge. Her erection looked like a tail with a mind of its own, struggling to free itself of the fabric.

Cait grinned devilishly and ducked her head under water. With lightning-fast movements she gripped Vi's bikini bottom and ripped it off.

Vi lurched forward and grabbed Cait's waist, dragging her back to the surface. The two girls wrestled amidst the water and each grabbed at the other's remaining garments. With one sweeping arm Vi dragged Cait's bikini bottom to her ankles while Cait retaliated and lifted Vi's top upward, revealing her modest, firm breasts.

As their giggling subsided Vi dragged Caitlyn in close and locked lips briefly with the smaller woman. "You didn't tell me we were going skinny-dipping."

Cait turned around and smiled. Jinx sat quietly on the edge of the pool; her eyes wide, her jaw dropped, her face red and her cock throbbing. "Care to join us?" Cait asked.

Without a sound Jinx collapsed backward against the tiled floor, her legs dangling lifelessly in the water. The only part of her body showing any sign of life was her stiff cock which yearned to free itself from its restraints.

Cait and Vi swam up in tandem to the edges of the pool and climbed out.

"Is she okay?" Cait asked.

"I'm surprised she didn't get a nosebleed from all that. Let's see if we can resuscitate her."

"What? She's still breathing; she didn't faint."

Vi positioned herself behind Jinx's head and pinched the girl's cheeks before pressing their lips together. "I think this'll work." She slowly breathed into Jinx's open mouth.

Jinx's eyes opened and surveyed what was going on. She grabbed Vi's cheeks and held her in place to finish the kiss.

Vi moaned then reeled back, wiping her lips. "See? Told ya'."

Cait knelt at Jinx's feet. "I'm sorry about that Jinx. We should have been more respectful of your… condition."

Jinx looked up at the naked beauty before her and could feel her heart begin to pound once again. In an instant she leapt forward, tackling Cait to the ground.

"Jinx! What are-"

Before Cait could finish Jinx had pressed her lips against Cait's while she squeezed and fondled her breasts.

Vi snorted. "Welp, looks like she's in the mood now."

Cait could feel Jinx's throbbing hardness pressing against her waist. In the brief moments where Jinx opened her eyes Cait could see the familiar zombie-like appearance that Jinx had taken whenever she was overly aroused. She managed to sneak in the odd word between Jinx's frenzied kisses. "Could… _mmm… _give me a… _mmm… _hand?"

Vi finally stepped forward and grabbed Jinx beneath her shoulders and raised her up, giving Cait a moment to catch her breath. She helped Jinx to her feet and unhooked her arms from her swimsuit, peeling the soaked polyester suit from her wet skin. As Vi expected, Jinx's cock had already begun to leak. As vi continued to play with Jinx from behind Cait took a moment to reattach her bikini top.

"What're you putting that on for you're just gonna take it off again." Vi asked.

"I have an idea. Come here Jinx." Cait laid down on the floor once again and beckoned Jinx forward.

The entranced Jinx sat down above Cait's stomach and stared eagerly at her heaving chest. With her right hand Cait gripped Jinx's shaft and slid it beneath the centre of her bathing suit, nestling it between her magnificent cleavage. Cait pushed her breasts together, enveloping most of the thick cock. She gently began to squeeze her breasts up and down Jinx's length as the girl just stared blankly at her, hypnotized.

Cait smiled at the girl. "It'll be better if you move as well."

As if a robot under command, Jinx's hips suddenly began to grind forward and back as she fucked Cait's perfect breasts with her cock.

"Mmm, that's better." Cait emitted a lustful laugh, interrupted by a sharp moan.

Behind Jinx's back Vi suddenly plunged two finger's into Cait's exposed pussy. The sudden pleasurable sensation elicited a sharp inhale from Cait.

Jinx continued to fuck Cait's chest in a hypnotic trance, her mouth frozen slightly agape as Vi rubbed against Cait's clit. Jinx shuffled forward to slide the whole length of her cock into Cait's cleavage. As her slick head poked out from the soft love pillows Cait brought her lips up to kiss the tip and eventually welcomed the head into her mouth.

With each clockwork thrust Jinx pressed the first two inches of her cock into Cait's mouth as her immaculate breasts massaged the shaft. Cait could feel the head throbbing more and more with each thrust and knew Jinx was close to release.

Despite Jinx's obvious arousal and flush-red face, her gaze was still cold and lifeless. Cait had never seen Jinx so entranced by her arousal. She decided to quicken her movements to finish Jinx off as she was starting to feel uncomfortable with the zombified stud.

Jinx's thrusts became faster and stronger, plunging deeper in to Cait's mouth. With a final push Jinx held her cock in Cait's mouth and shot her load in to Cait's throat. Cait frantically breathed through her nose and swallowed as Jinx continued to fill her mouth with her hot load. Even as she orgasmed Jinx's expression did not change. Her eyes remained focused on Cait's throughout her release. Her breathing was steady and she didn't let out so much as a peep.

Unable to take the entire load in one breath, Cait withdrew her mouth from Jinx's cock and laid down against the floor as the last few shots spurted on to her neck.

Vi peeked her head out from behind Jinx. "Damn, that's more than the usual." She stood up and placed a hand on Jinx's shoulder. "Alright, my turn."

Jinx ignored Vi's hand and continued to stare blankly at Cait. It wasn't until Vi tilted Jinx's face towards hers that she seemed to show any sign of life.

"Get on the floor." Vi ordered.

Jinx looked into her eyes and nodded slowly. Though she met Vi's gaze Jinx seemed to be staring far beyond.

As Jinx sat down and got into position Vi offered a hand to Cait. Cait wiped the last of Jinx's jizz on to her fingers and licked it off before taking Vi's hand.

"She seems totally out of it."

Cait nodded. "She's like a zombie, or a robot. She didn't make a noise the entire time; she just kept fucking me like it was part of her programming."

Vi looked down at Jinx who stared blankly at the ceiling. "Should we just take her home?"

"… you don't want to, do you?" Caitlyn grinned.

Vi smiled back. "…not yet."

* * *

Vi stepped over the supine Jinx and crouched down above the girl's waist. She positioned her crotch precisely above the head of Jinx's cock and slowly sat down, enveloping the thick shaft without using her hands. She tilted her head back and inhaled sharply. Though VI had struggled initially with Jinx's monster cock, she had taken to accommodating more and more of the girthy member over the past month. As she slowly slid the last of Jinx's length into her warm pussy she placed her palms flat against the floor by Jinx's thighs. She opened her eyes and looked at Jinx's face which hadn't changed; eyes half-open, mouth slightly agape, no sign of emotion.

Caitlyn knelt down beside Jinx's face and placed two fingers against her neck. "Vi I'm worried. She's acting really weird."

"She's still breathing." Vi began to raise and lower her hips as she fucked Jinx's cock.

"Do you think she's just in some really weird eyes-open sleep?"

"If she is _*ngh* _then this ought'a _*fuck* _wake her up." Vi tightened her grip and began to grind faster; up and down the girl's thick cock. She could feel the rock-hard head pounding her cervix with each thrust. "_Oh fuck, _just wake up already!" She rocked forward on to her feet and continued grinding her hips as though the cock was her own. Her modest breasts bounced on her hard upper body as she desperately tried to fuck life into the comatose girl.

"I said wake **up!"** with a final slam of her hips Vi reached forward and slapped Jinx hard across the face.

The girl blinked furiously and her whole body twitched. She mumbled something incomprehensible and propped up on her elbows. She opened her mouth to speak when she noticed the muscular goddess impaled on her cock. She reached up to grab Vi's hips for leverage and gradually met Vi's thrusts with her own.

"Oh fuck, that's more like it. Oh shit!" Vi's voice trembled and her body quaked in ecstasy. Jinx was definitely awake now.

Jinx's stared into Vi's eyes but it wasn't the same lifeless gaze as before. She grunted and moaned and cursed under her breath. Never had she expected such an intense awakening.

Knowing Jinx was awake Cait bent over the girl's face and smothered her breasts against her. Jinx frantically lapped and sucked at the dangling mounds as her thrusts increased in speed.

Cait smiled at the sensations she was experiencing. "Hmm, I think she's ready."

"_Ho… FUCK! _She better be!" Vi grinded against Jinx's cock like a jackhammer. She used every ounce of her restraint to keep herself from cumming. _You aren't getting the last laugh this time you bitch._

Jinx cried out and her hands slid from Vi's legs. She used her hands to prop her own hips up, keeping her cock head against Vi's cervix as she released her second load.

Vi grinned knowing she had won. She tightened her pelvic muscles around the monster cock and instantly joined Jinx in orgasm. She sat down completely against Jinx's waist taking every inch of her cock as the two girls reached climax together.

Cait sat up, allowing Jinx to breathe. She watched as the two pale, pink, sweaty bodies became one.

As the last of Vi's juices dripped from red, soaking pussy she slipped off of Jinx and sat down beside her. For a moment the three ladies laid in silence as Jinx and Vi caught their breath.

"Don't fucking… _*hah* _scare us like that." Vi playfully jabbed Jinx in the ribs with her fingers.

"Huh?" Jinx moaned, still recovering from her second orgasm.

"You weren't saying anything for the past 30 minutes. You barely moved."

"I don't… I can't remember anything after Cait pulled your top off."

"You don't remember her giving you a tit-job?"

Jinx's head flipped over to face Cait. "I missed that?!"

Cait blushed and nodded.

"… can we do it again? I wasn't awake, I swear!"

"Nope." Vi slapped the floor and hopped to her feet, full of energy once again. "It's almost 1:00am, we need to head home.  
Jinx looked back at Cait and pouted. "But I wanna plaaay~."

Cait giggled and shook her head once again. "Vi's right. But we'll be back, don't worry. Maybe we can make this part of our routine. It's apparently good to have sex after a workout."

Vi walked to the edge of the pool and looked out at the calm waters before her, admiring her reflection.

Seeing an opportunity she couldn't pass up, Jinx crawled into a run and pushed Vi with all her strength, sending the taller woman into the still waters with a resounding splash.


End file.
